Pelarian
by byunbaek92
Summary: Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. [Chanbaek] GS. Remake Story
1. Chapter 1

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bintang-bintang di langit mulai memudar. Langit malam yang hitam mulai digantikan oleh langit pagi yang biru cerah. Matahari yang bersembunyi di balik gunung yang berkabut putih tebal mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang cerah. Sekelompok awan putih mengintip malu-malu dari balik gunung yang tinggi menjulang langit. Langit timur pun mulai memerah pertanda malam mulai berganti pagi. Titik-titik air di permukaan daun tampak berkilauan seperti permata. Pohon-pohon di halaman Istana Urza meneteskan embunnya yang bersinar keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari. Di kejauhan terdengar suara serangga bersahut-sahutan.

Perlahan-lahan suara serangga itu menghilang seiring dengan langit yang semakin terang. Suasana di Istana masih sunyi senyap. Hanya suara kicau burung yang terdengar. Penghuni Istana seakan-akan masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka. Penjaga pintu gerbang berdiri sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali kepala mereka mengangguk-angguk. Ketika sinar matahari mulai menerangi bumi, mereka terbangun dan menantikan penjaga lainnya yang akan mengambil alih tugas mereka.

Matahari semakin menampakkan wajahnya dan dengan sinarnya yang terang, ia menyinari seluruh dunia. Bersamaan dengan itu kegiatan manusia pun dimulailah. Demikian pula kegiatan harian di Istana. Pelayan-pelayan mulai berlalu lalang dan saling mengucapkan selamat pagi. Namun suasana di Istana masih belum ramai. Semua orang seakan-akan menjaga kesunyian pagi itu. Satu-satunya yang ramai di Istana Urza adalah burung-burung yang terbang di sekitar Istana sambil menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan penuh suka cita.

Udara yang dingin terus merambati bumi. Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti Istana Urza itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seseorang. Jeritan itu membuat semua orang terkejut dan mereka lebih terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita tua berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju Ruang Duduk.

Wanita itu terus berlari sambil berteriak-teriak, "Paduka Raja! Gawat, Paduka!" Wanita itu demikian tergesa hingga hampir semua orang ditabraknya. Tetapi ia terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ketika ia tiba di Ruang Duduk, seorang prajurit bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Hana. Mengapa engkau berlari-lari seperti orang dikejar setan?"

"Gawat, aku harus bertemu Paduka saat ini juga," kata Hana menghiraukan pertanyaan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, Hana. Mengapa engkau tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Paduka baru saja tiba di sini dan engkau hendak menganggunya," kata prajurit itu.

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan pria itu. "Aku harus bertemu Paduka Raja saat ini juga! Ini masalah yang sangat gawat."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Puteri?"

"Menepilah dan biarkan aku menemui Paduka saat ini juga," kata Hana bersikeras.

Tiba-tiba pintu Ruang Duduk terbuka dan seorang pria yang telah tua namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan wibawa, muncul. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap kesal kepada kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Mengapa kalian pagi-pagi seperti ini telah bertengkar sampai suara ribut kalian mengangguku?"

"Maafkan kami, Paduka. Hana mengatakan ia ingin bertemu Anda karena suatu urusan yang sangat gawat," lapor prajurit itu.

"Masalah apa, Hana?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun.

"Masalah yang sangat gawat, Paduka," kata Hana berhati-hati, "Putri Baekhyun menghilang."

"APA!?" pekik Raja.

Mendengar seruan terkejut Raja itu, Hana semakin berhati-hati dalam mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Saya tidak menemukan Tuan Puteri di kamarnya."

"Apakah engkau telah mencarinya di halaman Istana?" sela Raja.

"Saya telah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Istana ini, Paduka. Tetapi saya tetap tidak dapat menemukan Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya menemukan secarik kertas ini tergeletak di meja belajar Tuan Puteri," kata Hana sambil menyerahkan surat yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Raja Kyuhyun. Raja mengambil surat itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

 _Kepada Ayahanda yang tercinta,_

 _Maafkan Baekhyun, Papa. Baekhyun pergi diam-diam karena Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan rencana Papa. Baekhyun tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah Baekhyun kenal bahkan belum pernah Baekhyun lihat._

 _Baekhyun_

Raja Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu dan menatap tajam pada wanita tua yang menanti cemas. "Apakah engkau telah mencarinya?"

"Saya telah mencari Tuan Puteri di mana-mana, Paduka. Tetapi saya tetap tidak dapat menemukan Tuan Puteri," kata Hana.

"Bagus!" kata Raja murka, "Putriku meninggalkan Istana dan engkau tidak mengetahui ke mana ia pergi."

Kemarahan di suara Raja membuat Hana merasa cemas. "Maafkan saya, Paduka. Memang saya seharusnya mengetahui ke mana Tuan Puteri pergi. Tadi pagi ketika saya ke kamar Tuan Puteri, Tuan Puteri telah menghilang."

"Apakah ia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan

kepadamu?"

"Tuan Puteri tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada saya mengenai itu, Paduka. Tuan Puteri juga tidak pernah mengatakan ia berniat pergi diam-diam."

"Sekarang Baekhyun telah pergi dan kita harus mencarinya. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia mau pulang atau tidak. Kita harus mencarinya," kata Raja.

Hana menatap surat di genggaman Raja Kyuhyun.

"Ia harus sudah berada di sini dalam dua hari."

"Maafkan sikap lancang saya, Paduka. Tetapi bila Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengetahui mengapa besok lusa Tuan Puteri harus berada di sini juga apa hubungan pernikahan dengan perginya Tuan Puteri Baekhyun," kata Hana hati-hati.

Raja Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Saat ini satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya hanyalah mencari putrinya dalam dua hari dan dalam dua hari itu putrinya harus ditemukan.

Sekali lagi Raja menatap surat dalam genggamannya. "Segera panggil Kris," katanya pada prajurit yang sejak tadi hanya diam terpaku mendengar kata-kata Raja Kyuhyun yang penuh kemarahan dan kecemasan. Prajurit yang mendapat perintah itu bergegas pergi. Hana mengawasi wajah Raja yang menampakkan kemarahannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Selama ini hubungan Raja Kyuhyun dengan putri satu-satunya, Baekhyun tidak begitu akrab. Setiap hari dilalui Baekhyun seorang diri bersama Hana. Sementara itu Raja Kyuhyun selalu disibukkan urusan kerajaan yang terus bertambah setiap menitnya. Kesibukkan Raja membuat Baekhyun yang telah kehilangan ibunya saat ia masih kecil, semakin kehilangan kasih sayang. Satu-satunya kasih sayang yang didapatkannya hanyalah dari pengasuhnya, Hana.

Tetapi itu masih belum cukup. Baekhyun memang telah menganggap Hana sebagai ibunya tetapi ia tetap tidak dapat menggantikan kedudukan ibu kandungnya dengan Hana. Keadaan yang terus berlangsung seperti ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi seorang gadis yang sulit diatur. Sebagai putri tidak ada yang dapat melawan kehendaknya. Satu-satunya yang dapat melawannya hanyalah Raja. Tetapi Raja sendiri jarang memperhatikan segala kegiatan putrinya. Raja Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun juga jarang bertemu. Dan bila mereka bertemu suasana yang ada bukanlah suasana yang akrab tetapi suasana yang kaku dan tegang. Hal ini dikarenakan keduanya mempunyai keras kepala yang tidak mau segala kehendaknya ditentang. Selain itu mereka terlalu jarang bertemu dan jarang sekali berbicara. Kesibukan Raja membuat hubungannya dengan putrinya semakin hari semain renggang.

Hana tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat Baekhyun meninggalkan Istana. Tetapi ia dapat menduga Baekhyun pergi karena suatu penyebab yang sangat serius. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat bosan apalagi ingin meninggalkan Istana. Walaupun ia kesepian tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Istana dengan diam-diam. Seperti keluarga raja umumnya, bila Baekhyun pergi, ia selalu dikawal prajurit.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun meninggalkan Istana seorang diri. Tetapi pagi ini Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Istana tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia pergi sendiri. Dan tidak seorangpun yang tahu kapan ia pergi. Bahkan Hana yang selalu bersama Baekhyun.

Hana hanya tahu satu hal yaitu Baekhyun telah menghilang ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Ia telah mencari gadis itu ke mana-mana, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun. Seakan-akan Baekhyun lenyap ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Hana selain menanti keputusan Raja Kyuhyun yang lain. Hana sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia membangunkan Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkannya menghadapi sederetan kegiatan padat yang seakan-akan tiada hentinya. Tetapi sekarang sang Putri telah menghilang.

Raja menyadari Hana menanti tugas yang akan diberikannya.

"Mengapa engkau masih diam saja di sini? Pergilah dan cari Baekhyun. Aku yakin ia belum jauh dari Istana."

Hana terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Raja benar. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun telah berada jauh dari Istana. Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ia paling takut gelap. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak berani berada dalam kegelapan. Walaupun keadaan suatu ruangan remang-remang, ia tidak mau memasukinya apalagi bila ruangan itu benar-benar gelap gulita. Segera Hana meninggalkan Raja Kyuhyun dan mulai mencari Baekhyun di sekeliling Istana. Tetapi ia tidak akan pernah dapat menemukan gadis itu. Karena gadis itu sekarang tidak lagi berada di dekat Istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbaring dalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Kepalanya terasa pening saat ia berusaha mengenali ruangan tempat ia berada. Baekhyun menyadari ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tak dikenalnya. Jelas ruangan tempatnya berada kini bukan ruangan di Istana. Perabotan-perabotan tua di ruangan itu berbeda dengan yang ada di Istana Urza. Bentuk ruangannya juga berbeda. Ruangan ini bernuansa lembut dengan ukiran-ukirannya yang menggambarkan dedaunan yang rimbun. Sedangkan ruangan di Istana Urza bernuansa tegas dengan ukiran-ukiran binatang pada perabotannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia kini berada. Baekhyun hanya tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di luar Istana sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kemarin sore, ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Perpustakaan. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah mempedulikannya apalagi memperhatikannya. Yang diperhatikan Raja Kyuhyun hanya urusan kerajaan saja. Meskipun ia malas menemui ayahnya tetapi ia tetap menemui Raja di Ruang Perpustakaan. Rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar dari rasa malasnya. Melihat ayahnya tengah menghadapi setumpuk kertas ketika ia tiba di Ruang Perpustakaan, Baekhyun merasa jengkel._

" _Papa memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Raja memalingkan kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya._

" _Duduklah," kata Raja sambil mengarahkan pena bulunya ke kursi di hadapannya._

 _Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk ayahnya. Ia menanti kata-kata ayahnya._

" _Sebelumnya aku ingin engkau mengerti. Masalah ini sangat serius," kata Raja memulai percakapan._

" _Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik," kata Baekhyun meyakinkan ayahnya._

 _Raja tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pena bulunya dengan gelisah._

 _Melihat kegelisahan ayahnya, Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia tetap diam menanti kalimat selanjutnya._

" _Aku ingin engkau mempersiapkan dirimu menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi."_

 _Mendengar kalimat itu, Baekhyun terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah ayahnya yang tampak tenang menghadapi keterkejutannya._

" _Apa yang Papa katakan?" tanyanya terkejut._

" _Engkau harus mempersiapkan dirimu menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi," ulang Raja Kyuhyun._

" _Pertunangan?" ulang Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pening. Ia merasa semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk saja. Dan bila benar ini semua adalah mimpi buruk, ia ingin segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi Raja menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana ia tiba-tiba dapat mempunyai seorang tunangan kalau ia sendiri tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki._

" _Papa bohong. Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai tunangan," kata Baekhyun gemetar._

 _Sekali lagi Raja menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong. Engkau akan bertunangan tiga hari lagi dan persiapan pesta pertunanganmu itu sudah hampir selesai."_

 _Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terpana._

" _Tidak mungkin," kata Baekhyun tidak percaya._

" _Ini benar. Engkau harus mempersiapkan dirimu." Kata-kata Raja Kyuhyun yang terdengar meyakinkan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tak berdaya._

 _Baekhyun masih sukar mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Semula ia menduga ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Perpustakaan hanya untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan, seperti biasanya. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Baekhyun sebagai Putri Mahkota, bila ia harus banyak belajar dari ayahnya agar dapat menjadi Ratu yang baik bagi rakyatnya. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Sedikitpun tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa ayahnya telah mempersiapkan seorang tunangan untuknya. Sekarang melihat keseriusan dalam wajah ayahnya maupun kata-katanya yang meyakinkan itu, Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mempercayai hal yang menggemparkan hatinya ini._

" _Tidak mungkin," ulang Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai tunangan."_

" _Itu benar. Sejak kecil engkau sudah mempunyai tunangan."_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin sukar mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana ia dapat mempunyai tunangan sejak kecil sedangkan ia masih ingat ia tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain di luar Istana. "Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami."_

 _Raja menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Bukan. Ini memang nyata. Tiga hari lagi engkau akan menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu."_

 _Baekhyun merasa semua ini seperti pertunangan yang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah dijumpainya. Semua ini terasa menggelikan tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, pertunangan ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang paling buruk yang pernah dialami Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan ini semua. Bagaimana aku dapat bertunangan tanpa aku mengetahui siapa tunanganku itu," kata Baekhyun keras kepala._

" _Engkau pernah berjumpa dengannya," kata Raja tenang._

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap pria yang ia temui dalam hidupnya. Selama hampir delapan belas tahun ia hidup, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan pria yang masih muda. Setiap pria yang ia jumpai adalah orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya yang hanya mempunyai urusan kerajaan yang membosankannya. Kalaupun ada pemuda yang dijumpainya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Ia merasa pemuda-pemuda itu membosankan. Mereka hanya menunjukkan kepandaian mereka dalam memuji kepadanya. Semua pria yang ia jumpai hanyalah pria-pria yang membosankan dengan urusannya yang membosankan pula._

" _Tidak mungkin Papa memilih seorang dari pria-pria yang membosankan itu untukku," kata Baekhyun takut mendengar jawaban ayahnya._

 _Raja menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lega._

" _Papa tidak memilih pria-pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku dan membosankan itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya._

" _Tunanganmu itu pemuda yang sangat menarik. Papa yakin engkau pasti akan menyukainya." Raja Kyuhyun menambah kesan bangganya pada pria pilihannya dengan senyuman bangga._

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Raja Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lantang itu._

" _Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan siapa pun!" kata Baekhyun tegas. Raja semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut berdiri._

" _Engkau harus melakukannya."_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam mata ayahnya yang mulai menampakkan kejengkelannya. Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat ayahnya marah dengan penolakkannya tetapi ia tetap tidak peduli._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan pria yang tidak pernah kulihat," kata Baekhyun menyakinkan ayahnya dengan nada suaranya yang penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan._

" _Engkau harus melakukannya," kata Raja mulai marah._

" _Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya," kata Baekhyun dingin._

" _Dengar baik-baik. Engkau tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah engkau temui. Engkau pernah bertemu dengannya," kata Raja sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya._

" _Lalu mengapa aku tidak pernah ingat?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi nada dingin dalam suaranya._

" _Saat itu engkau masih kecil. Engkau masih sangat kecil."_

 _Walaupun Baekhyun tahu ayahnya semakin tidak dapat menguasai kemarahannya tetapi ia tetap bersikap dingin dan menentang._

" _Mengapa aku harus menikah dengan pria yang kujumpai saat aku masih kecil bahkan mungkin saat aku baru saja lahir?"_

 _Raja Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menguasai lagi kemarahan yang memenuhi dadanya. Semula ia mengira akan mudah mengatakan hal ini kepada putrinya tetapi ternyata untuk mengatakan hal ini sangat sulit sekali._

" _Dengar baik-baik, Baekhyun. Engkau harus menerima semua ini karena ini semua adalah keinginan Mamamu," kata Raja Kyuhyun geram. Mendengar nama ibunya disebut ayahnya dalam hal ini, Baekhyun semakin merasa jengkel. "Mama tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Mama pasti juga tidak setuju Papa menyodorkan seorang tunangan yang tidak pernah aku jumpai." Suara Baekhyun yang dingin tetapi penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya itu_

 _membuat Raja Kyuhyun semakin jengkel._

" _Entah berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya. Engkau pernah berjumpa dengan tunanganmu itu dan ini adalah keinginan Mamamu. Mamamu sendiri yang merencanakan pertunangan ini."_

" _Mama pasti tidak melakukan itu," kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Raja tersenyum jengkel. "Engkau salah. Mamamu yang merencanakannya dan ia pula membuat pertunangan ini."_

" _Mengapa Mama melakukannya?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar karena berusaha menahan perasaannya._

 _Raja mengangkat bahunya. "Kata Mamamu, engkau terlihat akrab sekali dengan Chanyeol dan kalian berdua sangat serasi."_

" _Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya._

" _Itu nama tunanganmu."_

 _Suara Raja yang penuh keyakinan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti mendapat petir yang lain. Rasanya Raja tidak akan pernah berhenti memberinya kejutan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti boneka tak berdaya yang hanya dapat menerima keputusan yang dibuat sang majikan. Baekhyun tahu pria itu. Chanyeol, putra tertua Duke of Kryntz, bangsawan tertua di Kerajaan Lyvion di samping keluarga raja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi hubungan kedua keluarga bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di Kerajaan ini. Sejak dulu kedua keluarga bangsawan ini menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang erat. Tetapi selama ini tidak pernah terdengar kedua keluarga ini akan menjalin hubungan kedua keluarga itu akan menjalin hubungan keluarga. Dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah sang Putri Mahkota, Baekhyun!_

 _Baekhyun sukar mempercayai kenyataan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan pria yang paling membosankan yang pernah didengarnya. Baekhyun memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sendiri tetapi dari yang didengarnya, ia tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dan menarik bagi semua wanita. Tetapi baginya pria itu adalah pria yang paling membosankan yang diketahuinya. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan pekerjaan._

 _Semua orang memuji keseriusannya dalam bekerja serta kepandaiannya menangani segala macam urusan yang sulit. Dan Baekhyun membenci hal itu sama seperti ia benci harus melakukan segala macam urusan kerajaan yang semakin hari terasa semakin membosankan baginya._

 _Andaikata Baekhyun boleh memilih, pasti ia akan memilih melepaskan gelarnya sebagai Putri Mahkota dan menjadi seorang gadis yang hidup bebas di luar Istana Urza. Tetapi semua orang juga sang Takdir membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan yang lain selain menerima semua itu. Tuntutan semua orang kepada dirinya bukan hanya itu saja. Semua orang masih mengharapkan ia tampil dengan penuh keanggunan dan senyum yang manis._

 _Setiap kali Baekhyun melakukan itu, ia merasa seperti boneka yang bergerak sesuai keinginan tuannya yang dalam hal ini Raja Kyuhyun dan seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Lyvion. Dan Baekhyun semakin membenci itu semua. Keseriusan ayahnya dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai Raja membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai pria yang serius dalam pekerjaannya. Raja setiap hari hanya sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya dan melupakan putrinya_

 _sendiri. Hal itu telah cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih dan kini ia diharuskan menikah dengan pria yang sama seperti ayahnya._

" _Bagaimana mungkin Papa mengatakan aku pernah bertemu dengan pria itu bahkan aku akrab dengannya sedangkan aku sendiri tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Rasa terkejut yang masih menguasai hatinya membuat suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar._

" _Engkau telah bertemu dengannya ketika engkau masih kecil," kata Raja Kyuhyun lembut._

" _Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," kata Baekhyun keras kepala._

 _Kelembutan dalam raut wajah Raja menghilang mendengar kata-kata itu. "Engkau harus melakukannya," kata Raja geram._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan pria membosankan seperti itu. Tidak akan," kata Baekhyun selantang keinginan hatinya untuk menolak itu semua._

" _Ia bukan pria yang seperti itu," kata Raja, "Engkau harus menerima ini semua sebab segala persiapan pesta pertunanganmu ini hampir selesai."_

 _Baekhyun benar-benar kesal mendengar nada kemarahan bercampur kemenangan itu. Ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya merubah keputusannya itu. Tetapi melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh kemarahan itu, Baekhyun merasa tak berdaya. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya. Kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih bercampur marah._

" _Aku tidak mau!" seru Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan._

 _Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya dan segera menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Rasa jengkel bercampur terkejut dan sedih membuat Baekhyun menangis terisak-isak._

" _Semua ini benar-benar mimpi buruk," kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "Dan aku harus meninggalkan mimpi buruk ini." Tengah Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana cara ia menggagalkan pesta pertunangan ini, ia teringat kata-kata ayahnya._

" _Ini semua adalah keinginan Mamamu."_

 _Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol yang tak pernah dijumpainya dan pria yang paling membosankan. Tetapi bila apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar maka itu berarti Baekhyun telah mengecewakan ibu yang paling disayanginya. Bila ibunya masih hidup, tentu ia tidak senang pada sikap Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan penentangan ini. Ingatan yang lain memasuki pikiran Baekhyun dan membuat gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu semakin bingung. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat pada kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu yang membuat ia berubah. Saat itu ia tengah memperhatikan seorang pelayan muda yang sibuk_

 _membersihkan jendela._

" _Apakah engkau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menemaniku bermain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

 _Pelayan itu memalingkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya harus melakukan tugas saya," kata pelayan itu._

" _Tetapi mengapa engkau harus melakukannya? Masih ada orang lain yang dapat melakukannya," kata Baekhyun._

" _Saya harus melakukannya, Tuan Puteri. Ini adalah tugas saya dan saya harus melakukannya sebaik-baiknya," kata pelayan itu._

" _Tidak ada yang salah bila engkau menemaniku bermain," bujuk Baekhyun._

" _Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya benar-benar tidak dapat menemani Anda."_

" _Mengapa engkau serius sekali melakukan semua itu? Apakah engkau tidak ingin bermain?"_

 _Pelayan itu memandang sedih pada kain di tangannya. "Sebenarnya saya juga ingin sekali bermain."_

" _Kalau begitu mari kita bermain," sela Baekhyun._

 _Pelayan itu mengacuhkan ajakan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya._

 _Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun merasa jengkel. "Mengapa engkau seperti semua orang? Semua orang hanya sibuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja."_

 _Pelayan itu pun jengkel mendengar kata-kata tajam Baekhyun. "Apakah Anda tahu semua ini bukan keinginan saya? Anda tidak akan pernah dapat mengerti. Anda seorang Putri yang hidup serba mewah sedangkan kami, rakyat kecil ini?"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata-kata pelayan itu._

" _Anda tidak akan dapat merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kami mencari uang hanya untuk menghidupi diri kami. Anda tidak akan pernah dapat merasakan bagaimana senangnya kami bila kami dapat mencukupi kebutuhan kami."_

 _Kata-kata tajam itu membuat Baekhyun kembali berpikir. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu menolak bila ia harus melakukan segala macam urusan kerajaan. Ia selalu menolak mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan guru privatnya. Ia tidak suka bila harus mengikuti ayahnya dan mempelajari bagaimana menjadi Ratu yang baik. Setiap kali Baekhyun melarikan diri dari semua kegiatan yang membosankannya itu. Setiap saat ia hanya bermain-main di halaman Istana yang luas. Bila ayahnya ada, Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengikuti semua kegiatan yang membosankan itu tetapi bila sang Pengawas telah pergi, maka sang Putri bebas melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya._

 _Kata-kata tajam pelayan itu membuat Baekhyun sadar selama ini ia telah berbuat salah. Seharusnya ia melakukan semua tugas-tugas yang menjadi kewajibannya sebagai Putri Mahkota. Sebagai seorang Putri ia memang tidak kekurangan apapun tetapi rakyat di luar Istana tidak sepertinya. Tidak semua orang bisa hidup dalam kemewahan. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun bagi rakyatnya adalah belajar memperlakukan rakyatnya dengan baik dan itu harus dimulai dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang kecil._

 _Setelah peristiwa itu Baekhyun mau melakukan semua kegiatan rutinnya sebagai Putri Mahkota. Walaupun Baekhyun masih merasa semua kegiatan itu membosankan tetapi ia tetap berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Keinginan Baekhyun untuk membebaskan diri dari pertunangan yang tidak disukainya ini membuat Baekhyun berada dalam kebimbangan. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang paling membosankan itu. Raja Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbohong kepadanya._

 _Tetapi…_

 _Dalam masalah ini, hal itu mungkin saja. Raja mungkin membohongi Baekhyun dengan mengatakan pertunangan ini adalah keinginan ibunya. Baekhyun percaya ibunya tidak akan mungkin membiarkan ia menikah dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Teringat kembali pada kata-kata tajam pelayan itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Istana dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan rakyat Kerajaan Lyvion yang sebenarnya serta merasakan bagaimana hidup di luar kemewahan yang selama ini mengelilinginya._

" _Aku akan meninggalkan Istana," kata Baekhyun tegas._

 _Keputusan itu telah diambil Baekhyun itu membuat gadis itu membuat keputusan-keputusan yang lain. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan bangun pagi-pagi kemudian meninggalkan Istana diam-diam. Baekhyun tahu ayahnya tidak akan curiga bila ia tidak muncul dalam makan malam._

 _Raja Kyuhyun memang tidak curiga sama sekali ketika pada malam harinya putrinya tidak muncul untuk makan malam. Ia menduga putrinya masih merasa jengkel kepadanya. Sesuai dengan rencananya, Baekhyun mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya sesaat setelah Hana meninggalkan kamarnya. Baekhyun membawa dua buah gaun putih yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak terkesan seperti gaun yang mewah. Dalam bingkisan kecil yang akan dibawanya itu, Baekhyun juga membawa leontin perak milik ibunya. Kemudian Baekhyun menulis pada secarik kertas. Kertas itu dilipatnya dengan rapi dan diletakkannya di meja belajarnya. Setelah merasa segalanya telah siap, Baekhyun segera pergi tidur agar dapat bangun pagi-pagi sebelum semua orang memulai kesibukannya. Dengan membawa bingkisan kecil itu, diam-diam Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarnya. Tidak seorangpun yang melihat kepergiannya. Bahkan penjaga pintu gerbang juga tidak mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun._

 _Kedua penjaga gerbang itu tertidur ketika Baekhyun mendekat. Dengan perlahanlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu gerbang dan menutupnya kembali agar tak seorangpun curiga. Baekhyun berjalan setengah berlari di jalan setapak menuju kota Vximour. Ia takut berjalan di kegelapan malam. Bintang-bintang di langit bersinar cemerlang. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan segera menampakkan dirinya. Udara terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Angin yang bertiup menambah dinginnya pagi itu. Suasana sangat sunyi. Tidak ada kehidupan yang tampak. Hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi serangga di kejauhan. Burung-burung malam masih berkeliaran mencari makan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Suara burung hantu yang menakutkan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa takut berada di kegelapan pagi merasa beratus-ratus mata menatapnya. Mata-mata itu menatap ingin tahu dan curiga pada dirinya. Suara burung hantu itu menyalahkan tindakannya yang menentang keinginan ayahnya. Baekhyun menatap langit yang masih gelap. Ia melihat bintang-bintang itu dan ia merasa takut. Ia merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam bintang-bintang itu._

 _Hal ini membuat Baekhyun memalingkan kepala pada Istana yang terlihat terang di kejauhan. Istana Urza berdiri dengan kokoh, melindungi penghuninya. Cahaya terang yang muncul dari dalam Istana sempat membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin kembali ke Istana yang telah memberinya perlindungan selama hampir delapan belas tahun. Baekhyun tahu bila ia kembali ke Istana, maka ia harus menerima pesta pertunangan yang akan diadakan besok lusa._

 _Membayangkan bertunangan dengan pria yang paling membosankan, Baekhyun meyakinkan hatinya untuk terus melangkah menjauhi Istana. Kembali Baekhyun menatap jalan panjang di hadapannya. Jalan inilah yang saat ini ditempuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah melepaskan jalan yang penuh dengan kemewahan dan kini ia akan berada di jalan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Di jalan ini Baekhyun tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dialaminya keesokan hari. Sedangkan di jalan satunya Baekhyun tahu ia akan menghadapi apa. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi hati kecilnya yang merasa enggan meninggalkan Istana Urza yang telah disayanginya membuat Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya ke Istana itu berulang kali. Setiap kali Baekhyun menatap Istana yang semakin menjauh itu, Baekhyun semakin merasa enggan meninggalkan Istana. Baekhyun menatap sedih Istana Urza sebelum ia membulatkan hatinya untuk tidak memalingkan kepalanya ke Istana. Setelah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihat Istana lagi, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan saat itulah ia melihat sebuah kereta tiba-tiba muncul dengan sangat cepat di tikungan tempat ia berdiri. Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingatnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ia berada di ruangan yang penuh sinar matahari ini. Baekhyun ingin menuju jendela untuk melihat apakah hari telah siang tetapi rasa pening yang masih terasa di kepalanya membuatnya kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari batu itu

seperti dinding-dinding sekeliling kamar tempat ia berada.

Melihat dinding batu yang mengelilinginya serta perabotannya yang tua, Baekhyun menduga sekarang ia berada di sebuah Castil tua. Tetapi Castil siapakah ia tidak tahu. Jelas ini bukan Castil milik keluarga raja karena semua keluarga raja baik dekat maupun jauh menggunakan binatang sebagai lambang mereka. Sedangkan keluarga pemilik Castil ini jelas-jelas menggunakan tumbuhan sebagai lambang keluarga mereka.

Di Kerajaan Lyvion memang ada banyak Castil tetapi ia tidak dapat mengetahui Castil yang manakah tempat ia berada saat ini. Di tengah Baekhyun sibuk berpikir, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Anda sudah sadar, rupanya."

Mendengar suara seseorang yang lega bercampur senang itu, Baekhyun menghentikan pikirannya dan menatap ke pintu. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam dengan apronnya yang putih bersih, tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun terus memandang lekat-lekat wajah wanita itu ketika ia mendekat. Baekhyun tidak mengenal wanita itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan wanita itu tetapi ia merasa pernah melihat wajah wanita yang setengah baya itu. Ia pernah melihat wanita itu tetapi di mana dan kapan, ia tidak tahu.

"Siapakah Anda?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Anda jangan banyak berbicara dulu. Anda baru saja sadar," kata wanita itu.

Baekhyun memandang ruangan tempat ia berada. "Ini di mana? Mengapa saya bisa berada di sini?"

"Anda baru saja tertabrak kereta kuda keluarga ini dan saat ini Anda berada di Castil mereka."

"Apa nama Castil ini?"

"Castil ini milik keluarga Kryntz yang bernama Castil Q`arde."

Jawaban wanita itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut. Entah mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Seakan-akan telah diatur oleh seseorang. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat berada di Castil milik tunangannya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangan itu. Takdir telah membuat Baekhyun yang ingin melarikan diri dari pertunangannya, kini justru berada di Castil tunangannya, Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **PS : Sebenernya karena engga ada kerjaan akhirnya malah ngeremake lagi... lagi suka bgt sama tema tema kerajaan gini hehhe aku bawa part 1 dulu entar kalo pada minat bakal aku lanjut ke part 2 jadi aku harap di review ok? Hehe kalo ga ada yaaaaa bakal aku hapus ini lol...**

 **Ok**

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!?" Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang dapat diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Anda berada di Castil Q`arde," ulang wanita itu.

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun merasa pusing. Ia kembali merasa berada di dalam mimpi buruk. Bahkan mimpi terburuk yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Baekhyun tahu ia harus segera meninggalkan Castil ini bila ia tidak ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangannya. Bila ia tidak ingin menghancurkan impiannya, ia harus meninggalkan Castil ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat, wanita itu tampak cemas. "Anda harus beristirahat dulu. Anda masih terlihat pucat," kata wanita itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harus pergi."

"Anda harus tinggal dulu di sini. Anda tampak sangat pucat."

Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mempunyai ide yang dianggap Baekhyun paling hebat. "Saya rasa Anda benar. Saya tidak dapat pergi dengan kepala pening seperti ini," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

"Bila Anda tak keberatan, saya ingin mengetahui siapakah Anda?"

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum gembira mendengar pertanyaan yang memang telah dinantikannya itu. Tetapi di luar, Baekhyun berpura-pura sedih. Ia memandang sayu pada wanita itu dan berkata lirih, "Saya tidak ingat siapakah saya."

Wanita itu terkejut mendengarnya. "Anda sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat nama maupun masa lalu Anda?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Saya turut menyesal," katanya bersimpati.

Melihat ketulusan wanita itu, Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah membohonginya tetapi ia menguatkan hatinya untuk terus bersandiwara. Bila ia benar-benar ingin membatalkan pertunangan terkonyol yang harus dialaminya ini maka ia harus menahan perasaan bersalah seperti ini. Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Saya akan mengatakan hal ini kepada majikan saya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya perbuat," kata wanita itu.

Wanita itu membenahi selimut Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa lega sekaligus senang. Baekhyun telah berhasil memainkan sebuah sandiwara dan kini agar tetap dapat menyimpan rahasia itu, Baekhyun harus dapat terus memainkan peran yang ia mainkan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati Baekhyun merasa was-was apakah ia akan tetap dapat menjaga rahasianya ini. Apakah ia akan dapat membohongi semua orang di Castil ini seperti ia membohongi wanita itu.

Karena keinginannya yang kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pertunangan konyol ini, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk terus bersandiwara dan bersandiwara. Baekhyun juga harus dapat menahan perasaan bersalahnya. Menyadari ia kini berada di luar Istana Urza, membuat Baekhyun melupakan kegelisahannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia senang dapat meninggalkan Istana tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui kepergiannya. Baekhyun senang dapat terbebas dari kegiatan rutin yang membosankan. Tetapi tidak urung juga hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak melakukan tugasnya sebagai Putri Mahkota. Baekhyun melupakan segala perasaan bersalahnya dan mulai melamunkan hari esok di luar Istana.

Membayangkan dirinya berjalan-jalan seorang diri di tengah keramaian tanpa ada yang mengenalinya, membuat Baekhyun merasa senang. Selama ini ke manapun ia pergi, setiap orang selalu mengenalnya karena pengawal-pengawal yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Ke mana pun ia pergi pasti ada pengawal di sisinya yang selalu siap menjaganya dari segala macam bahaya. Tetapi itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak bebas. Ia merasa pengawal-pengawal itu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Mereka selalu melarang Baekhyun melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

Sekarang di sisi Baekhyun tidak ada seorangpun pengawal bahkan Hana yang selalu bersamanya juga tidak ada. Baekhyun merasa bebas seperti seekor burung yang bebas dari sangkar emasnya. Dan setelah burung itu bebas, ia ingin mengepakkan sayapnya mengelilingi dunia yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Demikian pula Baekhyun. Selama ini kepergian Baekhyun hanya ke tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan urusan kerajaan. Banyak kota besar yang didatangi Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain-main di hutan, di pedesaan yang tentram. Apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini adalah berjalan-jalan ke semua tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya seorang diri sambil menikmati kebebasan di luar Istana. Baekhyun ingin menikmati kebebasannya dari segala kegiatan rutin yang membosankan dengan bermain-main. Di tengah Baekhyun sedang melamunkan hari-hari yang akan dihadapinya, Raja Kyuhyun kebingungan di Istana Urza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa kali Raja mondar-mandir di dalam Ruang Tahta. Sesekali Raja menatap cemas kepada orang-orang yang berdiri mematung di dekatnya. Kecemasan dan kemarahan yang nampak di wajah yang telah berkerut itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam seribu bahasa. Semua nampak ketakutan menghadapi Raja Kyuhyun yang bagai meriam yang siap meledak itu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama akhirnya Raja berkata, "Jadi Baekhyun belum ditemukan?"

Kris maju ke depan membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan saya, Paduka. Saya telah mencari Tuan Puteri ke seluruh penjuru Istana tetapi saya tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Aku menyuruhmu mencari Baekhyun bukan hanya di dalam Istana saja tetapi juga di sekitar Istana. Bila engkau melakukannya pasti Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di sini tetapi nyatanya sekarang ia tidak berada di sini dan kemungkinan besar ia telah berada jauh dari Istana," kata Raja geram.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Paduka. Saya juga telah mencari Tuan Puteri di sekitar Istana bahkan hingga Vximour tetapi saya masih saja tidak dapat menemukan Tuan Puteri. Tuan Puteri seperti hilang terlelan bumi," kata Kris tenang.

Raja Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Kris.

"Engkau sebagai Kepala Pengawal Istana tidak mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun?" kata Raja tidak dapat mengurangi kemarahannya. Telah puluhan kali Kris menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan ia semakin tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam menghadapi sikap Raja yang meledak-ledak. Kris menatap tenang wajah Raja Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

Dan dengan tenang pula ia berkata, "Maafkan atas ketidakmampuan saya, Paduka. Sebagai Kepala Pengawal Istana yang bertugas menjaga Istana saya tidak mampu menjaga Istana dengan baik sehingga kepergian Tuan Puteri tidak dapat saya ketahui."

"Sudahlah percuma saja engkau beribu-ribu kali mengatakan maaf. Tidak akan ada gunanya. Baekhyun tetap tidak dapat berada di sini saat ini," kata Raja kesal, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa tidak seorangpun mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun. Bahkan penjaga gerbang. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan mereka sehingga tidak mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun."

"Saya kurang mengerti, Paduka. Mereka mengatakan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kapan Tuan Puteri meninggalkan Istana bahkan pintu gerbang Istana terus tertutup," kata Kris melaporkan.

"Sebarkan pencarian Baekhyun. Cari Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Lyvion jangan ada suatu daerah pun yang terlewatkan!" perintah Raja Kyuhyun, "Besok lusa Baekhyun harus sudah ada di sini!" Kris bimbang mendengar perintah itu. Walaupun Kerajaan Lyvion tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai negara yang luas tetapi untuk mencari seseorang dalam waktu dua hari bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan mengingat kondisi Kerajaan Lyvion yang berbukit-bukit. Penduduk Kerajaan Lyvion tersebar di antara bukit-bukit itu dan untuk mencapai suatu daerah dari daerah yang lain membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apakah kita harus mencarinya dalam waktu dua hari?" tanya Kris ragu-ragu.

"Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun dalam dua hari. Baekhyun harus menghadiri pesta pertunangannya," kata Raja tegas.

"Apakah kita tidak dapat menunda pesta tersebut?"

"Tidak!" sahut Raja, "Kita tidak dapat menunda pesta yang telah selesai dipersiapkan ini. Engkau harus menemukan Baekhyun dalam waktu dua hari."

Kris ragu-ragu. "Apakah saya harus mengumumkan kepada masyarakat?"

Raja menatap tajam wajah Kris yang diliputi keraguan. "Tidak," katanya tegas, "Kita tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun."

"Kita akan mengalami kesulitan bila kita tidak meminta bantuan rakyat." Walaupun telah diperingati oleh Kris, tetapi Raja Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada orang di luar Istana mengenai hilangnya Baekhyun ini.

"Cari dan temukan Baekhyun dalam dua hari ini. Dan tidak seorangpun di luar Istana yang boleh mengetahui hal ini."

Suara Raja yang tegas bercampur kemarahan itu membuat Kris memutuskan untuk berdiam diri. Kris tahu pada saat Raja sedang berada di puncak kemarahannya, lebih baik tidak dilawan. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan hanya segera mengundurkan diri dan melaksanakan perintah Raja. Walaupun Kris menerima perintah itu tanpa banyak membantah, dalam hatinya banyak sekali saran yang ingin diberikannya pada Raja Kyuhyun. Tetapi melihat kemarahan Raja Kyuhyun yang telah memuncak itu hal itu rasanya tidak akan berhasil malah akan membuat Raja semakin marah. Tidak hanya Kris yang menganggap tugas yang diberikan Raja padanya kali ini sangat berat. Semua orang yang berada di Ruang Tahta juga berpendapat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sendiri yang dikhawatirkan oleh seluruh penghuni Istana kini sedang tersenyum puas di Castil Q`arde sambil membayangkan hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya di luar Istana Urza. Rasa senang yang memenuhi dadanya membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Pelayan yang tadi datang bersama seorang wanita yang tampak tak asing lagi di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Setahu Baekhyun ini adalah kunjungannya yang pertama di Castil Q`arde. Ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Castil Q`arde tetapi wajah wanita itu serta pelayan di sampingnya tampak tak asing lagi di matanya. Tetapi kapan dan di manakah mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tahu ini adalah pertemuannya yang pertama dengan kedua wanita itu.

Baekhyun terus memandang lekat-lekat wajah kedua wanita itu. Wanita yang berpakaian lebih mewah jelas adalah majikan pelayan itu. Kecantikan di wajah wanita yang telah tua itu tidak luntur. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Ketika wanita itu mendekatinya, Baekhyun melihat keanggunan yang terpancar dari gerak-geriknya. Sebagai gadis yang telah bertemu banyak orang, Baekhyun lekas mengetahui wanita itu adalah istri pemilik Castil Q`arde dan juga calon ibunya bila ia jadi menikah dengan Chanyeol yaitu Duchess of Kryntz, Victoria. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyukai pertunangan konyol ayahnya dan ia bermaksud untuk menggagalkan pertunangan konyol ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Kata Haneul engkau tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun pura-pura tersenyum sedih. Ia memandang sayu wajah kedua wanita di hadapannya. "Saya tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa dari masa lalu saya."

Wanita itu tersenyum simpati kepadanya. "Saya turut menyesal mendengarnya."

Baekhyun terus memandang wajah wanita itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia menanti cemas keputusan wanita itu mengenai masa depannya. Apakah wanita itu akan membiarkan ia tetap berada di Castil Q`arde seperti keinginannya atau mengirimnya ke tempat yang lain. Kali ini wajah cemas Baekhyun bukan topeng. Baekhyun benar-benar cemas. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kecemasan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Jangan kaupikirkan masa depanmu. Saat ini yang harus kaulakukan adalah beristirahat sambil berusaha mengembalikan ingatanmu."

Walaupun wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai masa depannya tetapi Baekhyun tahu wanita itu tidak akan membiarkan ia meninggalkan Castil Q`arde sebelum ia mengingat kembali semua ingatannya. Kata-kata yang penuh simpati dari wanita cantik itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas dalam hati. Tetapi senyum lega bercampur terima kasih di wajah Baekhyun bukan bagian dari sandiwara yang sedang diperankan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar lega sekaligus berterima kasih atas kata-kata simpati wanita itu.

Seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, wanita itu menepuk lembut lengan Baekhyun. "Jangan kau khawatirkan masa depanmu," katanya menenangkan Baekhyun, "Sekarang engkau harus beristirahat." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Wanita itu beserta pelayan yang dipanggilnya Haneul meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Ketika mereka semakin mendekati pintu, wanita itu berbisik kepada Haneul, "Aku merasa seperti pernah melihat gadis itu."

Haneul mengangguk, "Saya juga merasa demikian, Yang Mulia. Tetapi saya tidak kapan." Wanita itu melirik wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak pucat. "Ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Haneul tersenyum. "Malang sekali nasib gadis itu. Ia tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya."

"Ya, ia juga tampak sangat sedih karena tidak dapat mengingat apa pun dari masa lalunya," kata wanita itu menyetujui.

Sepeninggal kedua wanita itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar barang yang dibawanya dari Istana tidak ada bersamanya. Baekhyun khawatir mereka membuka isi barang itu dan menemukan leontin ibunya yang kemudian akan membuat semua orang di Castil Q`arde mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Putri Baekhyun. Dengan menahan rasa pening di kepalanya, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mulai mencari bingkisan yang tadi pagi masih bersamanya. Usaha pencarian Baekhyun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain rasa pening di kepalanya yang bertambah parah. Dengan bersusah payah Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur dan berbaring. Kepalanya pening itu membuat Baekhyun tertidur dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, hari telah terang. Sinar matahari telah memenuhi ruangan itu. Baekhyun melihat bingkisan putih yang tadi dicarinya kini berada di meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil bingkisan itu ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berseru kepadanya.

"Jangan bangun dulu!"

Baekhyun terkejut akan kehadiran Haneul. Rupanya sejak tadi Haneul telah berada di ruangan itu hanya saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Rasa terkejut yang masih menguasainya membuat Baekhyun menurut ketika wanita itu membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak bangun dulu sampai Anda benar-benar pulih," kata Haneul, "Kepala Anda terbentur cukup keras sehingga Anda kehilangan ingatan."

Baekhyun menatap wajah wanita itu tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian ia menatap bingkisan kecil di meja. Haneul mengerti apa yang dilihat Baekhyun. Ia mengambil bingkisan itu dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini bingkisan yang ada bersama Anda. Kami tidak membuka bingkisan ini tetapi kami rasa isi bingkisan ini akan membantu mengembalikan ingatan Anda."

Baekhyun mengambil bingkisan itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak dapat membuka bingkisan itu di hadapan Haneul yang ingin tahu apa isi bingkisan putih yang sekarang berada di pelukannya.

Melihat rasa ingin tahu yang tampak jelas di mata wanita itu, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka bingkisan itu sebagai penebusan atas kebohongan yang dikatakannya kepada Haneul yang telah merawatnya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka bingkisan itu. Ketika tangan Baekhyun menyentuh leontin ibunya, ia segera menggenggam leontin itu kemudian menunjukkan gaun putih yang dibawanya kepada Haneul. Haneul diam saja melihat gaun di pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil gaun itu dan mengamatinya. Sementara Haneul mengamati gaun-gaun itu, Baekhyun menyembunyikan leontin peraknya di bawah bantalnya.

"Mengapa Anda membawa gaun-gaun ini?" tanya Haneul curiga,

"Saya tidak ingat," kata Baekhyun tenang.

"Saya lupa kalau Anda tidak dapat mengingat masa lalu Anda," kata Haneul menyesal.

Baekhyun diam menanti pendapat wanita itu yang lain. Ia tahu Haneul akan mengatakan pendapatnya mengenai gaun yang dibawanya. Dengan tenang dipandanginya wanita itu dan ia tersenyum ketika Haneul berkata, "Saya tidak tahu siapa Anda tetapi gaun ini menunjukkan Anda bukan berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa."

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya tidak akan mengumumkan berita hilangnya ini kepada masyarakat sebelum hari pesta itu tiba. Raja Kyuhyun pasti berusaha menemukan dirinya dalam dua hari agar ia dapat menghadiri pesta pertunangan itu. Baekhyun yakin ayahnya tidak akan dapat menemukan dirinya dalam dua hari walaupun saat ini ia berada tak jauh dari Istana. Raja Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengirimkan pasukan ke Castil Q`arde untuk menemukan dirinya di sini. Ayahnya tentu tidak ingin keluarga Kryntz mengetahui hilangnya dirinya. Karena itu Baekhyun yakin setelah ia masih belum ditemukan dalam dua hari itu, Raja Kyuhyun akan mengumumkan berita menghilangnya dirinya. Sebelum berita itu muncul, Baekhyun tidak ingin seorangpun di Castil Q`arde yang menduga dirinya bukan berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Baekhyun ingin semua orang di Castil Q`arde menduga dirinya dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Dan kelak bila berita menghilangnya Putri Mahkota beredar, tidak seorangpun curiga dirinya adalah sang Putri Mahkota yang hilang. Bila Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang sebelum ia berhasil membuat ayahnya membatalkan pertunangan konyol ini, maka Baekhyun harus bermain sandiwara yang baik mulai dari saat ini. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya bila berita menghilangnya dirinya telah diumumkan ayahnya, maka Baekhyun berkata,

"Bila saya berasal dari kaum bangsawan, mengapa saya pergi seorang diri?"

Haneul terkejut mendengarnya. "Anda benar. Mengapa Anda pergi sendirian?"

Baekhyun pura-pura berpikir. Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil membuat kepercayaan Haneul menjadi goyah.

"Mungkin saya mendapat gaun itu dari teman atau mungkin majikan saya," kata Baekhyun tenang.

Haneul menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tenang namun diliputi banyak pertanyaan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun sedang tersenyum senang melihat keragu-raguan di wajah tuanya.

"Mungkin juga," kata Haneul.

Kata-kata yang masih dipenuhi keragu-raguan itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Haneul benar-benar yakin ia bukan seorang gadis kaya. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak dapat lagi menggunakan kata-kata untuk membuat wanita itu percaya ia bukan dari keluarga bangsawan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah. Ia akan berusaha terus dalam dua hari ini untuk membuat semua orang di Castil Q`arde termasuk Haneul yakin ia berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

"Gaun yang Anda kenakan ketika Anda tertabrak kereta…," kata Haneul ragu-ragu namun ia tetap meneruskan kalimatnya, "Gaun itu kotor dan robek. Tetapi Anda jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha untuk membetulkannya kembali."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Saya rasa sejak tadi saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri saya," kata Haneul tiba-tiba, "Anda dapat memanggil saya Haneul."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya masih ada yang belum saya lakukan," kata Haneul sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat sikap Haneul. Sejak kecil Baekhyun telah diajari oleh Raja Kyuhyun untuk dapat mengenal sifat lawan bicaranya baik melalui tutur katanya maupun sikapnya. Setiap kali Baekhyun menghadapi seseorang, ia selalu berusaha untuk memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku serta tutur kata orang itu. Setelah itu barulah Baekhyun tahu sifat orang itu dan biasanya dugaan Baekhyun tidak pernah meleset. Sikap Haneul sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu itu menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun sifatnya yang pelupa.

Sifat pelupa Haneul benar-benar menguntungkan Baekhyun. Bila suatu saat nanti ia tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu di depan Haneul yang dapat membuat wanita itu menduga ia adalah Putri Mahkota, Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir Haneul akan mengingat hal itu dan mengatakannya kepada yang lain. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia tetap akan bersikap hati-hati di depan Haneul yang pelupa. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Haneul. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Haneul terkejut. Dengan terburu-buru Haneul menghampiri pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Haneul yang lucu. Dengan badannya yang gemuk, wanita itu cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu sehingga sempat membuat Baekhyun takut wanita itu terjatuh. Baekhyun masih tersenyum geli ketika Haneul membuka pintu. Entah apa yang dikatakan Haneul pada seseorang di luar pintu. Tetapi yang jelas tak lama kemudian Haneul menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Saya ingat sekarang. Saya belum meminta seseorang untuk mengantar makan siang untuk Anda," kata Haneul senang, "Sejak tadi Anda belum makan dan tentunya Anda lapar. Untung sekali pelayan itu muncul dan menanyakan bila Anda sudah bangun."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat wajah senang Haneul yang seperti anak-anak itu. Haneul berjalan gelisah di dalam kamar itu. "Mengapa mereka lama sekali?"Baekhyun diam saja mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan Haneul kepada dirinya sendiri itu. Baekhyun menduga ruangan tempat ia berada ini jauh dari dapur juga Ruang Makan. Sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga," kata Haneul senang sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Sikap Haneul yang agak kekanak-kanakan walau usianya telah tua, membuat Baekhyun menyukai wanita tua yang gemuk itu. Ia tersenyum pada Haneul yang mendekatinya sambil membawa nampan yang penuh berisi makanan. Haneul duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengawasi Baekhyun yang menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sikapnya itu membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti anak kecil yang tengah diawasi pengasuhnya agar mau menghabiskan makan siangnya. Mata Haneul yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya membuat Baekhyun menduga wanita itu adalah Nanny di keluarga Kryntz. Tak dapat dibayangkannya bagaimana cara wanita pelupa ini merawat anak asuhnya sehingga anak asuhnya itu menjadi seseorang yang sangat serius dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya. Sang kakak menjadi seorang yang selalu serius bagaimana dengan adiknya dan keluarganya? Pikiran ini membuat Baekhyun sempat merasa ragu akan keputusannya untuk tinggal di Castil Q`arde sambil berusaha membatalkan pertunangannya. Jelas sekali sifat serius bukanlah hal yang sesuai dengan Baekhyun yang selalu ingin hidup bebas dan penuh dengan keceriaan. Sikap serius Chanyeol beserta keluarganya pasti akan membuat Baekhyun cepat merasa bosan tinggal di Castil Q`arde.

Walaupun bagi semua orang Baekhyun adalah Putri yang baik, yang selalu memperhatikan segala pekerjaan yang menjadi tugasnya, namun sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat membenci kegiatan rutinnya. Andaikata Baekhyun bukan Putri Mahkota, ia pasti tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang membosankannya itu. Hanya demi ayahnya dan Kerajaan Lyvion saja Baekhyun mau melakukannya. Sekarang pikiran bahwa ia tinggal di tengah-tengah keluarga yang selalu serius membuat Baekhyun ragu-ragu apakah ia tidak akan bosan tinggal di Castil Q`arde sampai ia berhasil membuat pertunangan konyolnya gagal. Melihat wajah Haneul yang tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun yakin ia akan dapat melakukan semuanya seperti yang telah direncanakannya. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan bosan bila ia masih dapat melihat wajah Haneul yang bundar dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan tentu saja selama Baekhyun berada di Castil Q`arde, ia akan terus dapat bertemu dengan Haneul. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun lega. Satu-satunya yang belum melegakan Baekhyun adalah ia belum mengetahui dengan jelas apakah yang akan dilakukan keluarga Kryntz terhadapnya. Memang Baekhyun telah mempunyai dugaan bahwa Duchess of Kryntz tidak akan mengijinkannya meninggalkan Castil Q`arde sebelum ingatannya pulih. Tetapi Baekhyun ingin mendengar sendiri kepastian mengenai itu dari keluarga Kryntz.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menanti lama untuk dapat mengetahui hal itu karena siang itu juga setelah ia menghabiskan makan siangnya, Duchess ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah mendandani Baekhyun, Haneul membawa gadis itu ke Ruang Duduk di mana Duchess akan menemuinya.

Ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan Ruang Duduk, Baekhyun melihat seseorang juga berjalan mendekati Ruang Duduk. Melihat tubuh pria itu yang pendek dan gemuk, Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa, Miss?" tanya Haneul keheranan.

Baekhyun menatap pria yang terus berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya itu. "Pria itu lucu sekali. Ia seperti bola yang menggelinding."

Haneul melihat pria yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Miss. Ia putra Duke of Kryntz."

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Tidak mungkin," katanya perlahan seperti berbisik.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan ayahnya telah memilih pria itu sebagai tunangannya. Tetapi Baekhyun lebih tidak dapat membayangkan pria yang bertubuh bulat seperti bola itu dikagumi banyak wanita. Bila pria itu adalah seseorang yang selalu serius, itu mungkin saja. Tetapi bila dikatakan pria yang bertubuh bulat seperti bola itu adalah pria yang tampan dan menarik, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sama tidak mungkinnya dengan kata-kata Raja Kyuhyun yang mengatakan tunangan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang menarik.

Membayangkan dirinya berdiri di samping pria itu di pesta pertunangan mereka membuat Baekhyun hampir pingsan karena rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya. Tetapi Baekhyun menahan perasaan itu karena ia tahu bila ia menunjukkan perasaan itu maka semua rencananya tidak akan berjalan seperti yang diharapkannya. Dan setelah melihat sendiri tunangannya,

Baekhyun semakin ingin membatalkan pertunangan konyolnya. Baekhyun sengaja berjalan lambat-lambat agar pria yang tengah terburu-buru itu segera sampai di Ruang Duduk. Ketika ia melihat keluarga Kryntz berkumpul di Ruang Duduk, Baekhyun diam saja sambil berusaha menahan rasa ingin tahunya ketika melihat jumlah anggota keluarga Kryntz yang berkurang satu.

Baekhyun melihat tunangannya itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Duke of Kryntz, Changmin. Victoria menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. "Duduklah di sini, kami ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Victoria sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun di depan Changmin.

"Kami turut menyesal atas kejadian yang menimpamu," kata Changmin memulai percakapan. Baekhyun diam saja.

"Kami ingin engkau tinggal di sini sampai ingatanmu kembali," kata Changmin meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tinggallah di sini sampai ingatanmu pulih," kata Victoria ikut membujuk Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih diam saja, Changmin berkata, "Kami mengakui ini semua adalah kesalahan putra kami. Ia tidak hati-hati hingga ia menabrakmu."

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud menabrak Anda, saya tadi pagi terburu-buru mengejar kakak saya," kata pria itu.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. "Kakak?" tanyanya lirih.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali kakak saya pergi ke Druqent untuk menjemput kemenakan kami yang ingin berlibur di sini dan ia lupa membawa oleh-oleh yang hendak diberikan Mama kepada adiknya."

Baekhyun memandang tak mengerti wajah Victoria.

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. "Kami mempunyai dua putra. Yang seorang bernama Park Chanyeol dan yang ini adalah Park Sehun," kata Changmin menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang engkau lihat putra keduaku ini anak yang nakal. Demikian pula kakaknya," kata Victoria menambahkan, "Karena itu bila engkau tidak berkeberatan, kami ingin engkau tinggal di sini dan menjadi anak perempuan kami sampai ingatanmu pulih. Selama ini kami ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan yang juga meramaikan Castil Q`arde."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Changmin dan Victoria bergantian. Ia masih sukar mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Baekhyun memang tidak mengetahui banyak tentang keluarga tunangannya ini tapi ia tahu keluarga ini mempunyai dua orang putra.

Sungguh merupakan suatu kekeliruan yang konyol. Bagimana mungkin Baekhyun segera menduga pria yang ditemuinya adalah tunangannya tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan pria itu adalah adik tunangannya. Memang pertunangan konyol ini membuat Baekhyun juga merasa dirinya seperti orang konyol. Ia sendiri ingin melepaskan diri dari pertunangan konyolnya tapi ia sendiri juga yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Castil tunangannya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega mengetahui pria itu bukan tunangannya dan saat ini tunangannya sedang berada di Druqent untuk menjemput kemenakannya. Tetapi Baekhyun masih khawatir tunangannya akan mirip dengan adiknya, Sehun.

Baekhyun tahu tunangannya akan kembali sebelum pesta pertunangan itu diadakan. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun akan tahu seperti apakah tunangannya, apakah ia mirip Changmin yang gemuk tetapi tegap atau Victoria yang cantik. Setelah menguasai perasaannya, Baekhyun berkata senang, "Saya senang sekali mendengarnya. Lagipula saya tidak tahu saya harus ke mana dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

"Keputusan yang bijaksana," puji Changmin.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu memberikan nama yang tepat untukmu," kata Victoria ikut senang.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli pada nama apa yang diberikan keluarga Kryntz kepadanya. Saat ini ia merasa lega karena ia berhasil memasuki sarang musuh dan ia tinggal melanjutkan rencana selanjutnya. Hingga besok lusa, ia harus dapat meyakinkan semua orang di Castil Q`arde bahwa ia tidak berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Kemudian besok ia akan bertemu tunangannya. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa rupa tunangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : Tetep setia review ya biar aku tau peminatnyaaaa. Oh iya , please love chanbaek no matter what!**_


	3. Chapter 3

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tulisan miring untuk flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melihat dua ekor kuda datang mendekati Castil Q`arde. Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Sejak tadi pagi saat ia menghindari Sehun, Baekhyun terus duduk di dahan pohon yang tinggi itu sambil mengawasi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depan Castil Q`arde. Langit yang cerah dengan awan-awan putihnya menaungi Baekhyun.

Walaupun tempat duduknya berada jauh dari permukaan tanah, Baekhyun tidak merasa takut. Ia sudah sering duduk di dahan pohon yang tinggi di Istana Urza. Setiap kali Baekhyun melarikan diri dari kegiatan rutinnya, pohon-pohon di halaman Istana Urza lah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak seorangpun yang menduga ia memanjat pohon itu dan duduk di dahannya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil melihat mereka yang mengejarnya tengah kebingungan mencarinya.

Sering kali Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan pengasuhnya, Hana bila wanita itu mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya bila ia menghilang. Bila Hana yang selalu disiplin itu mengetahuinya, mungkin yang akan dilakukan wanita itu adalah pingsan. Wanita itu tentu tidak percaya Putri Mahkota seperti Baekhyun memanjat pohon. Tata krama sebagai Putri Mahkota tidak pernah mengajari Baekhyun cara memanjat pohon bahkan tidak pernah mengijinkan Baekhyun memanjat pohon. Tetapi Baekhyun memang seorang gadis yang sulit diatur. Ia tidak pernah mempedulikan tata krama bila ayahnya tidak ada di Istana Urza.

Hana tidak pernah tahu bahwa sesungguhnya bersikap sopan dan manis sebagai Putri Mahkota yang baik membuat Baekhyun merasa tersiksa. Baekhyun sering kali tergoda untuk melarikan diri dari semua kegiatan yang membosankan tetapi ia selalu mengingat teguran pelayan itu dan ia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa bosannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tadi pagi ketika Baekhyun tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Castil Q`arde, ia merasa seseorang sedang mengikutinya tetapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sengaja ia berjalan lambat-lambat untuk menanti apakah orang yang mengikutinya itu akan segera mengejarnya. Tetapi rupanya orang itu tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Ketika ia membelok ke taman yang luas, Baekhyun bersandar di tembok dan menanti siapa yang sedang mengikutinya._

 _Baekhyun tidak terkejut ketika melihat Sehun lah yang mengikutinya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, Baekhyun sudah tidak menyukai pria itu. Entah mengapa ia segera tidak menyukai pria yang baru dijumpainya itu. Baekhyun hanya tahu ia tidak pernah menyukai pria yang selalu menggodanya itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana Sehun tahu ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Baekhyun yakin tidak ada orang yang melihatnya ketika ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Sehun tiba di sisi Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak mengetahui Baekhyun tengah bersandar di dinding di sampingnya. Matanya mencari Baekhyun di taman yang luas._

" _Kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun sedingin es._

 _Sehun terkejut. "Tak kuduga kau ada di sini."_

" _Kau mencariku?" ulang Baekhyun._

" _Jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu," kata Sehun._

 _Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun menghitung berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat yang sama. Rasanya sudah terlalu sering Baekhyun mendengar pria mengucapkan kalimat itu kepadanya._

 _Dengan tenang Baekhyun berkata, "Kalau kau mencariku hanya untuk mengatakan itu, aku akan pergi."_

 _Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Sehun tetapi pria itu menahan tangannya. Tangan Sehun yang meremas lengannya membuatnya kesakitan. "Lepaskan tanganku," katanya dingin sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan pria itu._

" _Mengapa kau bersikap sedingin itu padaku?"_

" _Tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan santai._

 _Sehun tersenyum. "Apa kau terbiasa melakukan itu kepada semua pria yang kau temui?"_

 _Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengangguk tetapi ia bersikap tidak peduli. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya yang terhenti karena pria itu. Baekhyun tahu Sehun mengikutinya tetapi ia diam saja._

" _Mengapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Baekhyun terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa._

" _Kau kira aku tidak tahu mengapa kemarin malam kau cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Kau ingin menghindariku bukan?"_

 _Kata-kata pria itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan pria itu. Sudah cukup sering pula Baekhyun mendengar kalimat itu di belakangnya. Sewaktu ia masih seorang Putri Mahkota tidak seorang pria pun yang berani mengucapkan kalimat itu walau sesesungguhnya mereka jengkel pada sikapnya yang angkuh. Banyak yang mengatakan ia adalah gadis yang dingin. Tetapi itu adalah dugaan yang salah. Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari setiap pria yang dijumpainya karena ia tidak menyukai mereka yang selalu memuji dirinya. Baekhyun yakin andaikata ia bukan Putri Mahkota, mereka pasti tidak akan memujinya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Lyvion yang makmur?. Dan jalan termudah untuk mencapai kedudukan itu adalah melalui sang Putri Mahkota yang cantik juga kekurangan kasih sayang ayahnya. Baekhyun percaya setiap pria memanfaatkannya untuk mencapai kedudukan itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia memang cantik seperti yang mereka katakan._

" _Kau jangan menghindariku, Rosse," kata Sehun memperingatkan,_

" _Akulah yang memilihkan nama itu untukmu."_

 _Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam wajah bulat Sehun._

" _Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya."_

 _Baekhyun tidak peduli nama apa yang diberikan keluarga Kryntz padanya. Saat ini yang ia pedulikan adalah rencananya untuk menggagalkan pertunangannya._

 _Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. "Kau tidak suka nama itu?"_

 _Baekhyun diam saja. Ia benar-benar ingin segera menjauh dari Sehun._

" _Mengapa kau menghindariku yang telah memilihkan nama itu untukmu? Kalau kau tidak menyukai nama itu katakan saja kepadaku. Nama itu memang cocok untuk gadis secantik dirimu. Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu berseri seperti bunga mawar."_

 _Nama barunya itu memang sesuai dengan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya. Matanya selalu menatap tajam apa yang dilihatnya, seperti elang._

" _Nama itu sesuai untukmu. Kau memiliki tatapan tajam seperti elang. Kau sangat cantik dan selalu terlihat ceria seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Hanya bunga mawar yang sesuai denganmu. Durinya seperti tatapan tajammu dan keindahan bunganya seperti kecantikkanmu," kata Sehun._

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menghindarimu maka sekarang kejarlah aku," kata Baekhyun sambil berlari menjauh._

 _Baekhyun tahu Sehun tidak akan dapat mengejarnya. Sekeras apa pun usaha Sehun untuk mengejarnya, ia tidak akan dapat menangkap Baekhyun yang berlari cepat._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyadari Changmin dan Victoria tengah memperhatikan dirinya._

" _Mereka kelihatannya akrab sekali," kata Victoria yang melihat Baekhyun sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Sehun._

 _Changmin mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata istrinya. Mereka terus memperhatikan Sehun yang berusaha mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa senang ketika ia melihat Sehun tertinggal di belakangnya. Ia menghilang di halaman luar Castil Q`arde._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kuda yang meringkik membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kuda-kuda yang mendekati Castil Q`arde. Seorang anak kecil yang mengendarai salah satu kuda itu tiba-tiba melarikan kudanya dengan cepat ketika ia melihat Castil Q`arde. Anak itu tampak benar-benar senang melihat Castil Q`arde yang telah dekat. Dari tempatnya yang cukup tinggi, Baekhyun mendengar suara lantang seorang pria yang mengawasi anak itu.

"Hati-hati!"

Baru saja pria itu mengatakannya ketika tiba-tiba kuda yang ditunggangi anak itu meringkik keras kemudian berlari kencang tanpa mau menuruti perintah anak itu. Baekhyun melihat anak itu berteriak ketakutan karena kuda yang ditungganginya tiba-tiba menjadi liar. Pria yang sejak tadi mengikuti anak itu dari kejauhan segera mendekat. Tetapi ia terlambat, anak itu telah terjatuh dari kudanya ketika ia sampai di bawah pohon tempat Baekhyun duduk sambil mengawasi mereka. Tingkah kuda yang benar-benar tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi itu membuat Baekhyun tidak berpikir panjang lagi. Ia melompat ke punggung kuda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ketika Baekhyun melompat ke punggung kuda itu ia tidak sempat berpikir kalau ia dapat terluka. Saat itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun hanya segera menenangkan kuda yang sulit dikendalikan itu sehingga tidak semakin mendekati anak kecil yang ketakutan itu. Untunglah kali ini sang Takdir memihak Baekhyun. Baekhyun jatuh tepat di punggung kuda itu dan dengan segera ia berusaha mengendalikan kuda itu. Ia menarik kuat-kuat tali kendali kuda itu. Mula-mula kuda itu tidak mau menurut tetapi Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis yang mudah menyerah. Setelah Baekhyun berhasil mengendalikan kuda itu, ia segera melompat dari punggung kuda yang telah diam itu dan mendekati anak kecil yang terpana dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Baekhyun memeriksa lutut anak itu yang terluka. Dengan sapu tangannya ia membersihkan luka itu dari debu kemudian membalutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut anak itu.

"Sebaiknya aku segera membawamu ke dalam."

Anak itu masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya sehingga ia diam saja ketika Baekhyun menggendongnya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan Anda."

Suara lantang yang tadi didengarnya dari atas pohon membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Rupanya sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke anak kecil di gendongannya serta kudanya sehingga ia melupakan kehadiran pria itu. Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu. Pria itu mirip Victoria namun matanya gelap seperti Changmin. Ketika mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata pria itu, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa seakan-akan mata pria itu telah menghentikan seluruh gerakannya. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak. Mereka hanya diam terpaku dan terus saling memandang seolah-olah ingin saling mengenal. Suara erangan anak di gendongan Baekhyun mengejutkan mereka berdua yang sibuk bertatap-tatapan.

Pria itu mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri terkejut ketika pria itu berkata, "Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda. Sekarang ijinkanlah saya untuk membawa kemenakan saya masuk Castil Q`arde."

Walaupun Baekhyun telah menduga pria itu adalah kakak Sehun tetapi kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu tetap membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Walaupun secara tidak langsung pria itu telah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak percaya. Bagi Baekhyun sungguh mustahil Chanyeol berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun lebih mirip dengan Changmin sedangkan Chanyeol mirip dengan Victoria.

Pria itu semakin mendekati Baekhyun. "Saya akan membawa kemenakan saya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara lantang itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Untuk menutupi keterkejutannya Baekhyun cepat-cepat berkata, "Saya akan membawanya masuk. Anda membawa kuda-kuda itu saja." Tanpa menanti jawaban pria itu, Baekhyun segera membawa masuk anak itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah pria itu mengikutinya tetapi dari pendengarannya ia tahu pria itu mengikuti mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun memecahkan kesunyian.

Anak itu menggeleng. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu anak laki-laki itu masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Apakah lukamu tidak terasa sakit?"

Sekali lagi anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke pria yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menuntun dua ekor kuda melewati taman. Seperti halnya Baekhyun, pria itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Pria itu memusatkan perhatiannya ke gadis yang berjalan di depannya sambil menggendong kemenakannya. Ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sesaat yang lalu saat ia mendekati kemenakannya yang jatuh dari kudanya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih terjatuh dari atas pohon. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat seorang gadis terjatuh dari pohon yang yang tinggi. Semula ia mengira gadis itu akan jatuh tetapi ternyata gadis itu dengan mudah mencapai punggung kuda yang semula ditunggani kemenakannya. Dengan mudah pula gadis itu mengendalikan kuda yang tiba-tiba menjadi liar itu. Melihatnya, pria itu semakin terkejut. Rupanya gadis itu tidak terjatuh dari pohon tetapi memang sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas pohon untuk mengendalikan kuda yang liar itu. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, gadis itu segera menghampiri kemenakannya yang terluka. Ia melihat gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada kemenakannya. Keterkejutan pria itu masih belum berakhir. Ia terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu. Wajah cantik itu tampak tenang namun matanya memandang tajam padanya. Matanya yang hijau tua tampak kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Pria itu terpana pada mata hijau yang menatap tajam padanya. Mata itu seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Sekarang ia hanya dapat terdiam memandangi gadis yang tampak berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang beberapa saat lalu melompat dari pohon. Gadis yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat seperti gadis liar sekarang berjalan dengan anggun di depannya.

Pria itu semakin ingin mengetahui siapakah gadis itu ketika ia melihat gadis itu dengan mudah mencapai bangunan utama Castil Q`arde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pria yang mengikutinya. Ia ingin segera mencapai Ruang Kanak-Kanak dan segera merawat luka anak di gendongannya. Darah yang terus membasahi saputangan putihnya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Walau anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun mengeluh tetapi Baekhyun tahu anak itu kesakitan. Melihat anak itu terus menahan sakit,

Baekhyun berkata lembut, "Bersabarlah aku akan segera membawamu ke Haneul. Ia akan merawat lukamu."

Anak itu mengangguk tetapi ia tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Kerutan di keningnya cukup mengatakan kalau ia tengah kesakitan. Melihat itu Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk membawa anak itu ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Baekhyun khawatir anak itu akan kehilangan banyak darah sebelum mereka tiba di Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Ketika Baekhyun melihat seorang pelayan berjalan ke arahnya, ia segera berkata, "Ambilkan seember air dan obat untuk mengobati luka anak ini." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti perintah tegas itu. Kebiasaan memerintah selama ia masih berada di Istana Urza membuat Baekhyun lupa kalau ia sekarang berada di Castil Q`arde sebagai gadis yang tak dikenal.

Pelayan itu terkejut mendengarnya tetapi ketika ia melihat luka di lutut anak yang digendong Baekhyun, ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berkata setegas itu. Tanpa menanti pelayan itu pergi, Baekhyun segera membelok ke Ruang Duduk mendudukan anak itu di kursi terdekat. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka lilitan saputangannya di lutut anak itu.

Sambil menanti pelayan, Baekhyun membersihkan luka anak itu dengan gaunnya untuk menggantikan saputangan yang sudah kotor itu. Ketika melihat pelayan datang dengan seember air dan sehelai kain yang bersih, Baekhyun berkata, "Segera bawa ke sini."

Ia segera menyerahkan benda yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun. "Tahan sebentar," kata Baekhyun lembut sambil membersihkan luka anak itu dengan air. Walaupun anak itu diam saja tetapi Baekhyun tahu ia menahan rasa sakit ketika lukanya tersentuh oleh air. Melihat tangan anak itu menggenggam erat-erat pinggiran kursinya, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Anak yang sejak tadi hanya menahan sakit, membalas senyum Baekhyun.

"Hebat," kata seseorang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Baekhyun mengenali suara itu tetapi ia tidak mau memalingkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malas mendengar suara yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya itu.

"Tak kusangka kau mampu membuat Jackson duduk diam sementara kau mengobatinya."

"Mari kita ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak," bisik Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan pujiannya melainkan mengulurkan tangan pada kemenakannya, Sehun merasa jengkel. "Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan segala yang kukatakan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memperhatikan segala pujian kosongmu?" kata Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis – mengejek Sehun. Baekhyun tahu Sehun merasa terhina ketika ia tetap tidak memperhatikannya melainkan memperhatikan Jackson yang sekarang telah berada dalam gendongannya.

Dengan tenang, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di salah satu pintu Ruang Duduk. Sehun memegang lengan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu hendak melaluinya. "Lepaskan aku." Suara Baekhyun yang dingin dan tegas itu tidak membuat Sehun melepaskan lengan gadis itu. Sebaliknya ia semakin memperat pegangannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menghindar dariku?"

"Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang biarkan aku mengantar kemenakanmu ini ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak."

Sehun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berkata tegas,

"Biarkan ia lewat, Sehun."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara lantang dan tegas itu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke pintu. Pria itu menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun yang masih dikuasai rasa terkejutnya. "Ia benar. Jackson pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang jauh."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol," kata Sehun mengalah.

Baekhyun segera berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum Sehun melihat wajah terkejutnya. Sekarang semuanya telah jelas bagi Baekhyun. Ia telah bertemu tunangannya. Dan tunangannya itu adalah pria yang tadi datang bersama anak yang sekarang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jackson."

Mendengar Jackson terus memberi jawaban singkat, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

Jackson menggeleng.

"Engkau lelah?"

Jackson mengangguk.

"Sandarkan kepalamu pada bahuku dan tidurlah."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika anak itu telah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak itu segera tertidur.

Gadis itu merasa senang sekali melihat anak yang manis itu tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh anak kecil. Dalam setiap kunjungannya ke kota-kota besar pun ia tidak pernah berada di dekat anak-anak bahkan mengunjungi panti asuhan.

Ketika masih kecil Baekhyun sering kali merasa iri pada anak-anak lainnya. Anak-anak lainnya tidak dibebani oleh tugas kerajaan sedangkan ia sejak lahir telah dibebani setumpuk tugas yang tidak pernah berkurang bahkan semakin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun. Ia merasa ia telah kehilangan masa kecilnya bahkan tidak pernah mempunyainya. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi kewajiban-kewajiban saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melihat Changmin tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya ketika ia hampir sampai di Ruang Kanak-Kanak.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Changmin ingin tahu.

"Jackson."

Changmin terkejut. "Chanyeol sudah datang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Engkau akan membawa Jackson ke mana?"

"Saya akan membawanya ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Sekarang ia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali," kata Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan menghalangimu lagi," kata Victoria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamarnya.

Victoria menarik suaminya menuju Ruang Duduk. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia segera membawa Jackson ke Ruang Kanak- Kanak. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun meletakkan Jackson di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Baekhyun memandangi wajah mungil yang tertidur itu sebelum ia memperhatikan ruangan itu. Suasana di Ruang Kanak-Kanak tidak berbeda dari ruangan yang lain, masih ada ukiran tumbuhan yang dapat dijumpai di sana.

Di tengah Baekhyun asyik memperhatikan Ruang Kanak-Kanak, seseorang membuka pintu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda."

Sekali lagi suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya kepada pria itu. Chanyeol menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan segala yang diketahuinya dari orang tuanya mengenai gadis itu.

 _Sesaat setelah kepergian gadis itu bersama Jackson, Sehun berkata, "Menurutmu bagaimana dia?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerti siapa yang dimaksud adiknya tetapi rasa herannya membuat ia bertanya tanpa sadar, "Gadis itu?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Ia cantik bukan?"_

 _Tanpa menanti jawaban Chanyeol, Sehun berkata, "Aku menyukainya. Ia gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah kujumpai. Aku menyukai mata hijaunya yang selalu menatap tajam."_

" _Siapa gadis itu?"_

 _Changmin yang baru muncul tersenyum dan berkata, "Ia adalah hasil dari keterburu-buruanmu."_

" _Maksud Papa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti._

" _Karena engkau terburu-buru berangkat ke Druqent, kau lupa membawa barang yang akan diberikan Mamamu pada adiknya. Kemudian Sehun menyusulmu. Adikmu juga berangkat dengan terburu-buru dan akhirnya ia menabrak gadis malang itu."_

" _Gadis malang itu kehilangan ingatannya dan Mama meminta ia tinggal di sini sampai ingatannya pulih," kata Victoria._

" _Aku memberinya nama Rosse. Bagus bukan? Nama itu sesuai untuk kecantikannya dan matanya yang tajam," kata Sehun bangga._

 _Chanyeol diam saja._

" _Kau telah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Changmin._

" _Ya. kami bertemu di depan."_

" _Jadi kau telah mengenalnya?" tanya Victoria._

" _Belum. Kami tidak saling berkenalan."_

 _Changmin menggeleng tak mengerti. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bertemu gadis secantik dia tetapi kau tidak mengajaknya berkenalan."_

" _Bagaimana dengan tunangannya?" tanya Sehun merajuk._

" _Oh…, aku lupa dia sudah punya tunangan."_

" _Sudah siap untuk pesta pertunanganmu besok?" tanya Victoria._

 _Chanyeol enggan mendengar masalah itu. "Aku akan melihat keadaan Jackson," katanya dan sebelum orang tuanya memberinya ijin, ia telah berlalu dari ruang itu._

Melihat kebingungan di wajah gadis itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Saya telah mengetahui tentang Anda. Kata orang tua saya, Anda kehilangan ingatan Anda."

"Lupakan saja. Saya tadi hanya bertindak tanpa rencana."

"Saya tidak melihatnya seperti itu," Chanyeol mengakui, "Saya melihat Anda telah memperhitungkan segala sesuatunya sebelum Anda melompat dari pohon."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Saya hanya melakukannya sesuai apa yang saat itu terlintas dalam benak saya dan tanpa perhitungan. Kebetulan saja saya dapat mencapai punggung kuda itu."

"Kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

"Sepertinya itulah," kata Baekhyun, "Bagaimana keadaan kuda itu?"

"Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Kuda itu menginjak sesuatu yang tajam."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Dan ia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu karena ia terkejut."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Jackson yang tertidur. "Untung Anda cepat menolong."

Mendengar nada suara pria itu, Baekhyun tahu pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam kata-katanya. "Maksud Anda melompat dari pohon?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun jengkel melihat senyum itu. Senyum itu seperti mengejek.

"Saya memang tidak dapat berbuat yang lain selain itu. Dan saya tidak menyalahkan Anda yang mempunyai pandangan seperti itu mengenai sikap saya."

"Saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Chanyeol membela dirinya tetapi senyumnya masih tidak hilang.

"Anda memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetapi wajah Anda lebih menerangkan apa yang Anda pikirkan," kata Baekhyun dengan ketenangan yang dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kemenakannya yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Lebih baik Anda beristirahat. Anda pasti lelah karena…"

"Melompat dari pohon?" kata Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya ingin mengawasinya."

Suara Baekhyun yang tidak mau mengalah itu membuat Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun jengkel melihat sikap pria itu yang seperti tidak peduli atas apa yang telah terjadi. Sikap Chanyeol yang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu itu dapat dijadikan Baekhyun sebagai perisainya bila ayahnya tetap memaksa dirinya untuk menikah dengan pria itu.

Dan besok adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Baekhyun. Esok adalah bukti apakah Baekhyun benar-benar dapat melarikan diri dari Istana Urza atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kemarin, sepanjang hari Raja Kyuhyun marah. Kris serta semua prajurit yang bertugas menemukan Baekhyun menjadi takut melihatnya. Wajah Raja Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Awan kemarahan terus membayangi wajahnya yang tetap terlihat muda.

"Ingat waktumu hanya tinggal hari ini," kata Raja Kyuhyun mengingatkan, "Hari ini juga engkau harus menemukan Baekhyun."

Mendengar nada mengancam dalam suara Raja, Kris tidak berani membantah. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa lagi yang engkau tunggu?" kata Raja, "Cepat temukan Baekhyun. Hingga ke ujung dunia pun engkau harus menemukan Baekhyun."

"Hari ini juga," tambah Raja dengan tegas.

Kris membungkuk. "Baik, Paduka."

Ketika meninggalkan Ruang Tahta, Kris berpikir bagaimana cara ia menemukan Baekhyun di kerajaan yang berbukit-bukit seperti ini dalam satu hari. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Baekhyun yang kabur? Hana yang tidak dapat menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik? Raja Kyuhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kabur? Atau penjaga gerbang yang tidak melihat kepergian Baekhyun? Kalaupun ada yang tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Yang menjadi persoalan saat ini bukan siapa yang bersalah melainkan bagaimana menemukan Baekhyun. Bagaimana menemukan gadis itu sebelum pesta pertunangannya. Kris merasa tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan selain menunda pesta pertunangan itu. Waktu untuk mencari Baekhyun sangat sempit. Dan daerah pencariannya sulit ditempuh. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan ditemukan. Kris sendiri mulai merasa ragu apakah Baekhyun masih berada di Vximour atau ia sudah berada di kota lain. Seperti kata Hana, Baekhyun selalu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya biar aku semangat updateeee^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seperti yang diramalkan Kris, hingga hari pertunangannya, Baekhyun masih belum ditemukan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Raja Kyuhyun semakin marah. Tetapi Raja sendiri juga tahu tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menunda pesta tersebut.

"Jadi hingga hari ini Baekhyun belum ditemukan," kata Raja.

"Maafkan kami, Paduka. Kami telah mencari Tuan Puteri ke seluruh tempat tetapi hingga kini kami belum menemukan Tuan Puteri," kata Kris sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Raja Kyuhyun menatap Kris. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain menunda pesta pertunangan itu. Baekhyun memang suka membuat masalah."

Kris diam menanti perintah selanjutnya dari Raja.

"Sebarkan perintah pencarian Baekhyun," kata Raja Kyuhyun,

"Sebelumnya sampaikan suratku kepada Duke of Kryntz."

Kris terkejut melihat Raja mengeluarkan secarik surat dari sakunya. Rupanya Raja juga merasa ia tidak akan dapat menemukan putrinya tetapi ia tetap menyuruh semua orang mencoba untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Walaupunia tidak berhasil, setidaknya ia telah mencoba. Kris mengagumi sikap Raja. Ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Raja.

"Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku yang sedalam-dalamnya," kata Raja pada Kris.

Kemudian Raja memalingkan kepalanya kepada Menteri Dalam Negeri, Jungsoo. "Sebarkan pengumuman penundaan pesta pertunangan ini kepada seluruh undangan."

"Baik, Paduka," jawab Jungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Dan jangan kau bongkar ruang yang telah dipersiapkan. Biarkan ruang itu apa adanya karena begitu Baekhyun ditemukan, aku akan segera melangsungkan pesta pertunangannya sehingga ia tidak dapat kabur lagi."

Sekali lagi Jungsoo membungkuk sambil berkata, "Baik, Paduka."

"Sebarkan prajuritmu ke seluruh pelosok Kerajaan Lyvion,Kangin. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan."

Menteri Pertahanan yang mendapat tugas itu membungkuk dan berkata, "Baik, Paduka."

"Sekarang lakukan perintahku."

"Baik, Paduka," kata mereka serempak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris segera menuju kediaman Duke of Kryntz. Ketika Kris sampai di sana, ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata hijau tengah mengawasinya dari atas pohon. Mata hijau itu bersinar penuh

kemenangan.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Kris?" sambut Changmin.

Kris tersenyum. "Apa lagi selain perintah Paduka?"

Changmin terkejut. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang serius di Istana Urza?"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebaiknya kau membaca surat ini."

Setelah membaca surat itu, Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berkata kepada istrinya, "Panggilkan Chanyeol. Kurasa ia pasti tertarik mendengar hal ini."

Victoria segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kris merasa heran melihat sikap Changmin yang tenang itu. Semula ia menduga Changmin akan sangat terkejut tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Changmin terlihat sangat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal masalah ini menyangkut pertunangan putranya. Untuk menghilangkan kesunyian, Changmin berkata,

"Bagaimana keadaan Raja Kyuhyun?"

"Raja Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

"Apakah ia sudah tidak terguncang lagi karena kematian Ratu?"

Kris menghela napasnya. "Kurasa sampai saat ini Raja masih saja merasa terguncang tetapi Tuan Puteri sudah tidak lagi. Sepertinya Tuan Puteri telah melupakan kematian ibunya."

"Saat itu Putri Baekhyun masih kecil. Ia pasti dengan cepat melupakan ibunya," kata Changmin.

"Siapa yang dapat menduga, Ratu yang selalu sehat tiba-tiba meninggal karena sakit," kata Kris, "Dan malang sekali Ratu meninggal di Castil ini."

Changmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu Ruang Duduk terbuka. Victoria muncul beserta kedua putranya.

"Duduklah, Chanyeol," kata Changmin, "Aku mempunyai berita untukmu."

Chanyeol mendekati ayahnya. Ketika ia sudah dekat, Changmin menyodorkan surat Raja Kyuhyun kepadanya. Chanyeol menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

"Tidak mungkin?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Victoria ingin tahu.

"Putri Baekhyun kabur dari Istana Urza," kata Changmin memberi tahu.

"Oh…," kata Victoria sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Mereka memandang wajah Kris yang sudah siap dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

Sebelum setiap orang memberinya pertanyaan, Kris berkata, "Kemarin lusa Putri Baekhyun menghilang. Tidak seorangpun yang dapat menemukannya baik di dalam maupun di luar Istana Urza. Juga tidak seorangpun yang melihat kepergian Tuan Puteri."

"Hebat!" seru Sehun kagum, "Seperti ditelah bumi."

"Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Hana. Putri Baekhyun memang selalu begitu setiap kali ia menghilang tidak seorangpun yang dapat menemukannya. Ia hilang dan muncul seperti disihir."

Sehun berseru kagum. "Wow! Aku ingin belajar bersembunyi darinya."

"Kalian belum menemukannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Sejak Putri hilang, kami telah berusaha mencarinya tetapi hingga saat ini kami tetap tidak berhasil. Raja Kyuhyun marah sepanjang hari karenanya. Dan hari ini ia mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran. Semua prajurit dikerahkannya untuk mencari Tuan Puteri bahkan seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Lyvion."

"Itu artinya pesta pertunangan mereka ditiadakan?" tanya Victoria.

Kris mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung, Chanyeol. Tunanganmu kabur sehingga pertunangan kalian batal," kata Sehun.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku," Kris cepat-cepat membenarkan kata-kata Sehun, "Begitu Putri ditemukan, Paduka akan segera melangsungkan pesta pertunangan mereka."

"Pertunanganmu tidak jadi batal, Chanyeol," kata Sehun mengumumkan.

"Tetapi mungkin saja pertunangan itu batal," kata Kris, "Tidak seorangpun dapat menemukan Putri Baekhyun bila ia telah bersembunyi."

Kris tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Paduka meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas penundaan pesta pertunangan ini."

Changmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti."

"Tugas pertamaku telah selesai. Sekarang aku harus segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugas keduaku."

"Kami tidak akan menghalangimu. Kami mengerti dengan menghilangnya Putri Baekhyun ini, engkau mempunyai banyak tugas," kata Changmin.

Merasa ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kris bangkit. "Kurasa aku telah menyampaikan semua pesan Paduka."

"Terima kasih, Kris," kata Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun melihat Changmin mengantarkan Kris hingga ke pintu depan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat Kris telah pergi. Ia senang sekali telah berhasil membatalkan pesta pertunangan konyolnya. Baekhyun yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan mencarinya di Castil Q`arde.

"Sekarang aku mempunyai sayap seperti kalian dan dengannya aku akan mengelilingi dunia." Membayangkan ia berjalan-jalan ke bukit yang selalu dilihatnya dari puncak menara membuat Baekhyun semakin senang. Tanpa pengawal. Tanpa tugas rutin. Tanpa larangan setiap orang. Dan yang lebih penting tidak seorangpun yang akan mengenalnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Baekhyun. Mereka hanya tahu ia adalah gadis yang hilang ingatan yang bernama Rosse.

Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun masih merasa pria itu adalah pria yang paling membosankan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bagaimana ia akan peduli terhadap istrinya? Baekhyun juga tidak mau mengakui pria itu adalah pria yang menarik walaupun Baekhyun mengakui pria itu tampan.

Melihat langit telah cerah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Jackson sudah bangun. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memanjat turun pohon itu. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memegang pinggang Baekhyun ketika ia hampir sampai di tanah. Baekhyun terkejut. Orang itu mengangkatnya dari batang pohon dan menurunkannya tepat di depannya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat wajah Chanyeol berada di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu?" katanya sambil memandang puncak pohon.

Baekhyun menyadari tangan pria itu belum beranjak dari pinggangnya.

"Bisa kau melepaskan tanganmu?" tanyanya sopan namun tajam. Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol menangkap lengan gadis itu. "Apa yang dapat membuatku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan kebiasaanmu yang berbahaya itu?"

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Baekhyun.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak akan memanjat pohon lagi. Saat ini aku ingin melihat Jackson," kata Baekhyun sambil menyentakkan lengannya.

Begitu lengannya terlepas dari pegangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera berlari ke dalam Castil Q`arde. Baekhyun tahu pria itu mengikutinya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak suka pria itu menemukan ia tengah menuruni pohon. Chanyeol tidak berusaha mengejar maupun menahan Baekhyun. Ia hanya berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berjanji dulu padaku. Kau tidak akan melakukan kebiasaanmu yang berbahaya itu," kata Chanyeol.

"Berbahaya?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kau dapat jatuh dan terluka bila terus-menerus memanjat pohon seperti itu," kata Chanyeol, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bila aku tidak menemukanmu turun dari pohon itu."

"Akan menjadi berbahaya bila kau mengejutkanku seperti itu," kata Baekhyun tajam, "Lagipula mengapa kau sibuk mengurusi aku? Bukankah masih banyak yang dapat kau lakukan? Pekerjaanmu yang membosankan itu, misalnya."

"Aku tidak melakukannya demi dirimu," balas Chanyeol tak kalah tajamnya, "Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kau mempengaruhi kemenakanku. Sejak kemarin ia tampak kagum dengan tindakan penyelamatanmu."

"Sudah kuduga," kata Baekhyun santai, "Bagaimana mungkin manusia yang paling acuh sepertimu akan mengurusi masalah selain tanggung jawab, tugas dan entah apa lagi pekerjaan yang membosankan."

"Aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak mempengaruhi Jackson," kata Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun mengabaikan peringatan itu. "Itu tidak ada dalam rencanaku." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menangkap lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang tajam Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau berjanji padaku," kata Chanyeol tajam.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol yang tajam membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa jengkel pada tunangannya itu. Baekhyun tidak suka pada segala macam perasaan yang ditimbulkan pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji," kata Baekhyun jengkel.

"Bagus," kata Chanyeol puas.

Baekhyun merasa semakin membenci pria itu ketika ia melihat sinar kemenangan di matanya. Dengan marah ia menyentakkan lengannya. Bagi Baekhyun cukup sekian saja ia berada di dekat Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol, Sehun sudah muncul. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengeluh mengapa ia bertemu dengan dua pria yang menjengkelkan dalam satu saat. Yang satu hanya mementingkan kewajibannya dan yang satu hanya pandai menjual pujian. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari ia dapat memanfaatkan keberadaan Sehun untuk menemukan perisai yang lain di Castil Q`arde.

"Siapa pria yang tadi datang dengan kudanya bersama prajurit itu?" tanyanya.

"Orang itu adalah Kepala Pengawal Istana Urza, Kris," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mengapa ia kemari?"

"Ia menyampaikan surat Raja kepada ayahku," jawab Sehun.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyalah kakakku," jawab Sehun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol.

Walaupun enggan tetapi Baekhyun tetap menatap memohon pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang ditulis ayahnya untuk mengabarkan berita menghilangnya dirinya ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya? Ini bukan urusanmu," kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila ini memang urusanku?" tantang Baekhyun, "Engkau telah mengurusi masalahku yang bukan menjadi masalahmu." Chanyeol diam saja.

"Kakakku batal menghadiri pesta pertunangannya hari ini," kata Sehun memberitahu.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nada mengejek dalam suara Sehun. Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Tetapi di luar, ia berpura-pura terkejut, "Pertunangan?"

"Ya, seharusnya petang hari ini kakakku akan mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Putri Baekhyun tetapi sang Putri kabur dari Istana Urza."

Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang kasihan wajah Chanyeol tetapi dalam hati ia tersenyum mengejek. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia khawatir kata-katanya akan terdengar seperti mengejek sebab saat ini yang paling dirasakan Baekhyun hanya keinginannya untuk mengejek pria yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Biasa saja," kata Chanyeol santai.

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap nada senang dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan? Setelah Putri Baekhyun ditemukan, Raja Kyuhyun akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan kalian sehingga Tuan Puteri tidak dapat kabur lagi," kata Sehun mengingatkan. Chanyeol diam saja. Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menduga ayahnya akan melakukan itu. Dengannya, Baekhyun akan mengadakan pertempuran hanya antara dirinya dan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun segera menuju Ruang Kanak-Kanak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi ketika telah dekat Ruang Kanak-Kanak, ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia tahu langkah kaki itu adalah langkah Chanyeol. Baekhyun jengkel menyadari pria itu masih tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

Ingin sekali ia berkata kepada pria itu, _"Aku adalah Putri Mahkota dan tidak mungkin seorang Putri Mahkota melanggar janjinya sendiri."_ Tetapi bila ia mengatakan itu, semua penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Dan itu yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

Sebelum Chanyeol mendekatinya, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Namun Baekhyun lupa, pria itu lebih cepat dari Sehun bahkan mungkin dari dirinya sendiri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol setajam pandangan matanya.

Baekhyun membalas pandangan mata itu. "Melanjutkan rencanaku."

"Kuperingatkan kepadamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempengaruhi kemenakanku."

Baekhyun yang keras kepala tidak mau mendengarkan nada mengancam itu. Dengan senyum menantang, ia berkata, "Semoga aku tidak melupakannya." Wajah Chanyeol tampak tegang mendengarnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa takut. Ia sudah sering melihat wajah murka ayahnya yang lebih menakutkan dari wajah Chanyeol. Terutama saat ia menolak pertunangan konyol yang dipersiapkan ayahnya.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun dengan kemanisan yang tajam.

Kemanisan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun sirna ketika Chanyeol semakin mengetatkan pegangannya pada lengannya.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menyentakkan lengannya. "Aku ingin menemui Jackson." Chanyeol tidak melepaskan lengan Baekhyun melainkan ia semakin mempererat pegangannya sehingga gadis itu kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Baekhyun tajam, "Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah Jackson sudah bangun."

"Sepanjang hari kemarin kau terus bermain dengannya hingga larut malam. Kurasa saat ini ia belum bangun," kata Chanyeol sambil melonggarkan pegangannya.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyukai pria yang telah membuat dirinya merasa tidak berdaya itu. Baekhyun mengerti kekhawatiran Chanyeol tetapi ia tidak menyukai cara pria itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak berniat untuk membuat Jackson seperti dirinya.

Tadi pagi ketika Baekhyun melihat Jackson di Ruang Kanak-Kanak, anak itu masih tertidur. Baekhyun menduga sekarang anak itu sudah bangun. Apa yang diduga Baekhyun memang tepat. Jackson sudah berpakaian rapi. Anak itu segera menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Baekhyun.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Jackson.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tanyalah pamanmu. Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia akan membawamu."

"Ke mana kita hari ini?" tanya Jackson.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak pergi dulu hari ini. Luka di lututmu masih belum sembuh," jawab Chanyeol.

"Paman berjanji membawaku berjalan-jalan," kata Jackson merajuk.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan berkata lembut, "Pamanmu benar, Jackson. Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

"Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi kalau aku berjalan," kata Jackson merujuk.

"Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Coba kulihat."

Jackson segera mundur ketika tangan Baekhyun hampir menyentuh lututnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Katamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Memang sudah tidak sakit lagi," kata Jackson mencoba membela

dirinya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mendekati Jackson. "Mari kita mencobanya."

"Baiklah," sahut Jackson.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Bagus. Sekarang duduklah di sini," kata Baekhyun sambil meraih sebuah kursi. Jackson segera duduk di kursi yang diberikan Baekhyun dan menanti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya. Seperti halnya Jackson, semua orang di ruangan itu menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun. Haneul memandang ingin tahu sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang tak mengerti. Mereka sama-sama ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membungkuk di depan Jackson. Ia tersenyum pada anak itu sebelum ia memegang kaki anak itu yang luka. Baekhyun menekuk lutut Jackson. Walaupun gerakan gadis itu sangat lembut dan perlahan tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat Jackson kesakitan.

Melihat Jackson menahan sakitnya, Baekhyun melepaskan kaki anak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sakit bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Jackson mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini," kata Chanyeol menegaskan.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tidak setuju dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ayahnya yang selalu mengurungnya di Ruang Belajar. Pengalamannya sendiri membuat Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan pengurungan kebebasan anak-anak. Ia telah kehilangan masa kecilnya yang bahagia dan ia tidak ingin melihat anak-anak lainnya mendapat hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak!" bantah Baekhyun, "Kau tidak dapat mengurungnya sepanjang hari di sini."

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun yang penuh tantangan. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan lukanya masih sakit."

"Memang tetapi itu tidak berarti ia harus terus dikurung di sini," kata Baekhyun, "Aku akan membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melarangnya, Baekhyun telah menggendong Jackson. Dan dengan tenang gadis itu mendekati Chanyeol. "Ia tidak perlu berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini," kata Baekhyun tajam kemudian ia segera meninggalkan Ruang Kanak-Kanak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengikutinya tetapi ia tetap diam saja. Baekhyun akan tetap bertahan di Castil Q`arde karena ia telah menemukan kegembiraan ketika ia bersama Jackson. Juga pada diri Victoria, ia menemukan sosok seorang ibu yang lain. Bagi Baekhyun yang kehilangan ibunya saat ia masih tiga tahun, sosok seorang ibu tidak pernah dikenalnya. Pada diri Hana ia menemukan sosok seorang ibu yang penuh pengertian dan juga sangat disiplin. Tetapi pada diri Victoria, ia menemukan sosok seorang ibu yang lemah lembut. Baekhyun menyayangi keduanya baik Hana yang telah bersamanya kurang lebih selama delapan belas tahun maupun Duchess of Kryntz yang baru saja dijumpainya. Pada diri Haneul pun, Baekhyun juga melihat sosok seorang ibu, sosok seorang ibu yang pelupa.

Baekhyun mengakui ia menyukai pada semua yang ada di Castil Q`arde kecuali kedua putra Duke of Kryntz. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai pria itu. Selama ini ia selalu merasa tidak ada yang dapat menentang keinginannya. Ia selalu merasa apa yang dilakukannya telah tepat. Ia tidak suka perasaan tidak berdaya yang timbul setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Karena itulah Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengalah bila ia telah berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai," kata Baekhyun sambil menurunkan Jackson di Ruang Duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jackson? Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat Jackson datang menghampirinya.

"Belum," jawab Jackson.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan kamarmu?" tanya Changmin terkejut.

"Karena aku tidak ingin siapa pun mengurung anak ini di Ruang Kanak- Kanak," kata Baekhyun tegas.

Changmin tersenyum. "Apakah baik Jackson berjalan-jalan dengan kaki seperti ini?"

"Justru akan menjadi sangat buruk bila ia terus-terus duduk selama lukanya masih belum sembuh," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Bila kalian memperlakukannya seperti itu, aku khawatir ia lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan." Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun membuat Changmin tertawa.

"Jawaban yang tepat," puji Changmin.

"Kata-katamu seperti Nanny yang telah tua saja," goda Victoria.

"Sebaliknya, saya masih bayi," sahut Baekhyun tenang.

"Kau pandai merangkai kata-kata," kata Changmin.

"Saya hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sayang sekali hingga saat ini kita masih belum tahu siapa dirimu," kata Victoria, "Aku menduga engkau semenarik pribadimu."

"Menarik?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau memang menarik," kata Sehun, "Telah berulang kali aku mengatakannya."

"Dan telah berulang kali pula aku membantahnya," sahut Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun mulai bosan mendengarkan suara Sehun. Ia merasa pria itu akan mulai memamerkan kepandaiannya lagi.

"Saya permisi dulu. Saya ingin berjalan-jalan," kata Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah puas berjalan-jalan di sekeliling Castil Q`arde," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tempat ini terlalu indah walaupun ribuan kali saya mengelilinginya, saya tidak akan pernah merasa puas."

"Aku ikut," kata Jackson sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Jackson. Kau tidak boleh berjalan jauh."

"Tetapi aku ingin menemanimu," kata Jackson merajuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tunggu hingga lukamu sembuh saja. Aku yakin saat itu tidak akan ada yang melarangmu," katanya sambil menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu ia tengah diawasi oleh mata hijau yang tajam itu tetapi ia tetap bersikap acuh. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang itu, Baekhyun menangkap senyum puas di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti Chanyeol. Pria itu tampaknya tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya tetapi masih memberikan senyum puas ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling seorang diri. Bila pria itu puas Baekhyun tidak mengajak serta kemenakannya yang selalu dikhawatirkannya, Baekhyun dapat mengerti hal itu. Tetapi tadi saat menolongnya, Chanyeol juga memberikan senyum. Senyum yang mengejek. Terlalu sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengerti pria itu. Baekhyun berhenti. _"Untuk apa aku berusaha mengerti dia? Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya,"_ katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi siapa dapat menebak masa depan?

Apa pun yang telah ditetapkan sang Takdir, ia tidak akan mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia berjanji ia akan membuat pertunangan ini batal. Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi korban keinginan dua keluarga tertua di Kerajaan Lyvion. Biarlah kedua keluarga itu mengikat hubungan keluarga asalkan tidak membuat dirinya menjadi korban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : Author note kali ini aku mau menjawab review review yang udah ada**_

 _ **Kata "Engkau" diganti "Kau"**_

 _ **Sebenernya aku juga ga nyaman sama kata "engkau" dan untuk ch 1,2 aku masih pake engkau krn aku awalnya ga terlalu permasalahin tp ada beberapa readers yang menyarankan akhirnya mulai ch 3 aku udah ngubah jadi "kau" dan seterusnya akan begitu. Tp tetep aku ga mengubah apapun dari keseluruhan cerita karena disini aku cuman berbagi dengan cast fav aku dan story belong to kak astrella.**_

 _ **Sehunnya gendut, ga bisa bayangin**_

 _ **Wkwkwkkw sebenernya aku juga ga bisa imagine sehun gendut guys bcs he is so damn hot in real life tapi namanya juga fiksi ya bayangin aja, karena aku cuman nyaman kalo cast sehun jadi adik chanyeol. Entar kebongkar kok awalnya sehun tuh sama-sama awesome kayak chanyeol**_

 _ **Kemenakan itu apa**_

 _ **Kemenakan sama kayak keponakan. Di ch 3 udah ada kalimat tersirat kalau victoria punya adik , dan adiknya itu punya anak Jackson.**_

 _ **Akhirnya selesai cuap-cuapnya. Aku bakal terima semua review dalam bentuk positif mau support,saran atau cuman sekedar "next" jadi disempatkan review ya guys! Karena review buat aku jadi semangat update!**_

 _ **Last but not least CHANBAEK IS REAL!**_


	5. Chapter 5

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau terus mengawasi mereka?" tanya Changmin.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Jackson yang tengah bermain bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Victoria, "Gadis itu telah menjaga Jackson dengan baik sejak Jackson datang."

"Tapi…," kata Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan kepada orang tuanya apa yang selama ini dilihatnya pada diri gadis yang mereka puji. Bayangan saat gadis itu melompat dari pohon untuk menyelamatkan Jackson, tidak pernah dapat dilupakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis semanis itu bertingkah di luar tata krama seperti itu. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah memanjat pohon. Gadis itu masih dapat memanjat pohon dengan mudah walaupun gaunnya panjang.

Victoria terus menanti jawaban Chanyeol, tetapi ketika Chanyeol tetap tidak berkata apa-apa, ia bertanya, "Tapi apa, Chanyeol?"

"Tingkah gadis itu benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti," kata Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu memanjat pohon?" tanya Changmin.

Chanyeol terkejut. "Papa sudah tahu?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Bukan hanya Papamu saja yang tahu. Aku juga mengetahuinya."

"Ia memang gadis yang penuh semangat. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mau kalah dengan siapa pun," kata Changmin.

"Begitu pandangan Papa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Aku juga berkata seperti itu. Aku menyukai semangatnya," kata Victoria.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terpana berkata, "Aku tidak percaya."

"Tetapi memang itulah adanya," kata Changmin.

"Luar biasa!" seru Sehun kagum.

"Itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Aku khawatir gadis itu akan mempengaruhi Jackson," kata Chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Chanyeol. Gadis itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya," kata Victoria.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiranku," kata Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan siapa? Gadis itu atau Jackson?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Keduanya," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Engkau jangan lupa engkau sudah mempunyai tunangan. Walaupun sampai hari ini tunanganmu itu belum ditemukan tetapi kau tetap mempunyai tunangan," kata Sehun, "Jangan kau ganggu gadis itu."

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Gadis itu telah menunjukkan sikapnya yang tidak mau dikuasai siapa pun. Aku yakin ia tidak akan senang melihat sikapmu," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Jangan kau ganggu dia!" bentak Sehun, "Cukup sekali kau merebut gadisku."

"Ia bukan gadis siapa pun. Dan aku tidak pernah merebut pacarmu itu," kata Chanyeol tetap tidak terpengaruh kemarahan adiknya.

"Tapi buktinya ia meninggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya hingga kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku," kata Chanyeol, "Aku juga tidak pernah berminat pada gadis-gadis."

Changmin tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Mengapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar?"

"Apakah kau lupa, Sehun ? Kakakmu hanya tertarik pada satu gadis."

"Lupakan saja, Mama," potong Chanyeol, "Itu hanya masa kecilku saja lagipula ia pasti telah melupakanku."

Chanyeol kembali memandang halaman. Ia terkejut ketika tidak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Jackson di sana . "Aku akan mencari mereka," kata Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Ingat jangan kauganggu Rosse ," Sehun memperingati kakaknya.

"Ingat pula apa yang kukatakan ini, Sehun. Ia kehilangan ingatannya dan ia mungkin saja telah menikah."

Sebelum Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun yang segera meninggalkan pintu tempatnya berdiri. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tadi Baekhyun hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk membawa Jackson meninggalkan Castil Q`arde. Tetapi ketika gadis itu baru tiba di depan pintu, ia mendengar suara Sehun yang tajam. Kemudian disusul suara tenang Chanyeol. Suara itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tertarik. Ia terus berdiri di pintu sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Dari pembicaraan itu, Baekhyun mendapat perisai lain yaitu pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Sebenarnya dengan itu saja, Baekhyun telah dapat membuat Raja Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali untuk meneruskan pertunangan konyol ini. Tetapi Baekhyun masih merasa perisai yang dimilikinya tidak cukup untuk menghadapi pedang.

Ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan mencari mereka, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan ia segera menemui Jackson yang telah bersiap di depan Castil Q`arde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa lama sekali?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku kesulitan mencari mereka," jawab Baekhyun, "Aku tidak menemukan mereka."

"Apa kita tetap akan pergi?" tanya Jackson.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun berlutut di samping Jackson. Ia memandang langit tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sekarang aku telah mempunyai sayap tetapi aku belum dapat mengepakkannya," kata Baekhyun pada burung-burung yang terbang di langit biru.

"Apa katamu?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah menundukkan kepalanya kepada dirinya.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun gugup, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Mengapa engkau gugup seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

Baekhyun segera berdiri. "Engkau mengejutkanku," jawabnya tenang. Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Aku merasa engkau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun darimu," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang bergejolak mendengar tuduhan itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mulai kesal melihat kecurigaan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tajam tetapi ia masih ingat ada Jackson di tempat itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Jackson menirunya.

"Kami ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Castil Q`arde."

Baekhyun senang sekali Jackson telah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya yang hampir saja mengancamnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol yang selalu penuh curiga.

"Bolehkah kami pergi?" tanya Jackson memohon.

"Baiklah tetapi aku akan ikut dengan kalian," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

" _Memang lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami sehingga kau tahu aku tidak melanggar kata-kataku sendiri,"_ kata Baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum jengkel.

Jackson berseru senang. "Akhirnya aku dapat naik kuda lagi."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan gembira itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tidak menduga Jackson masih berani naik kuda setelah peristiwa itu.

"Kau masih berani naik kuda setelah kejadian itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya," sahut Jackson.

"Sungguh?"

Pertanyaan yang masih mengandung nada tidak percaya itu membuat Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan yakin, "Aku tidak takut naik kuda lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang engkau tidak takut naik kuda lagi. Tetapi kurasa hari ini sebaiknya kita jalan kaki saja."

"Mengapa?" tanya Jackson merujuk.

"Karena aku khawatir kau lebih pandai naik kuda daripada aku," jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku rasa engkau lebih pandai berkuda daripada Jackson. Peristiwa pertemuan kita telah cukup membuktikannya."

Baekhyun kesal karena ia selalu merasa terkejut setiap kali pria itu berkata sesuatu terlebih lagi bila tidak terduga. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara berat yang lantang itu, ia selalu merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang karena terkejut. Sering kali Baekhyun mengeluh sendiri mengapa Chanyeol tidak diberi suara yang lembut seperti adiknya sehingga tiap kali pria itu berbicara ia tidak akan terkejut terlebih lagi bila ia berbicara dengan tiba-tiba seperti saat ini. Suara lantang yang dimiliki Chanyeol merupakan kebencian tersendiri bagi Baekhyun di samping kebencian karena kecurigaan pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa senang dapat bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka sehingga Baekhyun dapat mengatakan semua yang ada di hatinya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun kurang menyukai pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol adalah pria itu selalu menjawab setiap kata-kata tajamnya dengan kata yang tidak kalah tajamnya. Itulah yang mendorong Baekhyun semakin tidak mau mengalah kepada Chanyeol. Yang penting bagi Baekhyun adalah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol membuat perasaannya lebih ringan karena dalam setiap pertengkarannya itulah ia secara tidak langsung mengutarakan kejengkelannya.

"Aku merasa sebaiknya kita berjalan kaki saja. Kau sudah lama tidak berjalan bukan?" kata Baekhyun mengacuhkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Jackson memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh keragu-raguan seperti suaranya ketika berkata, "Tapi aku ingin sekali berkuda."

Baekhyun tersenyum pengertian. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan tetapi kurasa sayang sekali bila kita melewatkan hari yang indah ini untuk berjalan-jalan sambil membawa bekal piknik. Bila kau ingin berkuda, pergilah bersama pamanmu."

Chanyeol memandang langit yang cerah. "Hari ini juga terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan tanpa berkuda," katanya. Karena tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Chanyeol di hadapan Jackson maka Baekhyun berkata, "Terserah kalian. Silahkan bila kalian ingin naik kuda. Tapi aku tetap ingin menggunakan kedua kakiku."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengundurkan diri. "Aku akan menyiapkan bekal piknik kita." Tanpa menanti jawaban, Baekhyun segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan segera menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh aneh rasanya bagi Baekhyun ketika ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana . Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki dapur. Bukan karena ia malas yang menyebabkan ia tidak pernah masuk dapur tetapi karena kesibukannya yang juga membuatnya tidak pernah bersantai.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa roti yang ditemukannya di lemari dapur. Begitu selesai mempersiapkan bekal pikniknya, Baekhyun merapikan kembali dapur yang baru saja digunakannya sebelum ia mencari keranjang dan sehelai kain.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Dan senyum itu masih ada di sana ketika ia meninggalkan dapur yang telah dirapikannya kembali. Baekhyun tidak menduga dirinya dapat melakukan pekerjaan itu. Dan ia merasa senang dengan pengalamannya yang pertama ini. Tinggal di Castil Q`arde membuat Baekhyun mengalami banyak pengalaman yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Dari semua pengalaman itu, Baekhyun paling tidak menyukai pengalaman ketahuan ketika ia memanjat pohon. Baekhyun merasa setiap kali ia memanjat pohon, Chanyeol selalu mengetahuinya karena setiap kali ia turun selalu saja pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan menurunkannya di tanah dengan hati-hati. Bila sudah demikian, Baekhyun biasanya segera pergi karena ia tidak ingin mendengar pidato Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidak lagi berniat menasehati Baekhyun karena ia merasa gadis ini tidak akan pernah dapat diatur dan tidak seorangpun dapat mengaturnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak tampak seorangpun di depan Castil Q`arde. Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol dan Jackson masih mempersiapkan kuda mereka. Baru saja Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di belakang Castil Q`arde ketika ia melihat kedua orang itu datang padanya. Melihat mereka tidak membawa kuda, Baekhyun merasa heran, "Ke mana kuda kalian?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki," kata Jackson.

"Sepertimu," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempercayai mereka tetapi ia masih menginginkan kepastian. "Sungguh?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

"Mari kita berangkat sekarang daripada kesiangan," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih keranjang yang dibawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia merasa Chanyeol selalu berbuat sesuatu secara tidak terduga dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya adalah ia selalu dibuat terkejut karenanya. Segera Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan meraih tangan Jackson.

"Mari," katanya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Castil Q`arde.

Setiap pemandangan dalam perjalanan mereka tak pernah luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Setiap sudut bumi ini diperhatikan Baekhyun dengan -bayang pohon yang tinggi tampak di jalanan yang mereka lalui dan membuat suasana menjadi sejuk. Ingin sekali ia berlari-lari sambil bernyanyi senang tetapi ia merasa Chanyeol maupun Jackson akan merasa curiga bila ia melakukan itu. Baekhyun tahu tindakannya itu seperti seseorang yang baru pertama kalinya berjalan-jalan. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun berjalan-jalan tetapi hari ini adalah saat pertama kalinya Baekhyun berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawal.

Sebuah rumah batu yang mungil membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Rumah itu mirip sekali dengan rumah dalam dongeng yang sering dibacakan Ratu kepadanya sewaktu ia masih hidup. Cerobongnya yang tinggi menjulang di pucuk atapnya yang berwarna merah. Andaikata saat itu adalah musim dingin, rumah itu pasti lebih tampak seperti rumah dalam dongeng yang tertutupsalju dan dari cerobongnya akan muncul asap-asap yang terus membumbung ke langit.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memandangi rumah dalam dongengnya itu terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun merasa kesal kepada dirinya. Ia selalu saja gugup bila ia dibuat terkejut oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku telah memutuskan kita akan membuka bekal piknik kita di lapangan yang ada di tengah hutan," kata Chanyeol tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat ketenangan yang ditunjukkan pria itu Baekhyun merasa semakin membenci pria i tu. Pria itu masih saja bersikap tidak peculi padahal ia telah membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup dan terkejut. Baekhyun baru saja akan mengajak Jackson pergi ketika ia menyadari anak itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang dicari Baekhyun. "Ia sudah berangkat duluan," katanya.

Baekhyun diam saja. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menanti Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya. Andaikan saja Baekhyun tahu letak lapangan yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia pasti telah berangkat ke sana tetapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Dan karena ia malas bertanya pada Chanyeol, ia hanya berdiri dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia menatap tenang wajah tidak mengerti Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya tetapi ia tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada sikap Baekhyun. Ia mulai berjalan ke tempat Jackson berada. Baekhyun tetap tidak berkata apa-apa ketika ia mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia lebih memperhatikan sekitarnya daripada pria itu sendiri.

Ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di lapangan itu, Baekhyun mendapati ia berada di lapangan rumput yang luas. Hijaunya rumput tampak serasi dengan biru langit yang cerah. Bayang-bayang pohon memanjang di lapangan dan membuat tanah di bawahnya menjadi teduh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol segera mendekati sebatang pohon yang paling besar dan paling teduh.

Baekhyun yang sibuk meneliti sekitarnya, terkejut ketika menyadari pria itu pergi dari sisinya. Ia segera mengikuti Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya berhenti di pohon itu, barulah ia sadar ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang konyol. Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang mudah terpengaruh oleh Chanyeol. Sejak semula ia sudah tahu mereka telah tiba di lapangan yang dimaksud Chanyeol tetapi ia tanpa sadar telah mengikuti Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi konyol di depan Chanyeol

Segala perasaan jengkel Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri segera hilang ketika ia melihat keranjang pikniknya berada di pohon itu. Baekhyun segera mendekati keranjang itu dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Pertama Baekhyun menebarkan kain lebar di atas rumput dekat pohon besar itu kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan bekal piknik yang dipersiapkannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ia tengah diawasi. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Baekhyun jengkel melihat pria itu tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Rupanya putri yang manja sudah berubah," kata Chanyeol lalu ia pergi kepada Jackson yang tengah bermain di tengah lapangan.

Baekhyun terkejut dan ia merasa khawatir Chanyeol telah mengetahui penyamarannya. Sejak semula Baekhyun selalu berhati-hati terhadap Chanyeol sebab sepanjang pengalamannya, ia selalu merasa tidak dapat menahan kata-katanya bila bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga sering merasa cara Chanyeol memandangnya sangat aneh seperti mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun berpisah tetapi mereka tidak saling mengenal dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menduga apakah benar ia pernah bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membongkar penyamarannya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengetahui ia adalah putri yang hilang. Bahkan walaupun pria itu sering melihat Baekhyun muncul di depan umum maupun di surat kabar. Baekhyun sering mengamati perbedaan wajahnya yang sekarang dengan ketika ia berada di Istana Urza. Wajah Baekhyun yang dulu tampak anggun dan berwibawa serta tampak dewasa tetapi wajahnya yang sekarang tampak seperti seorang gadis kecil yang keras kepala, sulit diatur, bahkan kekanak-kanakan. Terlalu banyak perbedaan antara Baekhyun yang hidup sebagai Putri Mahkota dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang hidup sebagai Rosse .

Baekhyun tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara ia meyakinkan Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Jackson berlari mendekat. Melihat Jackson yang berlari-lari di lapangan itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ia pernah ke tempat itu. Tetapi seingat Baekhyun ini pertama kalinya

ia berada di Chymnt. Dan berarti ini pertama kalinya pula ia berada di lapangan ini. Karena itu Baekhyun segera menghapus perasaan itu.

Jackson duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau tadi melamun?"

"Tadi?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku telah berkali-kali memanggilmu untuk mengajakmu ke sini tapi kau tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kata Paman Chanyeol kau sedang melamun dan ia menyuruhku pergi dulu ke sini."

"Oh…, yang tadi. Tadi aku sedang mengamati sebuah rumah dan aku terlalu sibuk mencurahkan perhatianku ke sana sehingga aku tidak memperhatikanmu," kata Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku."

"Bagus bukan lapangan ini? Paman Chanyeol selalu mengajakku kemari setiap kali aku datang," kata Jackson.

Melihat Chanyeol semakin mendekat, Baekhyun enggan mengakui keindahan lapangan rumput ini tetapi ia tetap mengatakannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jackson kecewa. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau peduli di mana Chanyeol akan duduk tetapi ketika pria itu duduk di sampingnya, ia merasa kesal. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun menyadari mereka lebih tampak sebagai keluarga yang sedang berpiknik daripada teman. Dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya dan Jackson yang duduk di depannya, mereka tampak seperti satu keluarga bukan dua keluarga. Baekhyun mengusir rasa jengkelnya dan bertanya setenang mungkin,

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kurasa masih terlalu awal untuk membuka bekal kita."

Chanyeol menyandarkan badan ke batang pohon yang besar di belakangnya dan berkata santai, "Terserah kalian. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini."

Mendengar kata-kata santai yang semalas gerakan Chanyeol ketika melipat lengannya di belakang kepalanya itu, Baekhyun merasa kesal. Pria itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa peduli.

"Aku ingin bermain lagi," kata Jackson sambil bangkit.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak." Jackson segera berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau tidak mengikutinya?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Chanyeol tetap bersandar sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidak, aku menyerahkan di kepadamu," kata Chanyeol, "Aku ingin beristirahat di sini."

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol membuka dan menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa janjimu. Walaupun aku tidak melihat kalian, aku masih dapat mengetahui apakah kau menepati janjimu atau tidak."

Sikap angkuh yang ditambah ancaman tajam itu membuat Baekhyun marah. "Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku mengapa kau tidak menjaganya sendiri?"

Suara tajam Baekhyun tidak membuat Chanyeol bergerak bahkan dengan santai pria itu berkata, "Aku lelah menjaga kalian terus menerus. Lagipula kali ini aku berada di sini dan aku yakin kau tidak berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama aku ada di sini."

"Kita lihat saja," kata Baekhyun tajam.

"Kuperingati kau untuk…."

"Tidak melanggar janjimu!" sela Baekhyun kemudian dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan dingin, Baekhyun berkata, "Kalau kau khawatir, jagalah dia dan segala persoalan akan selesai."

"Kata orang tuaku kau dapat dipercayai dan aku ingin membuktikannya," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Aku berkata kepadamu aku tidak pernah mengubah segala keputusanku. Sekali aku berkata 'ya' maka seterusnya akan tetap 'ya'," kata Baekhyun tajam, "Dan kalau kau masih tidak percaya bukalah matamu lebar-lebar."

"Aku ingin beristirahat dan sekarang jangan ganggu aku," kata Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun teringat ia harus meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia bukan sang Putri Mahkota. "Putri yang manja akan tetap manja tetapi aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang putri," kata Baekhyun tajam, "Dan au yang paling acuh akan seterusnya demikian."

Sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segera bermain bersama Jackson. Ia melihat sepasang kupu-kupu terbang dari satu rumput ke rumput yang lain. Kupu-kupu itu tampak seperti bekejar-kejaran. Seperti Jackson, Baekhyun berlari mengikuti sepasang kupu-kupu itu. Kembali Baekhyun merasa ia pernah berlari mengejar kupu-kupu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Lelah berlari-lari, Baekhyun duduk di atas lapangan rumput. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di batang pohon sambil memejamkan mata, Baekhyun ingin melakukannya juga tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menduga ia mengikuti segala tindakannya. Selain itu Baekhyun sendiri memang tidak ingin meniru segala perbuatan Chanyeol. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Baekhyun bermain rumput. Jemari Baekhyun mempermainkan rumput. Dijalinnya tiap rumput itu lalu diuraikannya kembali. Kadang rumput-rumput kecil itu dicabutnya dari akarnya dan dipermainkannya di atas tangannya lalu ditebarkannya di udara.

Jackson mendekat, ia duduk di depan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu bersama rumput-rumput kecilnya. Melihat Jackson memandang ingin tahu kepadanya, tiba-tiba muncul perasaan nakal di hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal dan menyiramkan rumput kecil di tangannya ke atas kepada Jackson. Selagi Jackson sibuk menyibakkan rumput itu, Baekhyun terus menyiramkan rumput di atas rambut pirang anak itu.

Jackson kesal karena ia tidak dapat membersihkan rumput dari rambutnya karena Baekhyun terus menyiramkan rumput ke atas kepalanya. Ia menghentikan usahanya dan mulai meniru perbuatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa melihat kekesalan anak itu. Dan ia tertawa semakin riang ketika Jackson berusaha menyiramkan rumput kepadanya. Jackson berusaha menyiramkan rumput ke rambut Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu selalu dapat mengelak.

Jackson mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menjauhinya sambil terus berusaha menyiramkan rumput ke atas rambut hitam Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan selain saat ini, saat ia bermain bersama Jackson.

Di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke Istana Urza. Hari ini Baekhyun telah dapat mengepakkan sayapnya walaupun ia masih diawasi. Baekhyun yakin tidak lama lagi ia akan dapat mengepakkan sayapnya ke manapun ia inginkan tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan dicurigai. Siang ini Chanyeol telah menunjukkan sedikit kepercayaannya kepada Baekhyun. Walaupun masih disertai kecurigaan, Baekhyun tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya bahwa ia dapat dipercayai tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat merusak penyamarannya.

Walupun pengalamannya bersama Chanyeol telah membuktikan ia tidak dapat menahan kata-katanya bila sudah berhadapan dengan pria menyebalkan itu, sedapat mungkin Baekhyun harus menghindari Chanyeol. Pertemuannya dan perbincangannya dengan Chanyeol harus sejarang mungkin. Bila hal itu tidak dapat dihindari maka Baekhyun akan membuat percakapan mereka hanya berputar sekitar masalah Jackson. Hanya Jackson saja yang dapat digunakan Baekhyun sebagai perisainya dalam menghadapi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menikmati kebebasannya di luar Istana Urza. Sepanjang hari tidak ada yang dilakukan Baekhyun selain bermain. Tidak seorangpun di Castil Q`arde yang mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan segala macam kegiatan. Mereka hanya ingin Baekhyun menikmati kehidupannya di Castil Q`arde sambil berusaha memulihkan ingatannya. Mengetahui niat baik mereka terutama Duke dan Duchess of Kryntz, sering Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena ia telah membohongi mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu bila ia hanya menuruti perasaan bersalahnya itu, maka ia tidak akan pernah dapat melepaskan dirinya dari pertunangan konyolnya. Tidak seorangpun yang memarahi Baekhyun yang setiap harinya hanya bermain-main dengan Jackson.

Seperti yang diduga Chanyeol, Jackson terpesona oleh gerakan Baekhyun saat gadis itu melompat dari pohon dan segera mengendalikan kudanya yang marah. Jackson ingin belajar dari Baekhyun bagaimana caranya melakukan itu. Ia sering mengatakan keinginannya itu kepada Baekhyun dan setiap kali Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Itu hanya kebetulan saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil terus berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang berada jauh di depannya, Jackson terus mengumpulkan rerumputan di tangannya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Jackson yang berusaha mengumpulkan kembali rumput di tangannya. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup banyak rumput di tangannya, Jackson kembali mengejar Baekhyun.

Demi kebaikan anak itu, Baekhyun duduk diatas rumput. Ia tersenyum kepada Jackson yang terus berlari mendekat. Setibanya di sisi Baekhyun, Jackson segera membalas perbuatan Baekhyun kepadanya. Gadis itu hanya tertawa sambil berusaha membersihkan rambutnya dari rumput. Baekhyun masih mengibaskan rambutnya ketika ia melihat Jackson duduk kelelahan di sampingnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah lelah anak itu.

"Ya," jawab Jackson.

"Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil.

"Iya, aku lelah mengejarmu. Kau berlari sangat cepat."

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil meniupkan bunga dandelion yang baru saja dipetiknya itu. Kelopak bunga dandelion yang berterbangan ke wajahnya membuat Jackson memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah anak itu. Baekhyun berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Jackson yang juga segera berdiri. Sekali lagi Jackson berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang terus tertawa.

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya tanpa berhenti berlari. "Ayo, Jackson, kejar aku," katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku akan mengejarmu," kata Jackson berjanji.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Ia segera berhenti untuk mencegah dirinya bertubrukan dengan pria itu. Jackson terus berlari dan ketika melihat gadis itu berhenti, ia segera melompat untuk menangkap gadis itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia belum dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya akibat tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Jackson menabrak dirinya dari belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh bersama Jackson bila Chanyeol tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan diri dari lengan-lengan kekar yang melingkari pundaknya untuk menahan jatuhnya. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar karena pria itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan lengannya dan menangkap jatuhnya dengan pelukannya. Aneh sekali Baekhyun tidak merasa jengkel karena pria yang paling dibencinya itu telah menjadi pria pertama yang memeluknya. Sebaliknya Baekhyun merasa malu.

Begitu terlepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya. "Kau hampir saja membuat kita jatuh," katanya kepada Jackson yang tersenyum nakal.

"Aku berhasil menangkapmu," kata Jackson senang.

"Kau hanya beruntung, anak nakal," kata Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun siap berlari menjauh lagi, Chanyeol segera berkata, "Jangan bermain lagi."

"Mengapa?" tanya Jackson tidak mengerti.

"Lihatlah awan hitam itu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Sekarang juga kita harus kembali bila tidak ingin kehujanan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang awan hitam di langit. Awan hitam itu tampak siap menurunkan hujan setiap saat.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Sekarang juga kita harus kembali. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun dari kalian sakit apalagi sakit gara-gara aku," kata Chanyeol memotong kata-kata kemenakannya.

"Pamanmu kali ini benar, Jackson," kata Baekhyun membujuk Jackson, "Kita harus kembali sekarang. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak akan dapat bermain denganku lagi."

"Sekarang kita kembali," kata Chanyeol.

"Keranjangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah membawanya," kata Chanyeol, "Lebih baik kita segera kembali."

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului mereka. Baekhyun yang telah mengingat jalan masuk ke lapangan itu merasa heran melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang tadi mereka lalui.

"Kau tidak salah jalan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih tahu tempat ini daripada kau," jawab Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku lebih tahu daripada kau. Aku hanya heran melihatmu berjalan bukan ke arah dari mana kita datang tadi," balas Baekhyun.

"Kita akan melewati jalan yang lebih singkat agar dapat terhindar dari hujan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kesal melihat sikap Chanyeol yang dingin. Bagi Baekhyun, bukan masalah besar bila ia harus bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mengalami kerugian apapun malah sebaliknya ia mendapatkan keuntungan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah saat ini mereka bertengkar di hadapan Jackson padahal Baekhyun selama ini selalu berusaha untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Chanyeol di depan Jackson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **PS : aku mau cuap dulu lol sebelumnya thankyou for "GUEST" atas komennya...**

 **Gini nih INTI komennya** _ **"Payah banget chanbaek shipper itu. Si Baekhyun sikapnya babi banget sih gak mencerminkan sisi princess. Jijik guanya. Cuih. Mending-mending ff kopel favorit gue kemana"**_

 **Yah gimana dong aku kan cuman remake, cerita punya author asli, aku cuman ngubah yang perlu aja, emg sikap pemeran utama disini dibuat kak Astrella jadi pembangkang, kalo ga suka sikap Baek disini boleh kok unek-unek tp yg normal kayak** _ **"ah gue ga suka sikap baek udah pembangkang, susah diatur, nyebelin bgt"**_ **gausah pake kata kasar juga guys^^**

 **Ya kan udah tau aku tulisin diatas ini tuh ff CHANBAEK, kalo bukan otp yang disukai kenapa di baca? Do i tell people they need to ship chanbaek? NO. Do im bothering ur otp? NO.**

 **Lain kali kalo mau ninggalin salty comment jangan sembunyi di balik tulisan "GUEST" aku lebih menghargai kalo pake akun asli atau nge pm aku langsung.**

 **Semoga setelah ini ga ada salty comment lagi ya,,, kalo masih ada ya berarti ga baca penjelasan aku selama ini.**

 **Last aku makasih buat para reviewers yang baik dan sempetin kasih review untuk ff ini, aku seneng baca respon positif ! so tetep tinggalin jejak ya guys I LOVE YOU!**

 **OKE CHANBAEK IS REAL GUYS YESTERDAY THEY RIDE SCOOTER TGT! LOOK THE WAY BAEKHYUN PUT HIS HANDS ON CHANYEOL'S WAIST OK IM FINE!**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tulisan miring untuk flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol menjadi kenyataan. Belum jauh mereka memasuki hutan yang lebih dekat dengan Castil Q`arde dari pada jalan setapak yang tadi pagi mereka lalui, hujan mulai turun. Chanyeol segera berlari. Melihat itu Baekhyun juga segera berlari agar lebih cepat sampai di Castil Q`arde. Mula-mula hujan tidak deras. Tetapi semakin lama semakin deras hujan turun dan semakin banyak genangan air di tanah. Lumpur terus mengotori gaun Baekhyun yang berwarna cerah. Tetapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Jackson. Anak yang telah mengetahui jalan yang mereka lalui ini segera berlari ketika melihat pamannya berjalan terburu-buru. Baekhyun sudah berusaha mencegah anak itu berlari tetapi ia tahu ia tidak dapat mengejar anak itu di dalam hutan yang berbahaya seperti ini. Di mana-mana batang berserakan dan akar bermunculan dari dalam tanah. Yang lebih ditakutkan Baekhyun bila ia mengejar Jackson adalah anak itu mengira ia sedang mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin anak itu terjatuh dan ia berharap Chanyeol mencegah Jackson. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak berusaha mencegah Jackson. Pria itu diam saja melihat Jackson berlari menjauh. Ia hanya berpesan kepada Jackson agar hati-hati. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun marah kepada Chanyeol yang tetap bersikap acuh. Pria itu seakan-akan tidak peduli apakah nanti Jackson akan jatuh atau tidak.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apa kau tidak khawatir ia akan jatuh?"

"Jangan khawatir. Jackson tahu jalan ini dan ia tidak akan jatuh karena ia telah terbiasa berlari dari sini ke Castil," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Bagaimana bila ia terjatuh?"

"Jackson sudah besar. Anak itu pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya bila ia jatuh."

"Jackson masih anak-anak. Aku yakin anak itu belum genap sepuluh tahun, mungkin tahun ia baru berusia tujuh tahun. Mengaku saja kalau kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemenakanmu itu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila ia jatuh?" kata Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan orang sepertimu akan mempengaruhi dia dari pada alam."

"Kalau kau khawatir aku akan mempengaruhinya, mengapa tadi kau hanya tidur dan tidak menjaga Jackson?" kata Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak mengawasi kalian? Aku tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan termasuk tingkahmu yang seperti anak kecil," kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Lalu?" kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mencegah aku membuat kemenakanmu itu kelelahan. Kalau kau memang khawatir aku akan mempengaruhi Jackson, kau seharusnya mencegah aku menggodanya bukannya hanya diam saja."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun benar. Seharusnya tadi ia mencegah Baekhyun terus bermain kejar-kejaran bila ia khawatir dengan Jackson tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Matanya terus mengawasi mereka bermain di lapangan rumput.

"Aku lebih khawatir kau mengajari Jackson bagaimana caranya memanjat pohon daripada membuat Jackson kelelahan."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun mengejek.

"Terima kasih kembali," balas Chanyeol dan ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol. Hujan semakin deras dan hingga saat ini belum terlihat bangunan Castil Q`arde yang megah. Baekhyun semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jackson. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Kekhawatiran dan rasa terkejut membuat Baekhyun tidak melawan. Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat. Gadis itu tetap diam saja ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundaknya. Kediaman gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa lega. Semula ia khawatir Baekhyun akan melawan tetapi ternyata Baekhyun diam saja. Baekhyun masih diam saja ketika Chanyeol membawanya berteduh di bawah sebatang pohon yang besar.

Ketika Baekhyun telah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, ia bertanya heran, "Mengapa kita tidak segera ke Castil Q`arde?"

"Hujan sangat deras dan aku tidak ingin Mama marah kepadaku karena telah membiarkan kau berlari di bawah hujan."

"Tetapi kita harus mencari Jackson," kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Anak itu pasti sudah sampai di Castil Q`arde."

"Mengapa kau bersikap sesantai itu? Bagaimana bila ia belum sampai?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Castil Q`arde tidak jauh lagi dari sini. Saat ini kita sudah sangat dekat dengan Castil," kata Chanyeol, "Aku yakin Jackson sudah sampai di Castil Q`arde sebelum hujan mulai turun."

"Kita harus kembali ke Castil Q`arde secepatnya. Aku khawatir mereka akan mengkhawatirkan kita."

"Apakah kau takut berada di sini hanya bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Walaupun Chanyeol sering bertengkar dengannya dan ia menganggap Chanyeol adalah pria yang harus dihindarinya tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah takut berhadapan dengan pria itu. Berhadapan dengan Chanyeol justru membuat semangat Baekhyun untuk melawan semakin besar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut menghadapimu," kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Mengapa kau ingin segera kembali ke Castil Q`arde?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya kepadamu," kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Ia tahu tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menuruti Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu jalan ke Castil Q`arde dan ia tidak ingin tersesat apalagi dalam hujan deras seperti ini. Kerimbunan pohon tempat mereka berteduh membuat mereka terhindar dari air hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Tetapi udara dingin tetap membuat Baekhyun kedinginan. Walaupun gaun Baekhyun tidak seberapa basah tetapi udara yang dingin membuat Baekhyun menggigil. Ia memeluk tubuhnya.

Karena tidak ingin merusak kesenangannya melihat air hujan berusaha menembus dedaunan tempat mereka berteduh, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya. Tapi Chanyeol membuatnya tidak dapat melakukannya. Pria itu tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat pria itu berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang dapat membuatmu merasa hangat selain kain ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan kain yang semula dibawa Baekhyun untuk kegiatan piknik mereka, di pundak gadis itu, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada mengejek itu membangkitkan kembali kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu," kata Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara mengejek itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya terburu-buru mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berjalan pelan-pelan sambil melihat sekitarnya tetapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya bila ia melakukan itu. Sederetan tanaman menjalar yang membentuk dinding membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Menurut Baekhyun bentuk tanaman itu aneh. Tanaman itu tampak seperti menutupi dinding. Baekhyun mendekati tanaman itu. Baekhyun merasa aneh. Ia merasa tahu sesuatu tentang tanaman itu. Jemari Baekhyun menyusuri dedaunan di depannya. Bawah sadar Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, jemari Baekhyun memasuki dedaunan yang rimbun itu. Anehnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Tangannya terus mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun juga tidak terkejut ketika jemarinya menemukan sesuatu yang mudah digerakkan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, gadis itu menekan benda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol merasa marah melihat wajah tak bersalah Baekhyun. Begitu melihat gadis itu berdiri di bawah hujan, Chanyeol segera mendekat tetapi rupanya sang gadis tidak menyadari ia sedang kehujanan. "Apakah kau tidak sadar saat ini masih hujan deras?"

Suara sesuatu yang bergerak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Pintunya terbuka," kata Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol memandang aneh wajah Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tanpa menanti Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera memasuki pintu itu dan menuruni tangga di depan pintu. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding batu yang kokoh.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang aneh. Saat melihat mata itulah Baekhyun menyadari ia melakukan semua itu tanpa disadarinya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja seakan-akan Baekhyun memang telah mengetahui ada ruangan tersembunyi di balik tanaman menjalar itu. Perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan ia pernah ke tempat ini tetapi seingat Baekhyun ia tidak pernah ke tempat ini.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu," jawab Baekhyun kebingungan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia tahu di balik tanaman itu ada ruangan rahasia ini dan tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau ini?"

"Aku…."

Hampir saja Baekhyun mengatakan ia adalah sang Putri Mahkota yang hilang. Kilat petir yang tiba-tiba menerangi langit luar beserta ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun sadar ia hampir melakukan kesalahan. Untuk melengkapi kalimatnya yang belum selesai, Baekhyun berkata,

"Aku tidak ingat."

Chanyeol tidak mempercayai kata-kata itu. "Aku yakin kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya jadi katakan saja dengan jujur siapa dirimu."

Suara yang penuh ancaman itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan tetapi gadis itu tidak mau menyerah pada rasa takutnya. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Dalam ingatan Baekhyun tidak ada suatupun yang berhubungan dengan Chymnt tetapi sejak ia tinggal di Castil Q`arde beberapa kali ia merasa mengenal tempat ini. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa pernah melihat wajah penghuni Castil Q`arde yang telah tua.

"Katakan sejujurnya siapa dirimu," kata Chanyeol, "Tidak seorangpun yang tahu ruang rahasia ini selain aku dan…"

"Kalau kau telah mengetahuinya, mengapa tidak sejak tadi kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" sela Baekhyun tajam untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi yang berbahaya bagi penyamarannya ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku tetapi aku tidak dapat mengerti mengapa kau tidak membawaku ke sini daripada membiarkan aku kedinginan di luar sana," kata Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau harus mengerti aku telah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun," kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengendalikan kemarahannya.

"Apakah kau lebih senang melihat aku kedinginan daripada mengingkari janjimu kepada gadis itu?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun yang tajam serta kecurigaannya kepada Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan kemarahannya. "Katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu mengingkari janjinya. Ia dan aku telah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku saat ini," jawab Baekhyun tajam.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Chanyeol tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" kata Baekhyun dengan ketenangan yang dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kau tahu ruang rahasia ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kebetulan saja aku menemukannya," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatasi ketakutannya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh kecurigaan. Baekhyun takut ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia takut mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat merusak penyamarannya. Kecurigaan sekaligus kemarahan yang tampak di wajah Chanyeol tampak menakutkan di ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

"Tidak mungkin kau mengetahuinya dengan kebetulan. Selama berabad-abad tidak seorangpun mengetahui adanya ruangan ini."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, "Lalu mengapa kalian dapat mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun merasa ia telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku menemukan peta tempat ini di antara buku-buku kuno di Ruang Perpustakaan. Kemudian kami mencarinya bersama-sama," jawab Chanyeol.

"Gadis kecil itu berhasil menemukan tempat yang kalian cari." Kalimat yang tercetus begitu saja membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku… aku hanya menduganya," jawab Baekhyun kebingungan. Sesaat yang lalu terlintas suatu gambaran masa kecilnya di benak Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ia hanya teringat ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di tanaman menjalar yang sama dengan tanaman yang menutupi dinding ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang tampak janggal ketika ia berhasil menyibak tanaman itu. Ia melihat dinding batu dan tampak sebuah batu yang tidak menyambung dengan batu-batu lainnya. Tertarik dengan batu itu, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan batu itu. Baekhyun senang melihat batu itu masuk dan ia lebih senang lagi ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup oleh tanaman membuka. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat lebih jauh dari itu.

"Sungguh?"

Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar aneh itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang penuh kecurigaan itu. Seperti suaranya, pandangan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun juga aneh. Pria itu seperti sedang mencari sosok yang disembunyikan Baekhyun di balik wajah bingungnya. Matanya menatap curiga dan bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tetap diam saja ketika ia melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Wajah itu menunjukkan sikap menantangnya. Pandangan mata gadis itu tampak ia tidak mau kalah dari siapapun terutama dirinya. Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis umumnya. Ia tampak kekanak-kanakan tetapi ia selalu bersikap menantang kepada siapa saja. Gadis itu tidak mau dikalahkan oleh siapapun terutama dirinya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Dalam setiap pertengkaran mereka, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu selalu berusaha mengalahkan dirinya. Tetapi dalam setiap pertengkaran itu pula tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang kalah atau menang.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Chanyeol merasa ia mengenal wajah Baekhyun, wajah yang mirip seseorang. Tetapi ia tidak ingat wajah siapakah itu. Tadi ketika ia mengawasi gadis itu bermain dengan kemenakannya di lapangan, barulah ia ingat tetapi ia tidak berani memastikannya. Gadis itu memainkan rumput seperti gadis kecil yang selalu diajaknya ke sana ketika ia masih kecil. Seperti gadis kecil itu pula, Baekhyun menyiramkan rumput ke atas kepala Jackson. Chanyeol tidak lupa bagaimana senangnya gadis kecil itu ketika berhasil menyiramkan rumput ke atas rambutnya. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengajak gadis itu ke lapangan itu hanya satu yang dilakukan gadis itu yaitu duduk sambil memainkan rumput dan berusaha menyiramkan rumput itu ke atas kepalanya.

Ketika melihat Jackson mendekati Baekhyun dengan perasaan tertarik, Chanyeol jadi teringat dirinya sendiri yang selalu tertarik melihat gadis kecil itu mempermainkan rumput. Seperti halnya Jackson, Chanyeol juga mendekati gadis kecil itu dan akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menyiramkan rumput ke atas kepalanya. Kemudian ia berusaha membalas gadis itu. Tingkah Baekhyun di lapangan tadi mirip sekali dengan gadis kecil itu.

Teringat gadis kecil yang selalu ditemaninya bermain, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu mirip siapakah wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun mirip sekali dengan wajah gadis kecil itu. Rambut mereka juga sama-sama hitam. Tetapi yang berbeda adalah sinar mata mereka. Gadis kecil itu memiliki sinar ceria sedangkan sinar mata Baekhyun adalah sinar mata yang menantang dan tidak mau kalah dari siapapun juga.

Semua tingkah Baekhyun sama dengan gadis kecil itu bahkan ketika gadis itu berusaha membersihkan rumput dari rambutnya. Ketika melihat Jackson menyiramkan rumput ke atas rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menebak gadis itu tidak akan menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan rambutnya. Baekhyun akan membersihkan rambutnya dengan cara yang sama dengan si gadis kecil. Tebakan Chanyeol tepat. Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang panjang untuk membersihkan rumput dari rambutnya. Chanyeol terperangah melihatnya. Bukan wajah gadis itu yang tampak semakin cantik ketika ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang membuat Chanyeol terpana melihat gadis itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tebakannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis di masa kecilnya. Tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui ruangan ini selain dirinya dan gadis kecil itu. Dan tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengetahui tempat ini dengan kebetulan.

Terlalu banyak kemiripan Baekhyun dengan gadis kecil itu. Chanyeol tahu

ia tidak mungkin salah. Pada awalnya ia tidak tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, ia hanya merasa ia menyayangi gadis itu seperti ia menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Baru ketika gadis kecil itu tidak pernah lagi bermain ke Castil, ia menyadari perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti mengapa gadis itu tidak pernah lagi bermain ke Castil Q`arde. Seingat Chanyeol ia tidak pernah membuat gadis itu marah. Ia selalu berusaha menyenangkan gadis kecil yang manis itu. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah terlihat membencinya. Gadis kecil itu menyukainya tetapi tidak pernah menyukai adiknya, Sehun. Setiap kali melihat sikap permusuhan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun kepada adiknya, Chanyeol teringat sikap permusuhan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kepada adiknya. Kedua gadis ini sama-sama tidak menyukai Sehun dan selalu menghindari Sehun.

Pada setiap kedatangannya, gadis itu selalu ditemani ibunya. Dan pada kedatangannya yang terakhir kalinya di Castil Q`arde, ibunya meninggal di Castil Q`arde. Tetapi tidak mungkin itu penyebab gadis itu tidak pernah lagi bermain ke Castil Q`arde. Karena tidak menemukan alasan yang lain, maka Chanyeol berpikir gadis itu adalah anak sombong yang tidak mau bermain lagi dengannya. Pikiran itu didorong oleh kedudukan yang dimiliki gadis kecil itu.

Dengan kematian ibunya, si gadis harus menggantikan kedudukan ibunya dalam setiap kunjungan kerajaan. Peran penting yang didapatkan gadis itu karena kematian ibunya membuat Chanyeol yakin dengan pendapatnya. Gadis itu tidak mau menemuinya lagi karena ia menganggap rendah dirinya. Karena itu pula Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa senang ketika orang tuanya memberinya sebuah kabar yang mengejutkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada suatu siang ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di Ruang Duduk sambil bercakap-cakap, Changmin tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu, Chanyeol."_

" _Kabar gembira?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti._

" _Tahun ini gadis itu genap delapan belas tahun dan ayahnya berniat untuk segera mengumumkan pertunangan kalian," kata Changmin._

" _Pertunangan?" tanya Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti, "Pertunangan apa? Siapa yang akan bertunangan?"_

 _Changmin memandang kebingungan wajah istrinya, "Ia belum tahu?"_

" _Belum. Kami belum memberi tahu seorangpun dari mereka berdua. Kami berniat membuat kejutan untuk mereka," jawab Victoria._

" _Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol curiga._

" _Siapa tunangan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun tertarik._

" _Kau pasti senang mendengarnya, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sejak kecil kau telah aku tunangkan dengan gadis kecil itu, Putri Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol terkejut. "Mengapa Mama membuat keputusan seperti itu tanpa mengatakannya kepadaku?" Melihat kemarahan di wajah putranya, Changmin dan Victoria terkejut._

" _Kami pikir kau akan senang mendengarnya," kata Changmin dan Victoria bersamaan._

" _Kalian sudah tahu aku sama sekali tidak senang orang lain mencampuri hidupku," kata Chanyeol, "Mengapa kalian tetap saja mempertunangkan aku dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku pula?"_

" _Kami mempertunangkan kau dengan Putri Baekhyun sejak kalian masih kecil. Saat itu Ratu berkata kalian akan senang mendengarnya. Ratu pula yang mengusulkan pertunangan kalian ini," kata Victoria menjelaskan._

" _Mengapa Mama menyetujuinya?"_

" _Saat itu kalian tampak akrab sekali."_

" _Ya, kau lebih akrab dengan Putri Baekhyun daripada aku. Setiap kali ia datang ke sini kau selalu berada di sisinya," sela Sehun._

" _Sehun, jangan memotong perkataan Mama," tegur Victoria._

" _Mengapa kalian menyetujuinya hanya karena alasan itu?" tuntut Chanyeol, "Apakah kalian tidak pernah berpikir kalau perasaanku bisa saja berubah?"_

" _Maksudmu kau sudah tidak menyukai Putri Baekhyun lagi?" tanya Sehun, "Kalau kau menikah dengannya kau akan menjadi Raja Kerajaan Lyvion."Chanyeol tidak tertarik mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik menjadi Raja kerajaan yang makmur ini tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Chanyeol tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan gadis yang dibencinya, Putri Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tidak dapat memaafkan sikap sombong gadis itu yang setelah menjadi orang penting, tidak mau lagi bermain ke Castil Q`arde._

" _Aku tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini," kata Chanyeol tegas._

" _Maafkan kami, Chanyeol. Kami tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya," kata Changmin, "Tetapi kita tidak dapat membatalkan pertunangan kalian."_

" _Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol tajam._

 _Kemurkaan Chanyeol membuat Changmin dan Victoria memilih untuk bersikap hati-hati. mereka tidak ingin melihat putra sulung mereka lebih marah dari saat ini._

" _Mengertilah, Chanyeol. Pertunangan kalian adalah keinginan Ratu yang telah meninggal. Tidak baik menolak keinginan orang yang sudah meninggal lagipula persiapan pesta pertunangan kalian sudah hampir siap," kata Victoria penuh pengertian._

" _Semua telah siap. Undangan telah disebarkan dan tempat untuk pesta itupun telah diselesaikan," tambah Changmin._

" _Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kalian," kata Victoria meyakinkan, "Kami minta maaf, Chanyeol. Tetapi kau tidak dapat menghindari pertunangan ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau marah seperti ini tetapi aku tahu kau masih mencintai Putri Baekhyun."_

" _Mama tidak mengerti apa-apa," kata Chanyeol marah._

 _Chanyeol tidak menyukai pertunangan ini. Ia ingin sekali membatalkan pertunangan ini._

" _Kau harus mengerti, Chanyeol. Keluarga kita dan keluarga Raja telah lama bersahabat. Jangan sampai persahabatan ini rusak hanya karena kau tidak menyetujui pertunanganmu," kata Changmin mencoba memberi pengertian._

 _Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah orang tuanya. Ia tahu orang tuanya benar. Bila ia menolak pesta pertunangan ini, hubungan kedua keluarga tua di Kerajaan Lyvion akan rusak bahkan mungkin menjadi bermusuhan. Yang paling ditakuti Chanyeol adalah Raja menjadi murka kemudian kemurkaan itu menimpa keluarganya. Chanyeol tahu Raja Kyuhyun adalah Raja yang bijaksana juga pemarah. Sangat mudah membangkitan kemarahan Raja Kyuhyun daripada membuatnya senang. Niat semula Chanyeol untuk melakukan apa saja demi membatalkan pertunangannya hilang._

 _Dengan pasrah bercampur kemarahan, Chanyeol berkata, "Kalian telah membawaku ke situasi yang paling sulit yang pernah kualami."_

 _Victoria tersenyum lega, "Maafkan kami, Chanyeol. Kami tidak pernah berniat membawamu ke situasi seperti ini. Kami berterima kasih kau mau mengerti."_

" _Bagus," kata Sehun senang, "Bila Chanyeol sudah mempunyai tunangan maka ia tidak akan merebut kekasihku lagi."_

 _Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Sehun. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak pernah merebut kekasihmu?"_

" _Kau memang melakukannya," tuduh Sehun, "Kau merebutnya dariku."_

" _Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Changmin menghentikan pertengkaran kedua putranya, "Kau jangan lupa Sehun, Chanyeol sudah mempunyai tunangan."_

 _Diingatkan tunangannya, Chanyeol merasa jengkel. Ia segera meninggalkan orang tuanya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak membanting pintu melainkan menutupnya perlahan-lahan, namun Changmin dan Victoria tahu putra mereka marah. Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya dapat berharap bagi kebahagiaan putra mereka yang paling sulit diatur. Berbeda dengan adiknya, Chanyeol sejak kecil lebih suka menghabiskan_

 _waktunya untuk belajar daripada bermain._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertunangan yang diharapkan membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa senang ternyata membuat keduanya marah. Keduanya tidak menyukai pertunangan ini. Dan ingin melepaskan diri dari pertunangan ini.

Batalnya pesta yang dipersiapkan dengan matang karena hilangnya sang Putri tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Justru sebaliknya pria itu semakin yakin gadis kecil yang dulu dikenalnya telah berubah menjadi gadis sombong.

Yang tidak dimengerti Chanyeol adalah mengapa gadis yang dianggapnya bangga dengan kedudukannya itu justru memilih untuk meninggalkan Istananya yang nyaman hanya karena ingin membatalkan pertunangannya.

Gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depannya tidak mungkin adalah Putri Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin mereka adalah gadis yang sama. Tetapi mengapa mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan? Bila benar gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun yang menghindari pertunangannya mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya berada di Castil Q`arde yang merupakan Castil tunangannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tahu bagaimana caranya membuktikan hal itu. Chanyeol sering membaca berita yang memuat Putri Baekhyun. Dalam setiap foto sang Putri yang dimuat di surat kabar, selalu ada pria yang berdiri di samping Putri sambil menatap mesra wajah sang Putri. Banyak berita yang beredar mengenai Putri dengan pria-pria yang disekitarnya seiring dengan bertambahnya pria yang mendekati Putri. Setiap hari selalu tampak wajah Putri Baekhyun bersama pria yang selalu berbeda di surat kabar beserta isu yang terjadi di sekitar Putri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tubuh gadis itu ke pelukannya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga itu. Ia terlalu sibuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjaga setiap kata-katanya sehingga ia terhindar dari ancaman terbongkarnya penyamarannya – ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Gerakan pria itu terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap Baekhyun yang masih dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran.

Keterkejutan dan pikiran yang masih memenuhi benaknya membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus marah. Tanpa disadarinya tangannya telah melayang ke wajah Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : HI GUYS WHAT DO YOU FEEL ABOUT CHANYEOL KISSING SCENE? Ceritanya lagi asik asik nyetrika eh tiba-tiba dikirimin temen screencapt itu OMG , mana malemnya beredar videonya... menyakitkan wkwkw**_

 _ **Yaudahlah itu mah tuntutan pekerjaan, asal dapet duit ya gpp biar tabungan masa depan sama Baekhyun makin banyak wkkw lagipula pemilik eksistensi Park's lips ya si Byun wk**_

 _ **Yang penting sekarang ya jejak kalian guys!^^ Chap depan-depan chanbaek udah ada manis-manisnya gitu! Stay tuneeee .**_

 _ **Besok pengumuman SBMPTN nih , deg-deg an banget huhu semoga bisa lolos, dan kalian para readers yang sama-sama nunggu pengumuman juga lolos! Amin^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tamparan yang keras itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun marah dengan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya itu hingga ia ingin menangis. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari apa terjadi sehingga membuat pria itu berhasil mencium dirinya dan menjadi pria pertama yang menciumnya! Ia menjadi semakin membenci Chanyeol yang telah menciumnya. Seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang tidak terduga itu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. "Kau memang kucing liar,"

"Kalau aku kucing liar, maka kau the Devil Dog," kata Baekhyun marah.

Baekhyun merasa sangat marah hingga ia khawatir tidak dapat menahan air mata yang mulai membasahi matanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin senang karena telah berhasil membuatnya menangis.

Melalui pintu ruangan itu yang masih terbuka, Baekhyun melihat di luar masih hujan deras. Keinginannya menjauh dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki ke tangga batu yang menuju pintu itu. Baekhyun berlari hingga di pintu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"Ke mana biasanya kucing liar berada?" tanya Baekhyun tajam, "Ke mana kucing liar menghindari the Devil Dog?"

"Kau memang kucing liar."

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya. Tetapi Chanyeol semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Baekhyun mengalahkan hujan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Apakah kau tidak melihat hujan di luar sangat deras?"

"Lepaskan aku!" sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Chanyeol tetapi pria itu semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan mengijinkanmu memanjat pohon dalam hujan seperti ini," kata Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol yang berbahaya tidak membuat semangat Baekhyun untuk menentang Chanyeol luntur. Sebaliknya gadis itu semakin bersemangat melawan Chanyeol. "Mengapa? Kau takut?"

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak takut terhadapmu. Kalau kau menantangku memanjat pohon bukan sekarang saatnya."

"Mengaku sajalah kalau kau tidak dapat memanjat pohon," kata Baekhyun mengejek. Chanyeol marah mendengar ejekan itu. Baekhyun sangat salah bila mengatakan ia tidak dapat memanjat pohon. Ia dapat memanjat pohon bahkan ia pula yang mengajari Baekhyun kecil memanjat pohon.

"Lihatlah petir di luar. Apa kau tidak takut petir menyambarmu yang sedang asyik duduk di atas pohon?"

Baekhyun melihat petir yang saling bersahutan di luar. Menyadari pria itu benar, Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tangis kemarahan bercampur kesedihan yang selama ini ditahannya tidak dapat lagi ditahannya.

Melihat air mata di wajah gadis yang biasanya selalu menantang itu, Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali lupa memikirkan kemungkinan bila ternyata gadis itu tersinggung. Chanyeol terlalu ingin membuktikan apakah gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan Putri Baekhyun sehingga ia melupakan yang lain.

Bila mengingat berita-berita itu, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bukan gadis yang tidak pernah dicium pria. Karena itu ia mencium gadis itu. Ia sangat terkejut ketika tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba melayang ke wajahnya. Ia semakin terkejut melihat air mata gadis itu.

Semua orang mengatakan nama Rosse cocok untuk kecantikan sekaligus tatapan mata gadis itu yang tajam. Chanyeol berpendapat nama itu tidak tepat karena itu ia tidak pernah memanggil gadis itu dengan nama yang diberikan adiknya kepadanya. Nama yang paling tepat untuk gadis itu adalah 'The Little Pussycat'. Mata hijau gadis itu yang selalu menatap tajam siapa saja benar-benar mirip mata kucing. Rambut hitam gadis itu yang panjang tampak seperti bulu kucing yang lembut. Dan kecantikkan gadis itu seperti kecantikan kucing yang berbahaya.

Melihat air mata yang membasahi mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, Chanyeol tahu ia telah membuat gadis itu marah. Ia telah menjadi pria pertama yang menciumnya karena itu ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu marah. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menahan air matanya hingga saat ini. Gadis itu memang tidak mau kalah dari siapapun tetapi mengapa ia terus menahan air matanya, Chanyeol tidak dapat mengerti.

Setidaknya Chanyeol kini mulai mengerti satu hal. Gadis itu bukan Putri Baekhyun. Ia telah membuktikannya dengan cara yang membuat gadis itu sedih bercampur marah. Chanyeol menyingkirkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang mirip antara gadis itu dengan Putri Baekhyun kecil. Chanyeol mulai menganggap semua itu hanya kebetulan tetapi terlalu banyak kebertulan yang membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat sepenuhnya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua itu hanya kebetulan. Ia masih merasa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan Putri Baekhyun.

Harus diakui Chanyeol ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia memang berbeda dari adiknya yang senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain. Dulu sebelum adiknya menjadi gemuk, ia adalah pria tampan yang banyak dikejar gadis-gadis muda tetapi mengalami patah hatinya yang pertama, Sehun berubah. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah memasuki kehidupannya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh belajar hanya gadis kecil itu. Setelah melihat gadis itu tidak mau bermain ke Castil lagi setelah menduduki posisi penting di Kerajaan Lyvion, Chanyeol semakin menutup dirinya dari dunia luar.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Di luar sangat dingin dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit," kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Mengapa?" tanya Baekhyun tajam, "Kau takut?"

Chanyeol tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan gadis itu. Air mata yang terus membasahi wajah cantik itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf setelah semuanya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun marah di sela-sela tangisnya yang semakin deras.

"Aku tahu kau pantas marah karena sikapku tetapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kita menghentikan pertengkaran kita." Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia mundur menjauhi Chanyeol tetapi tidak berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu. Aku hanya ingin menarikmu masuk," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun curiga tetapi ia tetap menurut ketika Chanyeol menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Sambil menanti Chanyeol yang sedang menutup kembali pintu yang masih terbuka itu, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang sejak tadi belum sempat diperhatikannya itu. Semakin memperhatikan ruangan itu, Baekhyun semakin merasa ia mengenal ruangan itu tetapi ia tidak dapat mengetahui mengapa ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu.

Suara pintu yang tertutup bersamaan dengan menggelapnya ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan. Mendengar jeritan itu Chanyeol segera memeluk gadis yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku… aku takut," kata Baekhyun perlahan.

"Takut? Kau?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia sukar mempercayai gadis yang bertingkah seperti kucing liar itu ketakutan.

Rasa takut yang merayapi Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mengabaikan suara tidak percaya itu. "Aku takut ruang gelap," katanya jujur.

"Kau The Little Pussycat takut berada di ruang gelap?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol tetapi ketika ia melihat dirinya berada di ruangan yang gelap gulita, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol lagi. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun merasa tempat yang paling nyaman saat ini adalah di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ketakutan gadis itu. Sukar dipercayainya gadis yang selalu menatap menantang siapa saja itu takut pada ruang gelap. Ia memeluk erat gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini," kata Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti tersenyum mengejekku."

Suara merujuk itu membuat senyum geli Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya," katanya berbohong.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau sedang menertawakan aku."

"Aku tidak bohong," Chanyeol mencoba menyakinkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menduga gadis di pelukannya itu sedang cemberut karena telah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada musuhnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi rasa takut gadis itu sekaligus membuat ruangan yang dingin ini menjadi hangat.

"Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku."

"Percaya?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau percaya aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, seperti…," Chanyeol terdiam kemudian ia segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Seperti tadi. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Baekhyun belum mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Menyadari matanya tengah memandang ruangan yang gelap, Baekhyun kembali merasa ketakutan.

Chanyeol menyadari gadis itu kembali merasa ketakutan. "Percayalah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang buruk kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke bawah, ke tempat yang aman," katanya menenangkan.

"Di sini terlalu berbahaya bagimu. Karena kau takut gelap, aku yakin kau akan segera memejamkan matamu rapat-rapat dan tidak berusaha menemukan jalan ke bawah."

Baekhyun diam saja. Ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk erat-erat leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu menggigil ketakutan di pelukannya. Ia berusaha mengenali jalan dan menuruni tangga batu itu dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia mempercayai pria yang paling dibenci sekaligus dianggapnya paling berbahaya ini. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa aman dalam pelukan pria itu. Baekhyun mencoba mengingkari perasaan senangnya karena mendapat perhatian Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Menyadari dirinya merasa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa malu.

Walaupun Chanyeol menuruni tangga itu dengan sangat lambat, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya di pundak Chanyeol sambil menikmati rasa aman yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa geli. Baekhyun takut membayangkan apa yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, ia mempererat pelukannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari perasaan terkejut gadis itu. "Jangan takut. Itu hanya tumpukan jerami."

"Jerami? Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Pertanyaan yang tercetus begitu saja membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol menyakinkan dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu bukan Putri Baekhyun. Sekarang pertanyaan itu membuat dirinya semakin yakin gadis itu adalah Putri yang hilang itu. Hanya dirinya dan si gadis kecil yang tahu ruangan ini dan apa saja yang mereka simpan di dalam ruangan ini.

Chanyeol mengubah taktiknya untuk membongkar segala yang disembunyikan gadis itu di balik kata 'hilang ingatan'.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah memasuki ruangan ini lagi sehingga persiapan kemah kita ini tetap di sini," kata Chanyeol.

Taktik Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau sewaktu kecilnya ia sering bermain bersama Chanyeol di sekitar Castil Q`arde.

"Berkemah?"

Pertanyaan tidak mengerti bercampur kebingungan itu membuat Chanyeol termangu. Ia menduga gadis itu mulai menyadari taktiknya.

"Dulu kita berencana untuk berkemah di sini tetapi rencana itu tidak pernah terwujud," kata Chanyeol memancing Baekhyun.

Usaha Chanyeol sia-sia. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Walaupun masa bermainnya singkat, tetapi Baekhyun masih ingat ia sering menghabiskan waktu bermainnya bersama Ratu bukan orang lain. Ratu sering menemaninya bermain di Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Ratu juga yang sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tidak ada orang lain selain Ratu pada ingatan masa kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol termangu. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan jujur itu membuat Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang yakini sebagai Putri Baekhyun tidak mengingat apa yang ia katakan.

Melalui keremangan ruangan itu, Chanyeol menatap sinar kebingungan mata hijau Baekhyun yang tampak bersinar di ruang yang gelap itu. Chanyeol yakin gadis itu tidak berbohong dan itu membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang diambil Chanyeol. Bila gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun, maka Putri Baekhyun terlalu angkuh untuk mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Lupakan apa yang baru kukatakan," kata Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba kesal. Ia merasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun selama detik-detik terakhir ini. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bukan pria yang mudah merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Baekhyun yakin pria acuh itu tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang telah terjadi. Pria itu juga tidak mungkin marah karena kejadian yang telah berlalu.

Walaupun hatinya sedang kesal tetapi Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di tumpukan jerami itu. Merasa punggungnya telah bersandar di dinding batu yang dingin, Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenakan ini dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan kemejanya di pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat sikap Chanyeol. Beberapa detik yang lalu pria itu kesal tetapi

sekarang ia kembali bersikap lembut. Menyadari ia kini berada dalam kegelapan yang ditakutinya, Baekhyun merasa takut. Ia memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya yang telah terselimuti jas Chanyeol itu. Rasa takut semakin menjalari Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu saat Chanyeol berada di sisinya Baekhyun masih merasa aman dalam kegelapan ini tetapi setelah pria itu menjauh, Baekhyun kembali merasa takut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil berharap Chanyeol segera kembali ke sisinya.

Sambil berusaha menemukan kayu bakar yang dulu disimpannya di dalam ruangan ini, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih saja berusaha bersikap lembut kepada gadis itu walaupun ia merasa kesal kepada gadis yang diyakininya sebagai Putri Baekhyun yang angkuh itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Chanyeol kembali melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan. Rasa takut gadis itu terhadap ruang gelap benar-benar mirip dengan si kecil Baekhyun. Si kecil Baekhyun tidak pernah mau diajak bermain di luar Castil Q`arde pada malam hari. Berada dalam keremangan saja, gadis kecil itu sudah ketakutan. Melihat semua itu Chanyeol semakin yakin gadis yang sekarang ada di ruangan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Setelah api unggun yang berhasil dibuat Chanyeol menerangi ruangan itu, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu masih meringkuk ketakutan. Chanyeol mengambil keranjang piknik yang tadi ditinggalkannya di dekat ujung tangga. Kain putih yang tadi digunakannya untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat terjatuh di sekeliling keranjang piknik. Chanyeol mengambil serta kain itu dan segera kembali ke sisi Baekhyun yang terus meringkuk ketakutan.

Chanyeol meletakkan keranjang itu di sisi Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia menebar kain di dekat api unggun.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan mencari kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tetap memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mencari kita."

"Mengapa? Apakah mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan kita?" tanya Baekhyun pilu. Baekhyun tidak ingin membayangkan keluarga Kryntz yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai keluarga yang penuh kehangatan kasih sayang ternyata sama seperti ayahnya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

Suara pilu itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa suara Baekhyun pilu seperti itu bukan sedih atau cemas. "Mereka sangat mempercayaiku karena itu mereka tidak akan mencari kita."

"Mereka mempercayaimu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Suara tajam bercampur kemarahan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah memandang tajam wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku… aku hanya…" Baekhyun segera menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia merasa lega dapat menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum membongkar penyamarannya sendiri. Chanyeol mengangkap suara Baekhyun itu sebagai suara ketakutan dan ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuat gadis itu ketakutan. "Maafkan aku," katanya.

"Maaf?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku membuatmu ketakutan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol bila ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tadi. Tadi Baekhyun hampir saja mengatakan, _"Aku hanya heran melihat kau mendapat kepercayaan yang sangat besar dari orang tuamu sedangkan aku si Putri Mahkota ini tidak pernah dipercayai siapa pun."_

Semua pengawal yang selalu berada di sisinya membuat Baekhyun yakin tidak seorangpun di Istana Urza yang mempercayainya. Mereka selalu mengawalnya untuk memastikan ia melakukan tugasnya. Baekhyun tidak menyukai semua itu yang membuatnya merasa seperti boneka yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun. Setelah selama hampir lima belas tahun hidup dalam keyakinan ia tidak pernah mendapat kepercayaan siapapun, Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia mengetahui Duke dan Duchess of Kryntz sangat mempercayai Chanyeol.

"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang buruk kepadamu," kata Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol menatap wajah kebingungan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu padamu selama kau bersamaku?"

"Aku yakin kau akan menjagaku," kata Baekhyun jujur.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Chanyeol, "Apakah kau tidak takut aku menciummu lagi?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kau telah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan aku percaya kau akan memegang janjimu."

"Ya, ampun. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahaya yang mungkin menimpamu saat ini?" kata Chanyeol kasar.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Chanyeol tampak jengkel seperti itu dan ia lebih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol akan menjaganya dari rasa takutnya. Ia tahu pria itu akan melindunginya dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancamnya. Pria itu telah menunjukkan sikap perlindungannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia menyingkirkan kegelapan yang ditakuti Baekhyun dan membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan ruangan yang dingin itu. Baekhyun juga tidak melihat maupun tidak merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. Di luar juga tidak terdengar suara binatang buas. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Kalaupun ada binatang buas yang mengancam mereka di luar sana, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan mencegah binatang itu menganggunya. Walaupun ia selalu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun mempercayai pria itu. Walaupun Baekhyun selalu menganggap pria itu sebagai pria paling acuh yang ditemuinya tetapi Baekhyun yakin pria itu tidak akan mengacuhkannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bahaya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya siapakah kau ini?" tanya Chanyeol kasar, "Tingkah lakumu benar-benar seperti kucing liar tetapi kau tampak seperti saat ini gadis polos. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancammu saat ini?"

"Bahaya apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan, "Aku tidak merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancamku. Aku tahu kau akan menjagaku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang yang saat ini mengancammu?" tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancamku," kata Baekhyun kebingungan.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Juga bahaya dariku?"

Baekhyun menatap kebingungan wajah Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku percaya kau akan menjagaku."

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat ia menyelidiki wajah kebingungan Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar menampakkan kebingungan dan rasa tidak mengertinya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini Putri Baekhyun atau bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Kekhawatiran Baekhyun terbukti. Chanyeol mencurigai dirinya adalah Putri Baekhyun. Untuk membuat pria itu percaya ia bukan sang Putri, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengenal dia," kata Baekhyun setengah berbohong.

"Ya, mungkin kau bukan dia," kata Chanyeol mengakui, "Tetapi bila kau bukan dia mengapa kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya kebetulan saja menemukan tempat ini," sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacuhkan kata-kata Baekhyun. "Kalau kau adalah dia mengapa kau sedemikian tololnya hingga tidak mengetahui bahaya yang saat ini mengancammu?"

Sebutan 'tolol' yang ditujukan padanya itu membuat kemarahan Baekhyun bangkit. "Tolol!?" katanya tajam.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha membantah. "Ya, kau adalah gadis paling tolol yang pernah kutemui."

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Menyadari ia telah mengucapkan pertanyaan yang dapat membongkar penyamarannya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat berkata, "Dan kau harus ingat satu hal yaitu aku bukan dia."

Suara berbahaya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti gadis di depannya itu. Ia sangat yakin gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun. Tetapi kepolosan di wajah cantik gadis itu menunjukkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Apalagi bila mengingat kemarahan gadis itu saat ia menciumnya.

Berita-berita tentang Putri Baekhyun di surat kabar membuat Chanyeol yakin Putri Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis yang tidak mengerti cinta. Tetapi wajah polos gadis itu benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya mengenai Putri banyak pertentangan antara Putri Baekhyun yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol dengan gadis itu dan terlalu banyak pula kemiripan gadis itu dengan Putri Baekhyun. Semua itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan.

Sejak Ratu meninggal, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun namun ia dapat menduga bagaimana rupa gadis itu saat ini. Tetapi gadis yang sangat diyakininya sebagai Putri Baekhyun ini sangat berbeda rupanya dari Putri Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Putri Baekhyun dan gadis ini sama-sama memiliki mata hijau yang serasi dengan rambut hitamnya.

Wajah keduanya pun mirip yang berbeda di wajah kedua gadis ini hanya sinar matanya. Sinar mata gadis ini berbeda dengan sinar mata Putri Baekhyun juga berbeda dengan sinar mata Baekhyun kecil. Sinar mata ketiganya berbeda. Sinar mata Baekhyun kecil adalah sinar gembira dan ramah tetapi sinar mata itu sudah berbeda dengan saat ia dewasa. Di foto-foto yang dimuat di surat kabar, sinar mata Baekhyun adalah sinar angkuh bercampur keramahan. Sedangkan gadis di hadapan Chanyeol ini memiliki sinar mata menantang. Mata yang tidak mau kalah dari siapa saja.

Pandangan menyelidik itu membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir

penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari situasi berbahaya ini. Ia hanya tahu bila ia membuat pertengkaran di antara mereka, bahaya yang mengancam penyamarannya semakin besar.

Udara dingin membuat Baekhyun kedinginan. Baekhyun memeluk erat-erat lututnya dan berharap tubuhnya tidak terlalu menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun menggigil dan menduga gadis itu ketakutan. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan membuatmu ketakutan lagi."

"Kau tidak membuatku ketakutan," kata Baekhyun.

"Sungguh?"

Suara berbahaya itu membuat Baekhyun waspada.

"Kau tidak takut aku memperkosamu?" Baekhyun terkejut. Wajahnya memucat.

Melihat wajah pucat gadis itu, Chanyeol menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Wajah pucat Baekhyun tidak menghilang. Gadis menatap ketakutan sekelilingnya. Melihatnya Chanyeol semakin menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku janji," katanya menyakinkan Baekhyun, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Baekhyun diam saja. Ia hanya menatap sekelilingnya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun tahu pria itu hanya ingin memperingatkannya.

"Kalau melihat langit gelap tadi, kurasa hujan akan terus turun sampai nanti sore dan kita tidak akan dapat pulang," kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Coba kalau tadi kau berjalan lebih cepat."

Baekhyun marah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dengan penuh tuduhan itu. "Siapa yang mengatakan aku berjalan lambat? Aku selalu berusaha mengejar kau yang seperti berlari."

Chanyeol menahan senyumannya. Ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan ketakutannya. "Aku tidak berlari," kata Chanyeol.

"Tetapi mengejar angin," sela Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya."

"Memang itu yang harus kaulakukan."

Suara mengejek itu membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Kalau tahu hal itu akan membuatmu senang, tadi aku akan berjalan cepat," goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak senang mendengarnya. "Apa kau senang melihat aku terjatuh gara-gara mengikutimu yang berjalan seperti angin?"

"Kau tidak akan terjatuh. Aku dan Jackson saja tidak pernah terjatuh setiap kali kami berlomba dari lapangan itu ke Castil Q`arde."

"Kalian sudah mengingat setiap seluk beluk jalannya. Dan kalian tidak akan terjatuh karena akar-akar tanaman itu."

Kemarahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Kau takut jatuh?"

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu disalahkan orang tuamu karena membiarkan aku terjatuh gara-gara mengejarmu."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak mungkin sering memanjat pohon kalau kau takut terjatuh."

"Aku lebih senang jatuh dari pohon daripada jatuh karena mengejarmu," kata Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol pura-pura mengeluh. "Coba kalau kau tadi mau kugendong."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kau tidak menanyaiku?"

"Memang aku tidak menanyaimu karena aku yakin kau akan menolaknya."

"Kau seharusnya senang aku tidak membuatmu kelelahan. Kau beruntung aku tidak membuatmu harus berlari sambil membawaku," kata Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sinar tajam mata Baekhyun telah kembali. Chanyeol lebih senang melihat sinar menantang di mata hijau itu daripada sinar ketakutan.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya. Chanyeol meraih keranjang piknik di sisi Baekhyun dan membukanya.

"Untung tadi kita batal berpiknik," katanya, "Sekarang kita tidak akan kelaparan."

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol yang membongkar isi keranjang pikniknya, ia tidak berusaha membantu pria itu.

"Seperti kesepakatan kita tadi, lebih baik kita menghentikan pertengkaran kita," kata Chanyeol kemudian sambil tersenyum ia bertanya, "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan.

"Kurasa jam makan siang sudah lewat," kata Chanyeol memperingati, "Jangan sampai kau sakit."

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat pria itu menutup kembali keranjang piknik.

"Aku juga tidak lapar," kata Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati api unggunnya dan menambah kayu. Baekhyun diam saja memandang api yang menyala di depannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sambil menanti hujan berhenti.

Suara hujan yang bagaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur serta suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Baekhyun memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertidur. Walaupun Chanyeol telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menganggunya dan Baekhyun mempercayai pria itu akan menjaganya tetapi Baekhyun tetap khawatir.

"Tidurlah. Hujan tampaknya tidak akan segera berhenti."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara lantang yang tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka. Keterkejutan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tidak segera menyadari apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memucat ketika ia sadar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat wajah gadis itu memucat dan agak memerah. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku berjanji padamu."

Wajah pucat Baekhyun semakin memerah melihat penyesalan di wajah semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukannya, tadi aku hanya memperingatimu."

"Aku… aku tahu," kata Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ia tidak berani memejamkan matanya seperti yang disuruh Chanyeol.

Melihat keragu-raguan gadis itu, Chanyeol segera berkata, "Jangan khawatir, aku juga akan tidur. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Pria itu membuktikan kata-katanya dengan menjauhi api unggun dan menata tumpukan jerami yang ada di ruangan itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan pria itu menumpuk jerami di seberang api unggun. Cahaya api tidak menghalangi pandangan mata Baekhyun. Gadis itu tetap diam melihat Chanyeol bersadar di dekat tangga.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping tangga. Ia melihat Baekhyun masih memandang khawatir dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tetap tidak mau memejamkan matanya walau ia merasa mengantuk. Melihat Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk, Chanyeol tahu gadis itu tak lama lagi akan tertidur.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan akan tidur. Ia sendiri juga mengantuk. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol tetapi ia tetap tidak berani memejamkan matanya. Ia tetap memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepala di atas lututnya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak ingin tertidur tetapi rasa kantuknya membuat gadis itu akhirnya tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : gimana udah rada manis belum? Kalo belum tunggu chap depan deh awww**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya guyssss!**_


	8. Chapter 8

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Gadis itu terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya sudah tertidur dan kini sedang memandang dinding batu. Baekhyun melihat dirinya tengah terbaring di atas jerami dan sehelai kain putih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan curiga Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk di dekat tangga. Melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun hanya dapat menduga mengapa kain yang tadi ditebarkan Chanyeol di dekat api itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas jerami.

Melihat sesuatu yang berwarna hitam di bawah rambut hitamnya, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan melihat jas Chanyeol juga telah berpindah tempat dari bahunya ke atas jerami. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dan ia tersenyum melihat perhatian Chanyeol yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Baekhyun senang menyadari pria itu masih memperhatikan dirinya. Pria itu telah membaringkan dirinya di tumpukan jerami yang cukup tebal dan menyelimutinya dengan kain. Pria itu juga meletakkan kemejanya di bawah kepalanya sehingga rambutnya tidak terkena jerami.

Mendengar suasana di atas ruangan itu telah sepi, Baekhyun segera berdiri. Api unggun yang tadi dibuat Chanyeol telah padam dan udara di ruangan itu kembali menjadi dingin. Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghidupkan kembali api unggun itu. Melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun tidak tega membangunkan pria itu hanya karena ia ingin menghangatkan ruangan itu kembali. Baekhyun juga tidak tega membiarkan pria itu tertidur dalam udara dingin seperti ini.

Perasaan bersalah membuat Baekhyun memandang pria yang tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding batu yang dingin. Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah memberikan sebutan 'angkuh' pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun. Dan karena perhatiannya itu pula Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya tertidur tanpa kain yang dapat membuatnya merasa hangat. Bahkan jasnya sendiri telah digunakannya sebagai bantal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil jas Chanyeol dan membersihkannya dari jerami kemudian mengenakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat dirinya mengenakan jas yang kebesaran itu, ia merasa seperti boneka dalam baju badut yang besar. Diraihnya kain yang telah menjadi selimutnya kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun berlutut di samping Chanyeol. Sesaat Baekhyun ragu Chanyeol masih tertidur. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Chanyeol yang terpejam tetapi mata itu tetap terpejam. Setelah yakin Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun menyampirkan kain itu di tubuh Chanyeol. Setelah yakin kain itu sudah menutupi tubuh Chanyeol yang meringkuk di depannya, Baekhyun berdiri dan dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menapaki tangga di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat ujung gaunnya untuk mencegah gaun panjangnya itu menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu terbangun. Melihat batu kecil pada dinding yang terlepas dari sekitarnya, Baekhyun menekan batu itu perlahan-lahan sambil berharap suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun merasa lega. Perlahan-lahan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu. Air hujan yang masih tersisa di pepohonan menetes perlahan-lahan. Bahkan batang-batang pohon yang besar juga meneteskan air hujan. Air itu tampak berkilau-kilauan dan membuat suasana di hutan itu tampak segar.

Udara yang segar membuat Baekhyun merasa damai. Segala kekhawatiran dan perasaannya seakan-akan hilang dalam udara segar itu. Baekhyun memandang langit yang kembali cerah dengan warna birunya yang dihiasi awan putih seolah-olah tidak pernah ada hujan sebelumnya. Seekor katak hijau yang tiba-tiba melompat dari sela-sela rumput yang tinggi menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang sekali melihat katak yang selama ini hanya dapat dilihatnya dari buku saja.

Melihat katak itu menghilang di balik rerumputan yang tinggi, Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Tetapi kekecewaan itu hilang ketika seekor katak lain melompat dari sela-sela rumput.

Baekhyun ingin mengetahui ke mana katak itu akan pergi. Ia melangkahkan kaki hendak mengikuti katak itu.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat pandangan marah di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku… aku hanya… hanya ingin melihat katak itu," kata Baekhyun kebingungan. Gadis itu semakin kebingungan ketika melihat katak itu sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan ruangan itu?"

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat kemarahan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba marah. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan luar," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kau telah membuat aku khawatir?"

"Khawatir?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol jengkel melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Gadis liar itu tampak sangat polos dan lugu.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padamu selama aku tidak ada di dekatmu?"

"Apa yang dapat terjadi padaku?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Ya, ampun. Kau the Little Pussycat ini apakah sedemikian tololnya sehingga tidak tahu bahaya apa yang dapat menimpamu."

Keluhan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa jengkel. "Dan kau the Devil Dog mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir," sahut Chanyeol tajam, "Bagaimana bila kau tersesat? Bagaimana bila kau terjatuh karena tanah yang licin ini?"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat kecemasan bercampur kemarahan di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu apa yang diucapkan pria itu benar tetapi ia tidak berniat pulang sendiri ke Castil Q`arde. Walaupun ia merasa ia pernah ke tempat ini tetapi ia tidak yakin ia pernah ke sini. Dalam ingatannya tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan Chymnt. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak berniat membuat diriku sendiri tersesat di hutan ini," kata Baekhyun, "Aku hanya berniat melihat-lihat suasana di luar." Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Tempat ini indah sekali seperti surga," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Rasa terkejut karena gerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu serta jantungnya yang berdegup kencang membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari Chanyeol telah menyebut nama aslinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak ke mana-mana, sekarang aku masih di sini."

Rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya membuat Chanyeol juga tidak menyadari dirinya telah menyebut nama asli gadis itu dan gadis itu tidak menyangkalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika terbangun tadi Chanyeol sangat khawatir melihat Baekhyun tidak ada di ruangan itu. Ia khawatir Baekhyun terburu-buru pulang ke Castil Q`arde karena marah kepada dirinya yang telah melanggar janjinya.

 _Chanyeol melihat gadis itu telah tertidur, ia segera mendekatinya. Chanyeol memandang gadis itu dan meyakinkan dirinya gadis itu benar-benar tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol mengumpulkan jerami di sisi Baekhyun yang terus tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk. Setelah merasa tumpukan jeraminya cukup tebal dan dapat membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya kemudian ia mengambil jas hitamnya yang menyelimuti pundak gadis itu. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain meletakkan jasnya di atas tumpukan jerami. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol meluruskan kaki Baekhyun. Setelah itu Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di atas tumpukan jerami yang tebal itu._

 _Gadis itu masih tertidur. Chanyeol lega melihatnya. Ia tidak berharap gadis itu terbangun saat ia membaringkannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Melihat wajah cantik yang tertidur itu, Chanyeol semakin yakin gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak mungkin salah. Ia tidak pernah melupakan wajah Baekhyun kecil._

" _Bila ia tertidur seperti ini, ia tampak manis sekali," gumam Chanyeol, "Tetapi bila ia membuka matanya, ia tampak seperti kucing liar." Chanyeol mengambil kayu dan meletakkannya di api unggun. Chanyeol melihat kain yang tadi ditebarkannya di dekat api unggun dengan harapan kain itu cepat kering._

 _Melihat kain itu benar-benar kering seperti harapannya, Chanyeol_

 _kembali lagi ke sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin gadis yang penuh semangat itu sakit. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu merasa khawatir melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti kucing liar tetapi ia merasa lebih baik gadis itu tetap bersikap liar seperti kucing daripada sakit. Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan kain itu, Chanyeol kembali ke api unggun. Merasa telah cukup banyak kayu yang ditambahkannya ke api itu, Chanyeol duduk di dekat tangga._

 _Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus tertidur nyenyak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu bila bangun dan menyadari ia telah melanggar janjinya_.

Dan saat terbangun tadi ia melihat gadis itu sudah tidak ada di depannya. Kain yang menyelimuti gadis itu juga telah berpindah ke tubuhnya. Walaupun ia yakin gadis itu adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap khawatir gadis itu pulang sendiri ke Castil Q`arde dan tersesat. Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan ia merasa lega melihat Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Chanyeol ingin membiarkan gadis itu menikmati keindahan alam setelah hujan deras tetapi ketika gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, Chanyeol lekas mencegahnya. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar lega gadis itu telah berada di pelukannya dan tidak akan pergi tanpa dirinya.

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari ia membiarkan dirinya berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku ingin melihat pemandangan ini lagi."

Chanyeol juga menyadari ia terlalu lama memeluk gadis itu tetapi ia tidak berniat melepaskan gadis itu. Usaha Baekhyun untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya membuatnya merasa kesal. Gadis itu membiarkan laki-laki lain mendekatinya tetapi tidak membiarkan tunangannya sendiri memeluknya.

Melihat langit yang mulai gelap, Chanyeol tahu mereka harus segera pulang bila tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir juga Baekhyun ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin berjalan di malam hari," kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Melihat kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berkata, "Kalau kau ingin melihat tempat ini lagi, besok aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tidak ingin berjalan di bawah ribuan mata yang terus mengawasimu, bukan?"

Baekhyun melihat langit dan menyadari ucapan Chanyeol benar. Langit barat semakin memerah dan langit timur semakin hitam. Baekhyun ketakutan membayangkan dirinya harus berjalan di bawah ribuan mata yang memandangnya dari langit hitam.

Melihat Baekhyun ketakutan, Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke sisinya dan membawanya kembali ke ruang rahasia mereka. Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap cemas wajah Chanyeol.

"Kita harus membawa serta keranjang piknik kita," kata Chanyeol menenangkan gadis itu.

Baekhyun segera memasuki pintu yang masih terbuka itu dan segera merapikan kembali keranjang pikniknya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanyanya heran.

"Takut?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Saat kau bangun tadi, aku yakin ruangan ini gelap. Kau tidak takut?"

Baekhyun terpana mendengar kebenaran itu. Tadi saat ia bangun, ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dan melupakan suasana remang-remang ruangan tempatnya berada. Tidak adanya api yang menerangi ruangan ini tidak membuat ruangan ini menjadi gelap. Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui pintu membuat ruangan ini menjadi remang-remang. Suasana yang ditakuti Baekhyun ini tidak disadarinya olehnya. Saat itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol ada di dekatnya dan pria itu akan menjaganya. Hanya itu yang disadari Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Aku tidak takut karena aku tahu kau ada di sisiku," katanya jujur.

Kata-kata yang tulus itu membuat Chanyeol terpana. Chanyeol tidak menyangka gadis angkuh itu masih mempunyai ketulusan seperti itu yang membuat ia mengakui perasaannya. "Aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya."

Mendengar suara tidak senang itu, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tidak senang mendengar kata-katanya. Sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol akan merasa senang karena ia yang selalu bertengkar dengannya ternyata masih merasa aman karena keberadaan dirinya di sisinya. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya mendengarkan ejekan Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tidak senang itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia teringat perhatian Chanyeol. "Terima kasih," katanya perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih apa?"

Suara jengkel itu telah diduga Baekhyun. "Kau telah membuat aku tertidur nyenyak," kata Baekhyun sambil melirik tumpukan jerami di kakinya.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia mengira gadis itu akan marah karena ia melanggar janjinya ternyata gadis itu tidak marah malahan ia berterima kasih. Kain yang ada di tangannya membuat Chanyeol sadar gadis itu juga telah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianmu," kata Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan kain di tangannya.

Chanyeol senang melihat gadis angkuh itu masih memperhatikan dirinya. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan meletakkan keranjang piknik di antara mereka. Baekhyun segera melepaskan jas Chanyeol yang masih dikenakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun melanjutkan perbuatannya.

"Aku harus mengembalikan jas ini kepadamu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Kenakan saja."

"Tapi…."

Keragu-raguan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa heran. Seharusnya gadis yang sering berganti-ganti pria itu senang mendapatkan perhatian tetapi ternyata gadis itu ragu-ragu menerima perhatiannya. Bila gadis itu tidak mau menerima perhatian dari tunangannya mengapa ia berterima kasih kepadanya. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti gadis ini.

"Jas ini milikmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Kenakan saja. Udara di luar masih dingin dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Kau tentunya juga kedinginan."

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil keranjang piknik di dekatnya. Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun, "Lebih baik kita segera pulang kalau kau tidak ingin kemalaman."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol memang benar. Udara semakin dingin seiring dengan menggelapnya langit.

Baekhyun heran ketika menyadari ia tidak takut sama sekali bahkan ketika ia memandang langit hitam. Dulu sewaktu meninggalkan Istana Urza, Baekhyun merasa kecil dan tidak berdaya ketika ia memandang langit malam. Saat ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut sebaliknya ia merasa senang melihat keindahan langit malam itu. Bintang-bintang itu sudah tidak tampak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Bintang-bintang itu tersenyum kepada dirinya dan bulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan juga tersenyum pada dirinya. Baekhyun tidak takut mendengar suara hewan malam walaupun saat ini ia berada di tengah hutan lebat. Tangan seseorang menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam saja. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Ia tahu pria itu berada di sisinya dan akan menjaganya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol cemas melihat Baekhyun diam saja.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun tersipu-sipu, "Aku tidak takut karena aku tahu kau akan menjagaku."

Suara Baekhyun yang seperti orang baru kali ini mendapat perlindungan membuat Chanyeol heran. "Bagaimana dengan pengawal-pengawal yang selalu menjagamu?"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari ia telah memasuki percakapan yang berbahaya bagi penyamarannya. "Aku tidak menyukai mereka."

Chanyeol belum berniat membongkar penyamaran Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan dirinya dulu sebelum ia membuat gadis itu mengakui kalau ia adalah Putri Baekhyun.

"Tetapi kau selalu membiarkan mereka mengawalmu."

"Aku membiarkan mereka karena aku tahu itu tugas mereka dan aku tidak mungkin dapat pergi tanpa pengawal," kata Baekhyun tanpa menyadari ia telah memasuki jaring yang dipasang Chanyeol.

Pengakuan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol yakin gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun sekaligus membuat Chanyeol heran. Melihat banyaknya pengawal yang selalu berada di sekitar Baekhyun juga keangkuhan gadis itu, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu senang pergi ke mana-mana dengan banyak pengawal yang membuatnya tampak lebih berwibawa. Tetapi kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu bertentangan dengan pendapatnya mengenai gadis itu.

Chanyeol tidak berniat melanjutkan usaha penyelidikannya. Ia takut Baekhyun menyadari jebakannya bila ia meneruskannya. Chanyeol tahu ia masih dapat meneruskan penyelidikannya di lain waktu saat Baekhyun terpengaruh oleh sekitarnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun, "Perhatikan langkahmu kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh."

Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol akan berjalan cepat seperti tadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat gaun putihnya yang dibawanya dari Istana Urza terkena cipratan air kotor. Kekhawatiran Baekhyun tidak terwujud. Chanyeol sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Baekhyun dan ganti memeluk pundak gadis itu. Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol.

Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti baru pertama kali dipeluk pria itu, Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti gadis itu. Semakin banyak persamaan yang ditemukannya pada diri gadis itu dengan Putri Baekhyun baik saat kecil maupun dewasa, semakin banyak pula perbedaan yang dilihatnya. Dan semua itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti pribadi ketiga gadis itu.

Perbedaan pribadi ketiga gadis itu tidak memungkinkan ketiganya adalah gadis yang sama tetapi persamaan yang dimiliki mereka membawa mereka pada satu sosok gadis. Perbedaan pribadi Baekhyun kecil dan Baekhyun dewasa masih dimengerti Chanyeol tetapi perbedaan gadis yang diyakininya sebagai Putri Baekhyun ini tidak dapat dipahami Chanyeol.

Walaupun Chanyeol yakin gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak berniat melaporkan kepada Raja Kyuhyun mengenai hal ini. Ia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan ketiganya berbeda. Dan masih ada sedikit keragu-raguan di hatinya mengenai gadis itu.

Chanyeol yakin keluarganya tidak akan mempercayainya bila ia mengatakan hal ini. Seluruh keluarganya terutama Sehun sangat yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang hilang ingatan. Chanyeol tahu hanya dirinya seorang yang mencurigai gadis ini. Di balik semua pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol selalu merasa mengenal gadis ini.

Melalui pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka, Chanyeol merasa ia telah melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Putri Baekhyun yang angkuh.

Putri angkuh yang dibenci sekaligus dicintainya.

Putri angkuh yang menjadi tunangannya dan membuat dirinya bingung.

Putri angkuh yang saat ini berada di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki Castil Q`arde melalui pintu belakang dan terus membawa gadis itu ke Ruang Duduk yang hangat. Chanyeol menduga keluarganya sedang berkumpul di sana sambil menantikan kedatangan mereka.

Seisi Ruang Duduk yang memang menantikan kedatangan mereka tampak lega melihat mereka memasuki Ruang Duduk. Baekhyun sangat senang ketika ia melihat Jackson berlari ke arahnya. Ia segera menangkap anak yang melompat ke pelukannya itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, anak nakal," kata Baekhyun lega.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan kalian," kata Jackson.

Victoria memperhatikan ujung gaun Baekhyun yang terkena lumpur. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kalian harus segera mengganti baju kalian. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun dari kalian sakit," kata Victoria, "Antarkan Rosse ke kamarnya, Haneul." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Victoria tidak bertanya apa yang menyebabkan mereka pulang terlambat. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kembali tampak acuh.

Haneul segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun diam saja walau ia mendengar langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya. Baekhyun membiarkan Haneul mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang diberi Victoria. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah pada Victoria yang telah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membelikannya gaun baru.

"Mengapa Duke dan Duchess tidak bertanya kepadaku mengapa kami terlambat pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka mempercayai Tuan Muda Chanyeol," jawab Haneul.

"Sedemikian besarkah kepercayaan mereka kepada Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Sejak kecil Tuan Muda Chanyeol memang mempunyai tanggung jawab. Dibandingkan adiknya, ia lebih tahu bagaimana menjaga tindakan serta kata-katanya. Semua orang sudah mempercayai Tuan Muda Chanyeol sejak ia masih kecil. Bahkan Ratu membiarkan putrinya pergi berdua dengan Tuan Muda Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. "Ratu sering kemari?"

"Ya, Ratu juga meninggal di tempat ini. Kasihan sekali Putri Baekhyun yang masih kecil. Ia sangat sedih karena ibunya yang paling disayanginya meninggal. Tidak ada orang yang dapat menghibur Putri Baekhyun bahkan Tuan Muda Chanyeol yang selalu bersamanya setiap kali ia berada di sini juga tidak dapat menghiburnya."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Bila apa yang dikatakan Haneul itu benar mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali. Ia tidak ingat pernah berkunjung ke Castil Q`arde sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak ingat ibunya meninggal di Castil ini.

Mengenai kematian Ratu, Baekhyun hanya ingat Ratu tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal. Hanya itu yang diingat Baekhyun selain kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Ratu.

Kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. " _Kau pernah berjumpa dengan tunanganmu."_

Bila apa yang dikatakan Haneul benar. Maka Raja Kyuhyun juga benar. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingatnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Sejak kecil Tuan Muda Chanyeol memang senang belajar. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar daripada bermain. Karena itu pula ia dipercayai banyak orang daripada adiknya."

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. "Mengapa Sehun berbeda dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya dulu Tuan Muda Sehun juga tampan dan gagah seperti Tuan Muda Chanyeol tetapi ia berubah sejak kekasihnya meninggalkannya."

"Mengapa ia meninggalkan Sehun bila ia memang setampan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku kurang mengerti," kata Haneul, "Kalau menurut pendapatku, sejak dulu sampai sekarang Tuan Muda Chanyeol lebih baik daripada Tuan Muda Sehun."

"Sepertinya kau lebih menyayangi Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Aku memang lebih menyayangi Tuan Muda Chanyeol daripada Tuan Muda Sehun yang nakal. Sejak kecil Tuan Muda Sehun sangat nakal karena itu ia tidak mau belajar."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti mengapa wanita-wanita yang dikenalnya yang lebih sering membicarakan Chanyeol daripada adiknya. Dan mengapa Sehun tidak menyukai kakaknya bahkan memperingati Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah tampak lebih segar sekarang," kata Haneul sambil memandang puas Baekhyun, "Dan kau sekarang sudah siap untuk kembali ke Ruang Duduk."

Melihat Baekhyun tidak segera beranjak, Haneul segera berkata, "Pergilah ke sana sekarang. Aku akan merapikan kamarmu."

Baekhyun melihat leontin peninggalan ibunya tergeletak di meja rias depannya. Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun. Ia segera meraih leontin itu dam menyimpannya di dalam saku gaunnya. Haneul tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia sibuk mengagumi penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Baekhyun yang selama berada di Castil Q`arde tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya itu tidak tertarik melihat bagaimana Haneul mendandaninya. Ia hanya tahu rambut hitamnya yang baru dicuci masih basah dan Haneul membiarkannya terurai hingga mencapai pinggangnya yang terbungkus kain sutra yang berwarna merah muda yang sangat muda sehingga hampir seperti putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jangan merebutnya dariku. Kau sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Baekhyun yang sudah hampir tiba di Ruang Duduk itu terkejut mendengar suara bentakan itu.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan aku tidak berniat merebut siapapun darimu."

"Mengapa kau berduaan dengannya sambil menunggu hujan reda?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun masih saja berusaha mendapatkan dirinya walau ia sering dengan jelas menolak pria itu baik melalui sikapnya yang selalu berusaha menghindarinya maupun kata-kata tajamnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu. Aku tidak dapat meninggalkannya di hutan sendirian dan aku tidak ingin ia sakit," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Kakakmu benar, Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di sana," kata Changmin, "Gadis itu dapat tersesat."

"Mengapa kau membawanya ke hutan?"

Chanyeol tetap tenang menghadapi adiknya yang semakin marah. "Dia dan Jackson ingin ke hutan dan aku mengantar mereka."

"Mereka tidak memintamu mengantar mereka."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka. Jackson masih kecil dan gadis itu tidak mengenal tempat ini."

Baekhyun heran melihat ketenangan Chanyeol menghadapi kemarahan Sehun. Pria itu tidak pernah dapat terus bersikap tenang bila bertengkar dengannya.

"Sampai kapankah kalian akan terus bertengkar?" sela Victoria, "Kalian selalu bertengkar seperti anak kecil."

"Dia telah merebut kekasihku, Mama."

Baekhyun merasa jengkel Sehun telah menganggap dirinya adalah kekasihnya.

"Gadis itu tidak pernah menjadi kekasih siapapun baik kau maupun kakakmu," kata Victoria, "Ia mungkin saja telah menikah."

"Tetapi ia dulu juga telah merebut kekasihku," kata Sehun.

"Itu bukan kesalahan kakakmu, Sehun. Sampai kapankah kau akan mengerti kakakmu sama sekali tidak mengenal Eunha bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Bagaimana mungkin kakakmu dapat merebutnya?" kata Changmin mencoba memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nama Eunha. Baekhyun mengenal baik wanita itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik namun sayang sikapnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Wanita itu pula yang sering menceritakan tentang Chanyeol kepada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menduga wanita itu dulunya adalah kekasih Sehun. Mengingat semangat Eunha ketika menceritakan Chanyeol kepada siapa saja, Baekhyun yakin wanita itu sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Dulu memang ada berita tentang Eunha dan Chanyeol. Tetapi tak lama kemudian semua orang tahu berita itu hanya bohong. Hanya angan-angan Eunha saja yang mengatakan ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Kepada setiap orang Eunha mengatakan ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan semua orang yang mengenal Chanyeol terkejut. Banyak orang yang tidak percaya Eunha yang kekanak-kanakan itu dapat menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Semua kebohongan Eunha terbukti ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkan dalam suatu pertemuan. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetapi semua orang yang melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tetap acuh itu itu tahu apa yang dikatakan Eunha tidak benar.

Seperti dirinya, semua orang hanya tahu Eunha menyebar berita bohong tentang dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu wanita itu pernah menjadi kekasih Sehun. Dan wanita itu pula yang membuat Sehun berubah. Juga tidak seorang pun yang tahu ia memiliki peran dalam usaha pembongkaran kebohongan Eunha itu.

"Tetapi Eunha mengatakan kepadaku ia dan Chanyeol adalah…"

"Sehun, harus berapa kali kami mengatakan. Semua itu hanya kebohongan Eunha saja," potong Changmin.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Changmin tegas, "Bersikaplah dewasa, Sehun, jangan seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketidakpercayaan Sehun. Dulu sewaktu melihat akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh kebohongan putri teman ayahnya itu, Baekhyun merasa pada akhirnya ia akan ikut terbawa ke dalam masalah itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin dirinya terlibat dalam skandal apapun dan skandal siapapun.

Melihat seringnya Eunha berada di dekat Baekhyun, semua orang menduga mereka berdua adalah sahabat seperti ayah mereka. Namun semua itu salah. Baekhyun membiarkan Eunha terus mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi karena ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan ayahnya dengan ayah Eunha, Kim Sungmin.

Baekhyun melihat bila kebohongan seperti itu dibiarkan terus menerus menyebar, maka dirinya juga akan terseret ke dalamnya. Baekhyun yang sudah mempunyai banyak tuduhan, tidak mau semakin merepotkan dirinya. Sebelum banyak orang yang bertanya kepadanya mengenai kebenaran kata-kata Eunha yang mengejutkan itu, Baekhyun diam-diam bertindak. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, Baekhyun meminta Eunha untuk mengatakan segala kebenaran kepada semua orang.

Memang sulit membuat Eunha mengakuinya tetapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menyingkap tabir kebohongan itu. Melihat Eunha tidak mau mengakui kebohongannya, maka Baekhyun merencanakan untuk mempertemukan keduanya dalam suatu pertemuan formal. Baekhyun yakin bila berita itu bohong, maka Chanyeol akan bersikap acuh kepada Eunha.

Apa yang diyakini Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak hadir dalam perjamuan itu tetapi dari Sungmin, ia tahu selama perjamuan itu Chanyeol mengacuhkan setiap orang terutama wanita. Eunha juga tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu Baekhyunlah yang membujuk Sungmin untuk mengadakan perjamuan itu demi membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Eunha. Setelah perjamuan itu, Baekhyun tahu Eunha akan merasa malu tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Eunha mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada setiap orang.

Demikianlah tanpa mengikut sertakan namanya dalam skandal yang dibuat Eunha, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari skandal itu sekaligus menyelesaikannya.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Victoria, "Bagaimana kalau nanti Jackson dan gadis itu mendengar pertengkaran kalian ini?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tidak menduga Jackson tidak ada di dalam Ruangan itu. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Jackson tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan anak itu berada di sana, ia hanya tahu ia harus membuat anak itu tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun.

"Ini rahasia di antara kita," bisik Baekhyun, "Jangan katakan kepada siapa pun kita telah mendengar pertengkaran mereka."

"Tentu," kata Jackson senang.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidak segera memasuki Ruang Duduk. Kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar," kata Baekhyun perlahan.

Mendengar ajakan itu, Jackson segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu ia telah berhasil membujuk anak itu.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jackson yang terus menariknya menjauh.

"Kalian tidak akan ke mana-mana." Jackson dan Baekhyun terkejut. Mereka segera membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Chanyeol menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kami telah menantikan kedatangan kalian dari tadi tetapi ternyata kalian ingin pergi entah ke mana," kata Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Jackson. "Kita tidak boleh pergi jadi sebaiknya kita menurut saja."

Walaupun kecewa tetapi Jackson tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan senang menuju Ruang Duduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : HOLAAAAA Update terakhir sebelum mudik nih hehhe selamat bermudik ria ya guys... Gimana adegan Chanbaek nya nih?**_

 _ **Aku kemarin di saranin buat ngubah judul jadi Inggris,,, enaknya mau tetep Pelarian atau diubah inggris? Ya mungkin Run Away? Saran ya guys ^^**_

 _ **PSS : Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakkkk^^**_

 _ **PSSS: CHANBAEK IS MORE THAN REAL!**_


	9. Chapter 9

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana baru Baekhyun berjalan seperti yang diharapkan gadis itu. Hari-hari terakhir ini Baekhyun berhasil menjauhi Chanyeol. Kecurigaan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya akan bertambah besar bila mereka bertemu. Baekhyun yakin itu apalagi bila mengingat ucapan Haneul.

Hingga saat ini hanya ucapan Haneul saja yang tidak dapat dimengerti Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengatakan ia sering bermain ke Castil Q`arde dengan Ratu tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Bila ternyata kata-kata Haneul benar maka kata-kata ayahnya juga benar. Bahwa pertunangan ini adalah keinginan Ratu, itu juga benar. Baekhyun yakin ibunya akan mengerti bila ia menolak pertunangan ini.

Baekhyun menatap langit di atasnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kebingungan. Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini benar-benar di luar rencananya bahkan di luar dugaannya. Sejak pertengkaran di Ruang Duduk itu, Sehun makin berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya. Walaupun setiap kali Baekhyun selalu menghindar tetapi pria itu tetap berusaha mendekatinya.

Yang membuat Baekhyun heran adalah sikap acuh Chanyeol. Bila pria itu benar-benar menduga ia adalah Putri Baekhyun, maka pria itu seharusnya menyelamatkan tunangannya dari adiknya tetapi nyatanya pria itu pura-pura tidak melihat. Baekhyun dibuat jengkel olehnya.

Keberadaan Jackson di Castil Q`arde membuat Baekhyun semakin sukar menghindari kedua pria itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jackson yang telah mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin mengecewakan anak itu.

Sekarang demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi berbahaya yang harus dihindarinya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan Jackson dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di atas pohon seperti saat ini. Jackson memang kecewa ketika ia tahu Baekhyun sering menghilang. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun demikian Baekhyun selalu menggunakan kesempatan yang singkat itu untuk membuat Jackson merasa senang. Hanya di sore hari saja Baekhyun berada di sisi Jackson selebihnya ia habiskan di atas pohon. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya duduk seharian di atas pohon, Baekhyun sengaja membawa buku dari Ruang Perpustakaan.

Melalui percakapan yang dulu didengarnya, Baekhyun tahu Changmin dan Victoria tidak keberatan ia sering memanjat pohon asal tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson. Baekhyun tahu Sehun jengkel melihat ia selalu segera menghilang setelah makan pagi. Dan baru muncul kembali saat makan malam.

Sikap Chanyeol berlawanan dengan adiknya. Walaupun pria itu telah mencurigai gadis itu sebagai tunangannya tetapi ia tetap bersikap tidak peduli. Changmin dan Victoria juga tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa kepada Baekhyun. Mereka hanya tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Ruang Makan setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan baru muncul kembali saat makan malam. Bahkan Changmin membantu Baekhyun menemukan buku-buku yang menarik. Tidak ada yang memprotes sikap Baekhyun yang seperti enggan berkumpul bersama keluarga Kryntz selain Sehun. Hanya pria itu saja yang memprotes sikap Baekhyun bahkan tadi pagi ia mengungkit masalah itu.

" _Kau sengaja menghindari kami," kata Sehun tajam saat melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan meja makan._

" _Salahkah bila aku ingin menyendiri?" tanya Baekhyun tenang._

" _Tidak tapi sikapmu itu seperti menghindari kami."_

 _Baekhyun tetap bersikap tenang namun pandangan matanya bersinar berbahaya. "Bila kalian merasa demikian maka maafkan saya," kata Baekhyun sopan, "Harus saya akui saya lebih senang mendekatkan diri kepada alam yang damai daripada dunia yang kejam."_

" _Apa bedanya alam dan dunia?" tanya Jackson tak mengerti._

" _Tanyalah Paman Sehunmu, ia pasti mengerti," kata Baekhyun tajam lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu._

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat itu tetapi ia tahu pria itu merasa jengkel akan sikapnya. Changmin dan Victoria tidak tampak tersinggung saat Baekhyun mengatakan pendapatnya, mereka hanya tersenyum. Hanya Sehun saja yang merasa tersinggung.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Baekhyun terkejut. Buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Chanyeol menyadari keterkejutan gadis itu dan segera mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun hampir saja ikut jatuh seperti bukunya bila tangan itu tidak segera memegang pinggangnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan sering memanjat pohon. Bagaimana bila tadi aku tidak segera memegangmu?" tanya Chanyeol, "Mungkin saat ini kau sudah jatuh seperti buku itu."

"Kalau kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti tadi, aku pasti tidak akan jatuh," kata Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol menyadari gadis itu benar. "Kau benar. Aku minta maaf."

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Setelah berhari-hari mendapatkan ketenangan di atas pohon ini, Baekhyun tidak senang ketika pria itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghilang," kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi si kucing kecil yang liar ini?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Karena si kucing kecil yang liar ini memang nakal dan aku si the Devil Dog harus menjaganya," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjagaku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu mengapa kau merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan menjagaku?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Jackson kecewa melihatmu setiap hari menghilang?"

"Aku tahu Jackson sedih melihat aku selalu menghilang," kata Baekhyun sedih.

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap saja sering menghilang?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja," kata Baekhyun tenang.

"Apa kau ingin menghindariku?"

"Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar si kucing liar. Lalu si the Devil Dog ini mengapa memanjat pohon hanya untuk menemukan si kucing liar?"

"Apa kau tidak sedih melihat Jackson? Anak itu setiap hari tampak murung karena kau selalu menghilang," kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih tetap sering menghilang?"

"Dan kau mengapa mau merepotkan dirimu memanjat pohon hanya untuk menemukan si kucing liar yang ingin membaca buku di atas pohon?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa membaca buku di atas pohon?" kata Chanyeol.

"Karena aku adalah kucing liar, maka tempatku hanya di atas pohon,"

Sikap Baekhyun yang tidak mau mengalah itu membuat Chanyeol menyerah. Chanyeol merasa percuma membuat Baekhyun meninggalkan pohon yang selama ini menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sudahlah. Selama berhari-hari tidak bertengkar, lebih baik kita menghentikan pertengkaran ini."

"Mengapa? Kau tidak menyukai pertengkaran kita?" tanya Baekhyun, "Sayang sekali aku menyukainya. Entah bagaimana dengan tunanganmu yang menghilang karena tidak menyukaimu itu."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan berbohong lagi. Aku tahu siapa kau."

Baekhyun yang telah mengetahui kecurigaan Chanyeol kepada dirinya, tidak terkejut mendengarnya, ia malah bertanya tidak mengerti, "Memangnya siapa aku?"

"Jangan menipuku lagi. Percuma saja. Aku sudah tahu kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Jangan bohong padaku lagi, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol memperingati, "Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu menghindariku karena kau takut dengan kecurigaanku."

"Kalau aku adalah dia mengapa aku berada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Chanyeol mengakui, "Hanya kau sendiri yang dapat menjawabnya."

" Aku tidak mengenalnya," kata Baekhyun tenang. Baekhyun tahu ia harus meninggalkan pria itu sebelum penyamarannya yang berada dalam bahaya ini terbongkar.

Chanyeol segera memegang lengan Baekhyun ketika melihat gadis itu hendak meninggalkan dahan tempatnya duduk. Menyadari gadis itu terkejut, Chanyeol takut Baekhyun jatuh. Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan!?" protesnya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil bukuku yang kau jatuhkan."

"Aku tidak menjatuhkannya," bantah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol dan setajam tatapannya, ia berkata, "Kau memang tidak menjatuhkannya tetapi kau membuatnya jatuh."

"Baiklah, aku yang menjatuhkannya," kata Chanyeol mengalah,

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan kucing liar ini turun," kata Baekhyun dingin

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menuruni pohon itu dulu. Setelah merasa gadis itu cukup jauh di bawahnya, ia mengikuti gadis itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya, Baekhyun menuruni pohon itu dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak peduli apakah pria itu tidak sabar melihatnya turun pelan-pelan.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melompat ke atas tanah. Setelah menemukan bukunya yang terjatuh, Baekhyun segera berjalan Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Baekhyun mendengar langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya tetapi ia tetap tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dan menangkap lengan gadis itu.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Berjalan-jalan," jawabnya santai.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun jengkel sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kau akan ke mana?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku telah mengatakan kepadamu aku ingin berjalan-jalan."

"Lepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun marah sambil menyentakkan lengannya sekuat tenaga.

Melihat kemarahan gadis itu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan lengannya. Baekhyun segera menarik lengannya begitu pria itu melonggarkan pegangannya. Saat ia baru akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia melihat seseorang mendekatinya.

Melihat orang itu tak lain adalah Sehun, Baekhyun mengeluh, "Di belakang The Devil Dog dan di depan bola berjalan."

Gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya. Melihat gadis itu mengubah arahnya, Chanyeol heran. Ia segera mengikuti gadis itu. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengubah arahmu? Apa kau tidak jadi berjalan-jalan?"

Baekhyun tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Daripada bertemu bola berjalan lebih baik berhadapan dengan The Devil Dog."

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa 'bola berjalan' itu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan adikmu, Sehun," kata Baekhyun tenang.

"Dia?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Ia melirik adiknya yang berusaha mengejar mereka dan ia tertawa.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar tawa Chanyeol. "Adakah yang lucu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya,

"Cuma kau pandai sekali memberi nama kepada Sehun."

"Tidak sulit memberi nama baru kepadanya yang bertubuh bulat seperti bola itu," kata Baekhyun santai.

"Ia pasti tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Kuharap demikian," kata Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan di luar Castil Q`arde yang tampak

melalui gerbang yang terbuka itu. Baekhyun terkejut melihat keadaan di luar. Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Kecemasan Chanyeol bertambah ketika ia melihat wajah Baekhyun memucat. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan mata Baekhyun.

Di luar Castil Q`arde tampak kereta kuda yang mewah. Melihat bentuknya serta kemewahannya, Chanyeol tahu kereta kuda itu adalah kereta tahu kereta kuda itu adalah kereta kuda Istana yang hanya digunakan oleh keluarga raja. Baekhyun takut menyadari ayahnya ada di sini.

Pintu kereta terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan serba hitam. Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya ketika ia melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu juga terpaku melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya hanya berbatasan pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

Hana lebih cepat menguasai dirinya daripada Baekhyun. "Tuan Puteri," katanya senang. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut semakin terkejut ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menguasai keterkejutannya dan menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau menarikku?"

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tadi menarik gadis itu menjauhi

pintu gerbang ketika wanita itu memanggil gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku yang telah menyelamatkanmu. Aku yakin wanita itu akan segera membawamu kembali ke Istana Urza bila kau tetap berdiri di sana."

"Lalu mengapa kau menolongku?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Karena masih banyak hal yang harus kaujelaskan kepadaku," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Penjelasan? Apa yang harus kujelaskan kepadamu?"

"Pertama kau harus mengakui kalau kau memang Baekhyun."

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalnya," kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Percuma kau berusaha membohongiku. Aku tahu kau adalah Baekhyun dan percuma saja kau berusaha mengingkarinya. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Kapan aku membohongimu? Aku tidak pernah merasa telah membohongimu."

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun, mengaku sajalah. Percuma mengingkari apa yang telah terbukti," kata Chanyeol.

"Coba buktikan kalau aku adalah dia," tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan matanya dari mata kelabu Chanyeol yang menatap tajam dirinya. Sebatang pohon menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari apa yang dilihat Baekhyun, ia segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu mendekati pohon cemara itu.

Goresan-goresan pada batang pohon itu membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Ia merasa mengenal goresan-goresan yang saling berjajar ke atas itu. Melihat tinggi goresan itu yang berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain, Baekhyun yakin goresan itu adalah hasil pengukuran tinggi badan.

Suatu gambaran terbayang dalam benak Baekhyun. Ia melihat dirinya berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung di batang pohon itu. Sepasang tangan memberi goresan pada batang cemara.

"Pohon itu dulu tempat kita saling mengukur tinggi badan," kata Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyentuh goresan itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa gambaran itu muncul di benaknya sementara ia sendiri sangat yakin ia tidak pernah ke Castil Q`arde saat ia masih kecil. Bila kata-kata Chanyeol dihubungkan dengan kata-kata Haneul, maka keduanya hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal yaitu Baekhyun sering ke Castil Q`arde bersama Ratu.

"Kau baru saja membuktikan sendiri kalau kau adalah Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Hanya aku dan kau yang tahu kita telah menggores pohon itu," kata Chanyeol, "Melhat kau tertarik melihatnya, aku semakin yakin kau adalah Baekhyun."

"Jangan senang dulu," kata Baekhyun memperingati, "Mungkin saja aku hanya tertarik melihat batang pohon ini."

Chanyeol baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika terdengar suara orang memanggilnya. Chanyeol memalingkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara itu dan melihat ibunya tengah memanggilnya dengan cemas. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun, "Kau beruntung saat ini. Tetapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan semua yang ingin kudengar."

"Coba saja," tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun. "Tunggulah aku dan aku akan membuktikan kata-kataku," katanya tajam.

Walaupun Chanyeol telah memperingati Baekhyun untuk tetap menunggunya tetapi ia tidak akan pernah melihat gadis itu lagi. Begitu melihat Chanyeol menjauh, Baekhyun segera kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun tahu posisinya saat itu benar-benar berbahaya dan ia harus

menyelamatkan diri. Baekhyun masih tidak ingin kembali ke Istana Urza. Tidak seorangpun yang ditemui Baekhyun saat ia terburu-buru ke kamarnya juga tidak seorangpun yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun melalui pintu belakang Castil Q`arde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol khawatir. Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu sejak Baekhyun menghilang dari Castil Q`arde tapi hingga saat ini jejak Baekhyun masih belum ditemukan. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu di mana gadis itu kini berada. Setiap orang di Castil Q`arde telah ditanyai namun tidak seroangpun dari mereka yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menduga setelah ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di taman, gadis itu akan pergi. Sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu, Chanyeol telah memperingati gadis itu untuk tetap menunggunya karena ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar. Chanyeol memang benar gadis itu adalah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Victoria tersenyum lega saat melihatnya. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Chanyeol."_

" _Apa yang terjadi, Mama?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir._

" _Tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Victoria menenangkan Chanyeol._

" _Lalu mengapa Mama memanggilku?"_

 _Victoria tersenyum lagi. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol. Tidak terjadi apaapa. Sekarang kau ikutlah aku menemui ayahmu. Ia menantimu."_

 _Walaupun Victoria telah mengatakan ia tidak perlu khawatir tapi Chanyeol merasa khawatir melihat sikap ibunya yang misterius itu. Chanyeol mengikuti ibunya yang membawanya ke Ruang Duduk. Chanyeol melihat wanita yang tadi memanggil Baekhyun berada di sana._

 _Melihat istrinya muncul bersama Chanyeol, Changmin segera berkata, "Kemarilah, Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol mendekati ayahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita tua itu. "Kau tentu heran melihat wanita ini" kata Changmin, "Ia adalah pengasuh tunanganmu, Hana. Dan ia datang kemari atas perintah Raja Kyuhyun."_

" _Paduka meminta Anda untuk datang ke Istana Urza, Tuan Muda," kata Hana memberitahu._

 _Chanyeol memang belum pernah bertemu Hana sebelumnya tapi saat melihat wibawa wanita itu, Chanyeol yakin wanita itu menjaga Baekhyun dengan ketat. Wajah wanita tua itu benar-benar menunjukkan kedisiplinannya._

" _Mengapa Paduka tiba-tiba meminta saya datang ke Istana Urza?" tanya Chanyeol. "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Paduka hanya meminta saya untuk membawa Anda ke Istana Urza."_

 _Sehun yang juga berada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa Putri Baekhyun telah ditemukan?"_

 _Wajah tegas Hana berubah menjadi murung. "Belum," katanya sedih, "Tapi tadi saya melihat Putri Baekhyun di taman Castil Q`arde."_

 _Chanyeol tetap pura-pura terkejut, "Tuan Puteri ada di sini ?"_

" _Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Itu pasti hanya bayangan saya."_

" _Mengapa demikian?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan._

 _Hana tadi telah melihat Baekhyun bahkan Hana juga telah memanggil Baekhyun tapi wanita itu masih mengatakan itu semua hanya bayangannya saja._

" _Karena Putri Baekhyun selalu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi," kata Hana, "Tidak seorangpun dari kami yang berhasil menemukannya setiap kali Tuan Puteri menghilang. Seperti menghilangnya, Putri Baekhyun juga muncul tiba-tiba seperti muncul dari dalam bumi."_

" _Hebat sekali!" seru Sehun kagum, "Aku jadi ingin tahu ke mana ia menghilang."_

" _Hingga saat ini tidak seorangpun dari kami yang mengetahui ke mana Tuan Puteri pergi setiap kali ia menghilang."_

" _Kurasa sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke Istana Urza, Chanyeol. Paduka Raja pasti telah menantimu," kata Changmin._

" _Paduka juga mengharapkan kedatangan Anda berdua, Duke dan Duchess," kata Hana._

" _Kami?" tanya Victoria terkejut, "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Paduka kepada kami?"_

" _Saya tidak tahu. Tapi saya rasa Paduka akan membicarakan masalah hilangnya Baekhyun dengan Anda."_

" _Sepertinya Raja Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Putri Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Atau mungkin ia memintamu terus menanti hingga sang Putri ditemukan," kata Sehun mengejek._

" _Pertunangan?" tanya Hana terkejut._

" _Anda belum tahu kalau Putri Baekhyun bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Victoria terkejut._

" _Tidak, saya belum tahu. Tidak seorangpun yang memberitahu saya," kata Hana, "Apakah itu benar?"_

" _Sejak kecil Putri Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol," kata Victoria memberitahu._

" _Mungkin itu sebabnya Tuan Puteri meninggalkan Istana Urza," gumam Hana._

" _Sebaiknya kita tidak membuat Raja Kyuhyun menanti kita lebih lama lagi," kata Changmin._

" _Anda benar" kata Hana._

 _Kereta Istana yang besar dapat membawa mereka berlima ke Istana Urza. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras menunggang kudanya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu selama perjalanan ke Istana Urza, ibunya dan pengasuh tunangannya akan berbicara panjang lebar yang membuatnya merasa bosan. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka mendengarkan percakapan wanita yang menurutnya hanya berputar sekitar orang di sekitar mereka._

 _Ketika meninggalkan Castil Q`arde, Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia menduga gadis itu tengah bermain bersama Jackson di Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Chanyeol berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri setelah menemui Raja Kyuhyun, ia akan membuat gadis itu mengakui segala kebenaran yang disembunyikannya._

 _Chanyeol memang bukan pertama kali ini memasuki bangunan yang indah seperti Istana ini tapi lukisan-lukisan yang terpasang di dinding sepanjang lorong yang mereka lalui membuatnya tertarik. Rupanya bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang tertarik melihat lukisan itu. Changmin dan Victoria serta Sehun juga tertarik melihatnya. Victoria berhenti dan memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang besar._

" _Lukisan ini," kata Victoria tak percaya._

" _Itu adalah lukisan diri Putri Baekhyun," kata Hana menjelaskan._

" _Gadis ini," kata Victoria sambil berpikir, "Aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Ia mirip seseorang."_

" _Putri Baekhyun memang mirip Paduka Ratu," kata Hana memberitahu._

" _Bukan. Aku tahu Putri Baekhyun mirip Ratu tapi gadis ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang," kata Victoria._

 _Sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan lukisan itu. Sekali melihatnya saja, Chanyeol sudah tahu gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah Putri Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di Castil Q`arde tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya. Chanyeol terpana oleh sinar mata Baekhyun dalam lukisan itu. Gadis itu tampak sedang melamun tapi sinar matanya tajam dan berbahaya seperti yang selama ini dilihatnya. Sinar mata itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya di surat alam di belakang Baekhyun tampak seperti mendukung tatapan tajam gadis itu. Dengan latar belakang hutan yang masih alami, gadis itu tampak seperti gadis liar yang selama ini ditunjukkannya di Castil Q`arde._

 _Sehun yang sejak tadi terus mengamati lukisan tiba-tiba berkata, "Rosse. Gadis ini mirip Rosse."_

 _Changmin mengamati lukisan itu. "Ya, gadis ini mirip Rosse tapi tidak mungkin Rosse adalah Putri Baekhyun."_

" _Rosse?" tanya Hana tak mengerti._

" _Ia gadis yang sekarang berada di Castil Q`arde. Gadis itu kehilangan ingatan," kata Victoria._

" _Bukankah Rosse muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya Putri Baekhyun," kata Changmin tiba-tiba, "Di mana kau menabrak Rosse, Sehun?"_

" _Waktu itu aku menabrak Rosse di jalan yang menghubungkan Castil Q`arde dengan Istana Urza," jawab Sehun._

" _Pasti gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun," kata Changmin yakin, "Aku tidak ragu lagi."_

" _Sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu Raja Kyuhyun," kata Victoria senang._

" _Kalian tahu di mana Putri Baekhyun?" tanya Hana tak percaya._

" _Kami kurang yakin," kata Victoria, "Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kita memberitahu Raja Kyuhyun."_

 _Hana segera mengantar mereka ke Ruang Duduk di mana Raja Kyuhyun telah menanti kedatangan mereka._

" _Selamat datang," sambut Raja Kyuhyun, "Saya senang kalian semua dapat datang."_

" _Ada keperluan apa sehingga Paduka memanggil kami semua?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum seorangpun dari keluarganya ada yang mengatakan penemuan baru mereka. Chanyeol ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Raja Kyuhyun._

" _Ini mengenai putriku, Baekhyun," kata Raja Kyuhyun sedih, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui hingga saat ini tidak ada berita apapun tentang dia. Untuk itu aku meminta maaf. Aku harap kalian sudi menunggu pertunangan ini hingga Baekhyun ditemukan."_

" _Mungkin kami tahu di mana Putri Baekhyun."_

" _Benarkah itu?" tanya Raja tak percaya._

" _Kami hanya menduganya, Paduka," kata Victoria, "Tapi kami yakin gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun."_

" _Pada hari yang sama dengan menghilangnya Putri Baekhyun, Sehun menabrak seorang gadis hingga gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya. Sekarang gadis itu ada di Castil."_

" _Sudah lebih dari empat bulan sejak Baekhyun menghilang tapi aku tak mendengar beritanya. Hari ini aku mengetahui di mana ia berada," kata Raja Kyuhyun lega, "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Sungguh tak kuduga aku sibuk mencarinya ke mana-mana tapi ternyata ia bersembunyi di Castil tunangannya sendiri."_

" _Rosse adalah Putri Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun tak percaya._

" _Aku yakin gadis itu adalah Putri Baekhyun," kata Victoria, "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu, aku merasa pernah melihatnya dan hari ini aku tahu mengapa Mama mempunyai perasaan seperti itu."_

" _Gadis itu adalah tunangan Chanyeol ? " tanya Sehun masih tak percaya._

" _Ya, gadis itu tunangan kakakmu," kata Victoria meyakinkan Sehun._

" _Tidak mungkin," seru Sehun, "Mengapa setiap gadis yang kusukai selalu akhirnya menjadi milik Chanyeol?"_

 _Mendengar seruan marah itu, Changmin cepat-cepat bertindak, "Sehun. Jaga bicaramu saat ini kau berada Istana Urza."_

 _Raja yang tidak mengerti apa-apa bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama Baekhyun berada di Castil Q`arde?"_

" _Sehun jatuh cinta kepada Putri Baekhyun," kata Victoria memberitahu, "Tapi sejak awal gadis itu selalu menghindari Sehun. Sehun berjanji akan mendapatkan gadis itu dan sekarang ia tidak akan mendapatkannya karena gadis itu adalah tunangan kakaknya."_

" _Sepertinya engkau harus merelakan putriku, Sehun. Ia adalah tunangan kakakmu," kata Raja._

" _Pertunangan ini adalah keinginan Ratu. Tidak mungkin seorangpun dari kita tidak melakukan permintaan orang yang telah meninggal," kata Victoria turur memberi pengertian kepada Sehun._

" _Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menjemput Baekhyun di Castil Q`arde," kata Raja Kyuhyun, "Dan kita segera melanjutkan pertunangan yang terhambat oleh perginya Baekhyun ini."_

 _Sejak tadi semua orang hanya membicarakan Baekhyun dan melupakan keberadaan tunangan Baekhyun di ruang itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun bila ayahnya menjemputnya di Castil Q`arde. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu tidak pernah kehilangan ingatan._

 _Raja sangat senang dapat menemukan putrinya hingga ia terburu-buru berangkat ke Castil Q`arde bersama keluarga Kryntz. Karena kereta tidak mungkin menampung mereka semua maka Chanyeol dan Sehun naik kuda Istana. Sehun yang berkuda di samping kakaknya hanya diam saja. Ia benar-benar marah kepada kakaknya yang untuk kedua kalinya merebut gadis yang dicintainya. Sejak pertama melihat Baekhyun, Sehun jatuh cinta pada kecantikkan dan semangat gadis itu dan ia berniat untuk menikahi gadis itu. Tapi Takdir berkata lain. Gadis itu adalah tunangan kakaknya. Dan pertunangan itu tidak mungkin dibatalkan karena ini adalah keinginan Ratu yang telah meninggal dunia. Sehun semakin membenci kakaknya. Dulu kakaknyalah yang merebut Eunha darinya sekarang kakaknya juga yang merebut gadis yang dicintainya._

 _Tidak seorangpun yang tahu apa yang menanti mereka di Castil Q`arde. Raja mengira ia akan bertemu putrinya dan ia akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan yang tertunda ini. Semua orang menduga demikian karena itu tidak heran bila mereka sangat terkejut ketika mereka tidak dapat menemukan gadis itu di Castil Q`arde. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu ke mana Baekhyun pergi. Gadis itu juga tidak ada di sisi Jackson seperti dugaan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menghilang lagi._

" _Apa kau sudah menemukan gadis itu?" tanya Changmin._

" _Belum, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak menemukannya di mana-mana."_

" _Carilah Putri Baekhyun. Aku yakin ia masih ada di sekitar sini," kata Changmin._

 _Haneul ragu-ragu "Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa," katanya ragu-ragu, "Gadis itu…"_

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun cemas. "Tampaknya gadis itu sudah pergi."_

 _Kalimat itu dijawab dengan seruan terkejut semua orang._

" _Apa !? ?"_

 _Melihat semua orang terkejut hingga membelalakan matanya, Haneul ragu-ragu. Tapi ia tahu ia harus mengatakannya, "Saya tadi memeriksa almari kamar gadis itu dan saya menduga gadis itu pergi."_

" _Apa yang dibawa gadis itu?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun mulai marah._

" _Ia tidak membawa apa-apa," kata Haneul._

" _Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan ia sudah pergi." kemurkaan Raja Kyuhyun mulai tampak dan membuat semua orang takut._

" _Saya hanya menduga ia sudah pergi karena saya tidak menemukan barang-barang yang dibawanya saat ia datang dulu," kata Haneul hati-hati._

 _Melihat Raja akan marah, Chanyeol segera bertindak, "Sebaiknya Anda tenang, Paduka. Mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang berada di sekitar Castil Q`arde."_

" _Ia juga tidak ada di sisi Jackson," kata Victoria mengingatkan._

" _Kalau ia benar-benar telah pergi, aku yakin ia belum jauh dari sini," kata Chanyeol._

" _Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya," kata Changmin._

 _Kepergian Baekhyun yang pertama membuat seluruh Istana Urza terkejut dan kerepotan. Sekarang kepergian Baekhyun yang kedua membuat seluruh Castil Q`arde terkejut dan kerepotan._

" _Baekhyun benar-benar membawa masalah," kata Raja Kyuhyun geram._

" _Daripada kita semua hanya membicarakan Baekhyun lebih baik kita mencarinya." Ia segera meninggalkan mereka dan mulai mencari Baekhyun di sekitar Castil Q`arde tapi ia tidak_

 _menemukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun telah bersih dari semua keragu-raguan dan segala kebencian serta dugaan buruk yang pernah ada. Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah memberikan dugaan yang buruk kepada Baekhyun. Andaikata Victoria tidak menasehatinya mungkin hingga saat ini Chanyeol masih mempunyai pandangan buruk terhadap tunangannya itu. Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol tidak mau mencari Baekhyun hingga ke perbatasan Kerajaan Lyvion.

Chanyeol sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun di sekitar perbatasan Kerajaan Lyvion. Ia yakin bila Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam wilayah Kerajaan Lyvion maka kemungkinannya adalah ia ada di perbatasan kerajaan ini atau ia telah berada di luar kerajaan ini. Tapi kemungkinan kedua itu tidak mungkin.

Walaupun gadis itu adalah Putri Mahkota tapi ia tidak akan dapat meninggalkan Kerajaan Lyvion tanpa surat ijin. Dan saat ini tidak mungkin ada yang mempercayainya sebagai Putri Mahkota karena di sisi gadis itu tidak ada seorang pengawal pun.

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti semua kebingungannya akan diri Baekhyun itu adalah khayalannya sendiri. Semua itu karena bayangannya tentang diri gadis itu yang salah. Pada hari kepergian Baekhyun itulah Victoria menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol dan membuat semua pikiran buruk pria itu terhadap tunangannya runtuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mengapa kau tidak berusaha mencari tunanganmu?" tanya Victoria melihat Chanyeol tidak tampak bingung, "Semua orang sejak tadi sibuk mencari Putri Baekhyun tapi kau tetap duduk tenang di sini."_

" _Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya," kata Chanyeol tenang._

" _Aku juga sudah melihatnya," kata Victoria, "Tapi kau hanya mencari satu kali saja."_

" _Lihatlah hingga sekarang semua orang masih sibuk mencari gadis itu sedangkan kau tunangannya hanya duduk diam di sini," kata Changmin ikut memberi nasehat Chanyeol, "Apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan tunanganmu?"_

" _Tidak," kata Chanyeol mengakui._

 _Saat ini Chanyeol memang tidak merasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun. Sebaliknya ia semakin membenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah menghindarinya seperti ia menghindari pertunangannya dan hal ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar angkuh seperti yang banyak orang katakan._

" _Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah sejak kecil kau mencintainya?" tanya Victoria terkejut._

 _Kebencian Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang semakin bertambah membuat pria itu berkata, "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan gadis angkuh seperti dia?"_

" _Apa katamu?" tanya Victoria terkejut._

" _Gadis itu seorang gadis yang angkuh dan sombong, Mama," kata Chanyeol tenang, "Ia tidak mungkin mau berada di dekat kita yang dianggapnya rendah ini."_

" _Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Victoria tajam._

" _Buktinya setelah Ratu meninggal ia tidak pernah lagi bermain ke sini. Apalagi yang menyebabkan ia tidak pernah ke sini lagi selain ia terlalu bangga dengan kedudukan penting yang didapatnya setelah kematian Ratu," kata Chanyeol tetap tenang menghadapi ibunya yang sabar itu marah._

" _Itukah pikiranmu tentang dia?" tanya Victoria marah, "Itukah sebabnya kau tidak menyukai gadis itu?"_

" _Mengapa Mama marah? Bukankah memang itu yang terjadi?" kata Chanyeol tenang._

" _Ya, ampun, Chanyeol. Apa yang menyebabkanmu mempunyai pikiran setolol itu," keluh Changmin, "Gadis itu tidak seperti pikiranmu."_

" _Tapi…."_

 _Kata-kata Chanyeol dipotong oleh suara tajam Changmin dan Victoria, "Diam dan dengarkan baik-baik."_

 _Victoria berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Chanyeol dengan gelisah bercampur marah. "Aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau memang tidak tahu ataukah kau sedemikian tololnya hingga mempunyai pikiran seperti itu." Chanyeol hanya diam melihat ibunya berjalan di depannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin marah atas kesalahan yang tidak dimengertinya._

" _Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain lagi ke sini setelah kematian Ratu bukan karena ia terlalu bangga dengan kedudukan barunya," kata Changmin._

" _Sebaliknya Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai kedudukan barunya itu. Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun bangga karena telah menggantikan ibunya," tambah Victoria._

" _Setelah kematian Ratu, Putri Baekhyun memang tidak pernah ke sini lagi. Tapi itu bukan karena ia bangga akan kedudukannya sehingga ia menjadi sombong," kata Victoria, "Seperti yang kau ketahui Putri Baekhyun sangat sedih atas kematian ibunya. Putri Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Ratu daripada Raja. Karena itu tidak heran bila Putri Baekhyun terus menangis ketika ibunya meninggal."_

" _Dapatkah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis yang baru berusia tiga tahun tapi ia harus kehilangan ibu yang paling dicintainya?" tambah Victoria, "Putri Baekhyun menyayangi Ratu lebih dari siapapun bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya pada ayahnya."_

" _Dari Hana aku mengetahui, Putri Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai ayahnya. Setiap kali bertemu dengan ayahnya, Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah tampak senang," kata Changmin, "Kau tahu mengapa bisa demikian?" Changmin dan Victoria tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk mengatakan apapun._

 _Victoria segera menyambung perkataan Changmin. "Ratu selalu melindungi Putri Baekhyun dari tugas-tugas kerajaan karena itulah Putri Baekhyun lebih menyayangi Ratu daripada ayahnya. Karena itu juga tidak seorangpun yang dapat menghibur Putri ketika ibunya meninggal. Putri Baekhyun sangat sedih, ia terus menangis sepanjang hari hingga ia jatuh sakit."_

" _Kata Hana, suhu tubuh Putri Baekhyun sangat tinggi dan ia terus menerus memanggil Ratu. Keadaan Putri saat itu benar-benar mencemaskan. Bahkan Raja Kyuhyun yang biasanya hanya mempedulikan masalah kerajaan juga ikut cemas."_

 _Changmin dan Victoria menghentikan nasehat mereka yang panjang. Mereka menatap sedih wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi kebingungan._

" _Mungkin karena demamnya yang tinggi itu, Putri Baekhyun melupakan semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Ratu. Karena itu pula ia melupakan kita," kata Victoria sedih, "Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah tindakan Raja setelah Putri sembuh."_

" _Setelah Putri sembuh, Raja Kyuhyun tidak mau menanti lebih lama lagi. Dulu sewaktu Ratu masih hidup, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi setelah Ratu meninggal, Putri Baekhyun yang masih kecil tidak mempunyai pelindung lagi yang dapat melindunginya dari tugas-tugas kerajaan."_

" _Apakah kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis yang baru berusia tiga tahun dan masih ingin bermain tapi ia harus meninggalkan semua masa kecilnya hanya untuk belajar bagaimana menjadi Ratu yang baik?" tanya Changmin tajam._

" _Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa kau tidak boleh mengatakan Putri Baekhyun adalah Putri yang angkuh yang bangga dengan kedudukannya," kata Changmin sambil menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol._

" _Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai kedudukannya. Dengar baik-baik, Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bangga dengan kedudukannya sebagai Putri Mahkota," kata Victoria, "Mama yakin kau pasti tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sesungguhnya Putri Baekhyun sangat membenci kedudukannya itu."_

" _Dari apa yang dikatakan Hana kepada kami juga bila melihat tingkah Putri Baekhyun yang seperti burung selama ia berada di sini, maka itu benar. Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukai kedudukannya sebagai Putri Mahkota."_

 _Changmin tersenyum geli, "Kau pasti juga tidak pernah membayangkan Putri Baekhyun selalu menghilang setiap kali ia harus belajar. Hanya pada saat Raja ada di Istana Urza saja Putri mau melakukan semua itu. Putri selalu membuat semua orang di Istana Urza sibuk mencarinya hanya karena ia tidak ingin melakukan semua kewajibannya."_

" _Semua orang di Istana benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Putri Baekhyun. Mereka semakin bingung ketika tiga tahun kemudian Putri berubah. Putri yang biasanya selalu menghindari kegiatan rutinnya tiba-tiba menjadi seorang putri yang penurut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang di Istana lega tapi juga membuat mereka bingung."_

" _Putri Baekhyun benar-benar putri yang unik," kata Changmin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya._

 _Victoria menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol. "Bila kau menghubungkan kata-kata ayahmu itu dengan kelakukan Putri Baekhyun yang seperti burung yang tidak mau terikat siapapun itu, kau pasti juga percaya Putri Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai kedudukannya sebagai Putri Mahkota itu."_

" _Tapi mengapa ia tetap melakukannya?" Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengutarakan kebingungannya. Mendengar semua cerita orang tuanya, Chanyeol semakin bingung. Semua yang dikatakan orang tuanya bertentangan dengan pikirannya sendiri._

" _Tidak seorangpun yang tahu bahkan Hana, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Putri Baekhyun tidak menyukai kedudukannya itu," kata Changmin, "Hanya Putri Baekhyun sendiri yang tahu. Tapi kami menduga Putri mau melakukannya karena ia sadar ini adalah kewajibannya sebagapi satu-satunya penerus keluarga Raja."_

" _Itulah sebabnya kau tidak boleh mengatakan ia adalah Putri yang angkuh," kata Victoria, "Ia adalah Putri yang hebat."_

" _Tapi semua orang mengatakan ia Putri yang angkuh," kata Chanyeol membela pendapatnya sendiri._

" _Ya, ampun, Chanyeol. Setelah kami bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini kau masih juga tidak mengerti," keluh Changmin, "Semua itu hanya kata-kata orang yang tidak mengenal Putri."_

" _Semua orang mengatakan ia adalah putri yang sangat angkuh bukan tanpa alasan," kata Chanyeol._

" _Ya, semua itu memang ada alasannya," kata Victoria, "Banyak yang mengatakan Putri Baekhyun angkuh hanya karena melihat sikap Putri Baekhyun yang tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan di luar masalah politik."_

" _Kau tahu mengapa ia tidak mau terlibat segala masalah di luar_

 _kewajibannya?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah ibunya yang menyalahkan dirinya. Chanyeol merasa seperti anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi kedua orang tuanya padahal tahun ini ia berusia dua puluh lima tahun._

" _Karena sejak kecil ia telah dipaksa meninggalkan masa bermainnya hanya untuk belajar maka dalam pikiran Putri Baekhyun tertanam satu keyakinan yang tidak pernah berubah hingga saat ini," kata Victoria menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri._

" _Putri Baekhyun yakin semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan membutuhkan waktu yang banyak. Karena itu ia tidak mau membuat dirinya semakin repot dengan segala macam kegiatan di luar wewenangnya."_

" _Hana sendiri yang mengatakannya kepada Mama. Jadi ini bukan hanya pendapat Mama. Ini semua bersumber dari pengasuh Putri Baekhyun, Hana," kata Victoria meyakinkan Chanyeol._

" _Tapi…"_

 _Kata-kata Chanyeol dipotong oleh keluhan Changmin, "Ya, ampun, Chanyeol. Kami telah bercerita sepanjang ini tapi kau masih juga tidak mengerti. Sekarang dengarkan, Putri Baekhyun tidak seangkuh yang orang-orang katakan. Kalau ia memang seangkuh yang mereka katakan, ia tidak mungkin melibatkan dirinya dalam masalahmu dengan Eunha."_

" _Masalahku dengan Eunha yang dulu itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya._

" _Ya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu masalahmu yang dulu itu berakhir karena campur tangan Putri Baekhyun," kata Changmin, "Aku sendiri juga baru mengetahuinya dari Sungmin tadi siang."_

" _Sungmin? Apa hubungan dia dengan skandal yang dibuat anaknya itu?" tanya Victoria tidak mengerti._

" _Sungmin sangat mengagumi Putri Baekhyun. Ia selalu memuji Putri Baekhyun sebagai seorang Putri yang hebat. Tanpa mengikutsertakan namanya, Putri Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah itu," kata Changmin memulai ceritanya._

" _Putri yang menyelesaikan masalah itu?" kata Victoria tidak percaya,_

" _Aku mulanya juga tidak percaya tapi Sungmin meyakinkan aku."_

" _Mengapa ia tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun? Dan mengapa pula ia mengatakannya kepadamu?"_

 _Melihat kebingungan istrinya, Changmin berkata, "Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun karena Putri yang memintanya. Dan tadi siang ia memberitahuku saat kami berjumpa di Istana Urza. Ia tahu Putri akan menikah dengan Chanyeol dan ia mengucapkan selamat kepadaku sambil terus memuji Putri. Kemudian ia menceritakan masalah ini kepadaku."_

" _Sungmin mengatakan kepadaku bahwa perjamuan yang dulu diadakannya itu adalah permintaan Putri Baekhyun. Bahkan Putri Baekhyun mengatur setiap tamu yang hadir dalam perjamuan itu. Ia juga yang mengatur tempat duduk para tamu di Ruang Makan."_

" _Itu artinya Putri Baekhyun sengaja mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Eunha di pesta itu," kata Victoria tidak percaya, "Dan ia membuat semua orang tahu kata-kata Eunha adalah bohong."_

" _Kata Sungmin, Putri Baekhyun juga yang membuat Eunha mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada semua orang keesokan harinya."_

" _Kalau itu benar…"_

" _Ya, ampun Chanyeol. Kami tidak mungkin berbohong kepadamu," sela Changmin kesal._

" _Jangan marah, Papa, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa aku tidak melihat Baekhyun di perjamuan itu kalau ia yang merencanakan semua itu?" kata Chanyeol._

" _Aku tidak tahu," kata Changmin, "Tapi kurasa itu semua karena Putri Baekhyun tidak mau orang lain tahu ia terlibat dalam masalahmu itu."_

" _Putri Baekhyun tidak mau terlibat segala macam kegiatan di luar wewenangnya. Karena itu ia tidak pernah menghadiri perjamuan apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kewajibannya. Bila ia terpaksa menghadirinya, ia hanya duduk di tepi dan mengabaikan semua orang. Bahkan Putri Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari setiap pria yang ingin mendekatinya," kata Victoria meyakinkan Chanyeol, "Itulah yang membuat semua orang mengatakan Putri Baekhyun adalah putri yang angkuh."_

" _Kalau Baekhyun tidak ditemukan, siapakah yang kelak akan menggantikan Raja Kyuhyun?" gumam Chanyeol._

 _Changmin dan Victoria menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol. "Karena itu kau sebagai tunangannya harus mencarinya," kata mereka serempak._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita panjang Changmin dan Victoria berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghilangkan segala pikiran buruknya kepada Baekhyun. Sekarang pria itu mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengingat kenangan masa kecil bersama dirinya di Chymnt. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ada dalam pikirannya juga Baekhyun yang selalu dikenangnya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah melampiaskan semua kebenciannya kepada gadis itu dalam setiap pertengkaran mereka.

Chanyeol tahu ia tetap mencintai gadis itu walaupun ia mempunyai pandangan buruk tentang gadis itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia selalu mengajak gadis itu bertengkar. Bila mengingat tuduhan kejam yang diberikannya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menuduh gadis itu senang mempermainkan pria. Sekarang ia mengerti gadis itu tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun. Chanyeol yakin ia adalah pria pertama yang memeluk serta mencium gadis itu.

Pria itu sekarang hanya tahu ia telah memberikan penilaian buruk yang salah kepada tunangan yang dicintainya, bahkan sangat dicintainya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun mencintainya atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu ia harus menemukan gadis itu dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, turunlah. Nona apa yang harus saya katakan pada Tuan Besar kalau Anda jatuh." Seorang pelayan muda yang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebatang pohon sambil berteriak cemas, menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tampak cemas, ia terus berteriak-teriak, "Nona, turunlah."

Chanyeol menghentikan kudanya. Ia tertarik mendengar seruan gadis itu. Gadis itu berteriak memanggil majikannya yang sedang berada di atas pohon. Gadis itu terus berteriak membujuk majikannya agar segera turun. Tertarik melihat gadis itu berusaha membuat majikannya turun, Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

"Nona memanjat pohon ini dan ia tidak mau turun," jawab gadis itu.

Chanyeol tertarik. Ia tidak menduga ada gadis selain Baekhyun yang pandai memanjat pohon. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas pohon dan terkejut.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam duduk di sebatang pohon. Gadis itu memandang ke bawah. Melihat mata hijau itu memandang terkejut dirinya, Chanyeol tidak meragukan lagi apa yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu adalah Baekhyun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : HOLAAAAA IM BACK KANGEN GA? HEHHEEHEHEHEHE Setelah sekitar 2 minggu ga update aku balik nih^^ maaf ya lama guys soalnya emang waktu itu mudik terus feel buat remake sempet ilang dan masih sibuk ngurusin dunia perkuliahan jadi akhirnya baru sempet update sekarang^^ Ini ga aku edit 2x jadi maaf kalo typo dan berantakan hehehe aku harap masih pada nungguin ff ini yaa dan masih setia buat ngasih reviewwww oke deh udah ah cuap nya**_


	10. Chapter 10

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol lirih. Gadis itu hanya memandang bingung wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?"

Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ia kebingungan melihat Chanyeol dan kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu. Melihat gadis itu hanya diam saja sambil memandang kebingungan dirinya, Chanyeol mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Chanyeol tidak mungkin salah mengenali gadis yang telah dicintainya sejak ia berusia sepuluh tahun yakin gadis itu adalah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terus memandang bingung wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba melompat. Ia berusaha menangkap gadis itu dari atas kudanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol geram sambil meletakkan gadis itu di depannya, "Aku tahu kau memang suka menantang bahaya tapi tindakanmu ini benar-benar berbahaya. Apa kau tidak tahu kau bisa saja jatuh kalau aku tidak menangkapmu?"

"Aku yakin kau akan menangkapku."

Chanyeol menatap wajah gadis di pelukannya itu. Mata Baekhyun tetap tajam dan menantang tapi ada sedikit kebingungan di sana saat memandangnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak tahu kami semua mencarimu ke mana-mana?"

"Baekhyun?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kaulakukan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tajam, "Jangan membohongiku lagi. Aku akan segera membawamu kembali jadi jangan bermain-main denganku lagi."

"Baekhyun? Siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan, "Kau mengenalku?"

Chanyeol kebingungan mendengar kata-kata itu. Tatapan gadis itu sedikitpun tidak menunjukkan kebohongan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan, "Bukankah kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Jangan mempermainkan aku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Untuk apa aku mempermainkanmu?" kata gadis tajam, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau mengenalku? Setiap pagi saat aku terbangun, aku selalu merasa ini bukan tempatku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapa aku. Walaupun semua orang di sekitarku mengatakan aku adalah Soora tapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

Chanyeol kebingungan mendengar kata-kata tajam yang bercampur kesedihan itu. "Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau adalah Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Karena itu aku bertanya apa kau mengenalku?" sahut gadis itu, "Kau mirip dengan teman bermainku semasa kanak-kanak."

"Teman bermain?"

"Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi bermain dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip denganmu dan ia juga selalu memanggilku 'Baekhyun'," kata gadis itu sedih, "Tapi aku tidak dapat mengingat namanya."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa gadis itu tidak mengenalnya. Gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya dan kali ini bukan suatu kebohongan. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Chanyeol senang dapat menemukan Baekhyun dan ia ingin segera membawa pulang gadis itu. Tapi ia juga bingung dalam keadaan hilang ingatan seperti ini apa gadis itu akan mempercayainya bila ia mengajaknya kembali ke Istana Urza.

"Aku mirip teman bermainmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau sangat mirip dengannya. Walau pemuda di mimpiku itu masih kecil tapi kau mirip sekali dengannya," kata gadis itu, "Kau seperti pemuda itu di saat ia dewasa."

"Nama pemuda itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan aku adalah dia," kata Chanyeol lembut, "Dan kau memang Baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin salah karena aku selalu bersamamu setiap kali kau bermain ke Castil Q`arde."

"Castil Q`arde?" tanya gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti.

Gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja tiba-tiba berkata cemas, "Tuan, turunkan Nona."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berbaju pelayan itu.

"Apa benar ia adalah nonamu?"

"Iya," kata gadis itu, "Ia adalah putri majikan saya, Soora."

"Apa kau yakin? Gadis ini mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia bukan Soora."

Pelayan itu tampak ragu-ragu. Chanyeol memanfaatkan keragu-raguan pelayan itu. "Kalau ia benar adalah Soora, kau tentu tahu mengapa ia berkata seperti itu kepadaku."

Pelayan itu kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Aku yakin kau tidak mengenalnya sebelum ini."

"Ia adalah Soora," kata gadis itu, "Ia bukan seperti yang Tuan katakan."

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku," kata Chanyeol tajam, "Aku tahu ia bukan Soora. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku ia tidak mengingat masa lalunya."

"Mina, katakan kepadaku. Apa benar aku adalah Soora?" kata gadis di pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku selalu merasa aku bukan dia."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu berkata seperti ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang menimpanya dan ia hanya tahu ia telah menjadi Soora.

Gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Gadis itu ingat di suatu hari saat ia membuka matanya, ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Seorang pria tua yang kurus yang berada di dekatnya terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Bukan hanya pria itu yang terkejut. Istrinya juga terkejut. Wanita itulah yang mengatakan kepadanya ia adalah putri mereka, Soora. Walaupun semua orang di sekitarnya mengatakan ia adalah Soora tapi ia selalu merasa tempat ini bukan tempatnya.

"Kumohon, Mina. Selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku hanya tahu aku telah menjadi Soora tapi aku tidak pernah merasa aku adalah gadis itu."

Mendengar permohonan yang tulus itu, pelayan itu akhirnya berkata, "Maafkan saya, Nona. Nyonya Besar tidak mengijinkan kepada siapapun untuk mengatakan Anda bukan putri mereka bahkan kepada orang yang telah mengenal keluarga Rpiayh, kami disuruh mengatakan Anda adalah putri mereka yang telah lama mereka titipkan pada keluarga jauh mereka. Kami semua tidak tahu siapa Anda. Anda datang kemari dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan ketika Anda sadar, Anda kehilangan ingatan."

"Mengapa Nyonya Besarmu tidak mengijinkan seorangpun mengatakan Baekhyun bukan putri mereka bahkan kepada Baekhyun sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol geram.

Gadis itu segera memegang lengan Chanyeol. Ia khawatir kemarahan Chanyeol akan membuat pelayan yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, ketakutan. Chanyeol menyadari kekhawatiran Baekhyun. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menepuknya untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran gadis itu.

"Semua orang tahu sejak dulu Nyonya Besar ingin mempunyai anak," kata Mina, "Mungkin karena itu ia menganggap Nona Soora sebagai anaknya dan ia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu Nona Soora bukan putri kandungnya."

Melihat pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, gadis itu segera mengetatkan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu merasa pria itu akan marah. Chanyeol yang semula ingin marah segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata lembut, "Dapatkah kau membawaku ke rumah orang tua angkatmu."

"Kau yakin mereka bukan orang tua kandungku?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Sejak dulu kau memang tidak berubah," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Aku sangat yakin kau adalah Baekhyun. Aku telah mengenalmu sejak kecil jadi aku tidak mungkin salah."

Gadis itu tersenyum juga. Chanyeol terkejut melihat senyum itu. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya atau tersenyum puas. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti ini.

"Apa apa?" tanya gadis itu cemas melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Chanyeol, "Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera menuju rumahmu."

Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari tangan Chanyeol yang mengurungnya. Chanyeol menahan gadis itu. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Mengantarmu," jawab Baekhyun tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu turun. Aku khawatir kau akan berlari ke sana."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu tajam.

"Selama kau berada di Castil Q`arde, kau selalu berusaha menghindariku. Sekarang aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun."

"Aku tidak akan lari. Aku hanya ingin menemani Mina."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kata-kata tajam Baekhyun. Walaupun ia gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya tapi ia tetap berkata-kata tajam bila berhadapan dengannya dan pandangan matanya tetap liar.

"Aku mengerti, Little Pussycat," kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Little Pussycat?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Itu musuhnya the Devil Dog."

"The Devil Dog?" gadis itu semakin kebingungan. "Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu suatu hari kelak. Sekarang antarkan aku ke rumah orang tua angkatmu," kemudian Chanyeol menambahkan dengan tegas, "Kau tetap di sini. Kurasa Mina tidak akan keberatan ia harus berjalan sendiri. Bukankah demikian, Mina?"

Mina yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali," katanya.

Melihat keakraban yang tampak melalui pertengkaran kedua orang itu, Mina mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepada gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Soora. Pria itu tidak bohong ketika ia mengatakan ia mengenal baik Soora. Sejak keberadaannya di Synghz, kelakukan Soora memang sulit diatur. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menahan keinginan gadis itu dan tidak seorangpun yang berani menentang keinginan putri pemilik ranch yang kaya itu. Melihat pria itu dapat mengatasi sikap liar Soora, Mina yakin pria itu memang mengenal Soora bahkan ia menduga pria itu memiliki hubungan dengan Soora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil berjalan, Mina memikirkan reaksi Yoona setelah mengetahui putrinya diminta kembali oleh keluarganya. Sejak Donghae pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis yang pingsan, Yoona sangat senang. Ia selalu menjaga gadis itu siang malam dan selalu berharap gadis cantik itu adalah putrinya. Ketika mengetahui gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya, hanya Yoona saja yang senang. Wanita itu juga yang memberi larangan kepada setiap orang untuk mengatakan kepada orang lain bahkan gadis itu sendiri bahwa ia bukan putri kandung mereka.

Sejak sadar, gadis itu hanya tahu ia adalah putri kandung suami istri Rpiayh yang bernama Soora dan tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya sedikitpun ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Donghae tidak setuju pada sikap istrinya yang terus menginginkan Soora, tapi pria itu tetap tidak berkata apa-apa.

Semua orang di Synghz tahu Donghae tidak berani melawan kehendak istrinya. Baik di dalam keluarga Rpiayh sendiri maupun di luar, Yoona selalu lebih berkuasa daripada suaminya. Yoona sangat menyayangi Soora. Setiap hari Yoona selalu memperhatikan Soora dan berusaha setiap saat berada di sisi Soora.

Namun tingkah laku Soora yang tidak dapat diatur bahkan senang memanjat pohon, membuat wanita yang tidak mempunyai anak itu kesulitan selalu berada di sisi Soora. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, Yoona memerintahkan kepada Mina yang seusia dengan Soora untuk selalu menemani gadis itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Melihat sikap Yoona yang tidak mau dengan mudah melepaskan Soora serta sikap tidak mudah menyerah yang telah ditunjukkan pria itu, Mina tahu akan terjadi suatu pertentangan yang seru antara Yoona dan pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah yang paling besar di Synghz, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun melompat turun dari kuda. Chanyeol juga segera melompat dari punggung kudanya dan menambatkan tali kendalinya pada sebatang pohon. Gadis itu dan pelayannya menanti Chanyeol.

"Anda mengenal pria itu, Nona?" tanya Mina.

"Tidak, tapi perasaanku mengatakan aku mengenalnya. Dalam setiap mimpiku aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip pria itu. Aku tahu pria itu tidak bohong kepadaku ketika ia mengatakan ia mengenalku."

"Apa itu artinya Anda akan ikut pria itu kembali ke keluarga Anda?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kesedihan dalam suara Mina. "Setiap hari aku terbangun dengan satu pikiran, siapa aku. Aku ingin memulihkan ingatanku. Aku ingin tahu siapa diriku ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Besar?" tanya Mina, "Sejak kedatangan Anda, ia sangat memperhatikan Anda bahkan ia menyayangi Anda seperti menyayangi putrinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu, Mina. Tapi aku yakin ia akan mengerti bila aku

mengatakan aku ingin memulihkan ingatanku."

"Tampaknya Anda sangat mempercayai pria itu," kata Mina, "Apa Anda tidak khawatir pria itu membohongi Anda?"

"Aku yakin pria itu jujur. Perasaanku mengatakan aku mengenal pria itu. Ketika kau ketakutan melihat kemarahannya, aku justru merasa sebaliknya. Aku merasa terbiasa dengan kemarahannya bahkan aku merasa aku tahu bagaimana mengendalikan kemarahan pria itu."

"Kemarahan pria itu benar-benar membuat saya takut. Tadi saya sampai khawatir pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Anda yang ada di pelukannya."

"Kau tahu, Mina?" kata Baekhyun, "Sebelum aku melompat tadi, aku sangat yakin pria itu akan menangkapku. Dan ternyata memang demikian. Aku juga merasa aman dalam pelukannya, aku merasa seperti menemukan diriku sendiri yang hilang."

"Mungkin Anda dan dia mempunyai hubungan khusus."

"Aku tidak tahu, Mina. Aku tidak dapat mengingat masa laluku."

"Percayalah kepada saya, Nona," kata Mina meyakinkan, "Kepada setiap pria, Anda selalu menjauhi tapi Anda tidak sedikitpun tampak ingin menjauhi pria itu. Malahan saya melihat Anda senang berada di pelukan pria itu. Tapi harus saya akui, Nona, pria itu tampan sekali. Anda dan dia adalah pasangan yang serasi."

"Mina," kata Baekhyun malu mendengar kalimat terakhir Mina yang

diucapkan dengan nada menggoda itu.

"Pria itu mendekati kita, Nona," kata Mina, "Saya rasa ia juga senang terus-menerus memeluk Anda. Saya melihat tadi ia tidak ingin melepaskan Anda ketika Anda melompat dari punggung kudanya."

Gadis itu hanya tersipu-sipu mendengar kata-kata Mina. Melihat pria itu semakin mendekat, tidak seorangpun di antara mereka yang berbicara.

"Sebaiknya saya memberitahu Nyonya Besar dulu," kata Mina.

Pelayan itu segera pergi sebelum seorangpun dari mereka mencegahnya. Baekhyun ingin mencegah kepergian Mina tapi pelayannya sudah berlalu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sejak aku ada di sini, ialah yang paling sering menemaniku. Walaupun ia selalu mengatakan ia adalah pelayanku sejak dulu tapi aku tidak pernah merasa demikian," kata Soora, "Kalau benar dulu aku pernah tinggal di sini, pasti kenangan yang terus berada dalam benakku walau aku kehilangan ingatan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa aku pernah berada di sini sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa saja kegiatanmu tapi aku yakin kau juga tidak pernah ke sini," kata Chanyeol, "Yang kuketahui adalah sebelum ini kau tidak pernah tinggal di sini."

Perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan pria itu membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

"Ya, ampun, Baekhyun. Untuk apa aku membohongimu?" kata Chanyeol kesal, "Aku sangat mengenalmu bahkan aku yakin aku lebih mengenalmu dari siapa saja walaupun kita sering bertengkar."

Soora tertegun. "Kita sering bertengkar?"

"Ya, kita selalu bertengkar setiap kali kita bertemu dan sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Saat ini aku ingin menemui kedua orang tua angkatmu itu," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Baek?" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Sekarang jadilah nona rumah yang baik dan antarkan aku menemui orang tua angkatmu."

Seperti yang diinginkan pria itu, Soora segera membawanya menemui kedua orang tua angkatnya. Soora yakin orang tuanya kini telah menanti kedatangannya bersama Chanyeol. Mina tadi mengatakan akan memberitahu mereka lebih dulu.

Bila mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mina kepada dirinya, Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan dapat dengan mudah membuat keluarga Rpiayh melepaskan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Yoona dan Donghae sedang menantinya di Ruang Tamu. Baekhyun segera mendekati Yoona.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini, Soora?" tanya Yoona sambil memeluk Soora, "Tampaknya hari ini kau senang sekali."

Donghae melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Masuklah. Aku yakin kau pria yang dimaksud Mina."

"Selamat siang. Maaf saya menganggu Anda semua."

"Tidak, kau tidak menganggu kami," kata Donghae, "Adakah yang dapat saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. "Ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, mereka adalah orang tuaku, Yoona dan Donghae," kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada orang tuanya, "Ia datang kemari karena ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun mendengar semua yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Yoona dan Donghae. Walaupun Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya tapi Chanyeol khawatir bila gadis itu akan kabur lagi bila gadis itu mengetahui ia adalah tunangannya. Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun.

"Dapatkah kita berbicara tanpa gadis ini?" kemudian Chanyeol berkata lembut pada Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku tapi aku hanya ingin berbicara kepada mereka."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Tapi…"

"Aku berjanji akan menceritakannya kepadamu," sela Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun, "Selamat siang semuanya."

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Ruang Tamu seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Baik Yoona maupun Donghae terkejut melihat Soora yang biasanya tidak mau diatur siapapun itu menuruti keinginan pria asing itu.

"Duduklah," kata Donghae.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya lebih suka berdiri. Lagipula waktu saya tidak banyak."

"Adakah yang dapat kami bantu?" tanya Yoona.

"Saya kemari hanya ingin berbicara mengenai putri Anda."

"Putri kami?" tanya Yoona terkejut, "Apa ia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Anda? Bila itu benar, kami minta maaf. Kami bersedia mengganti kerugian Anda."

"Tidak, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap saya justru sayalah yang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya," kata Chanyeol.

"Untuk Soora?" tanya Yoona curiga.

"Apa benar gadis itu adalah putri kandung Anda?" tanya Chanyeol. Melihat wajah Yoona berubah, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berkata, "Maafkan atas pertanyaan Anda tapi saya benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya."

"Tentu saja ia adalah putriku," kata Yoona meyakinkan, "Aku adalah ibunya."

"Anda hanya ibu yang merawatnya selama beberapa minggu ini," kata Chanyeol tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, "Anda bukan ibu kandung gadis ini karena ibunya telah meninggal saat ia baru berusia tiga tahun."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?" kata Yoona marah, "Soora adalah putriku dan sampai kapanpun ia tetap putriku."

"Bila Anda memang ibu kandungnya tentu Anda tahu kapan dia lahir." Kebenaran yang diucapkan dengan tenang namun berbahaya itu membuat Yoona terdiam untuk sesaat. Namun wanita itu masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," kata Yoona penuh percaya diri.

"Kapan gadis itu lahir?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu membuat Yoona terdiam. Yoona bukan ibu kandung Soora tak mungkin ia mengetahui kapan gadis itu lahir.

"Lebih baik Anda mengakui semuanya," kata Chanyeol mencoba tetap bersikap tenang, "Anda bukan ibu kandungnya."

Keadaannya yang terpojok serta keinginannya untuk tetap memiliki Soora membuat kemarahan wanita itu semakin besar. "Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak mengetahui kapan gadis itu lahir?"

"Mengapa Anda masih saja bersikeras?" kata Chanyeol menahan amarahnya, "Entah sadar atau tidak Anda telah mengatakan Anda bukan ibu kandung gadis itu. Bila Anda berdua adalah orang tuanya, Anda pasti mirip dengannya tapi nyatanya Anda berdua sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya."

Yoona terdiam tapi ia segera berkata, "Apa setiap anak harus mirip dengan orang tuanya?"

"Semua anak selalu mirip dengan orang tua kandungnya," kata Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Anggaplah ini adalah sesuatu yang langka," kata Yoona tajam, "Anda telah mendapatkan jawabannya dari kami. Soora adalah putri kami. Sekarang Anda boleh meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Belum. Memang sejak tadi Anda telah mengatakan ia adalah putri Anda tapi Anda belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan saya membutuhkan kebenaran bukan kebohongan," kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Kami telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah putri kami." Suara tegas bercampur kemarahan Yoona membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin ia tidak mau segera melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Bila Anda memang ibu kandung gadis itu, Anda tentu dapat memberitahu saya kapan gadis itu lahir," kata Chanyeol sopan.

Kesopanan Chanyeol membuat Yoona semakin kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu kapan Soora lahir. Tapi ia tidak mau dengan mudah menyerah kepada Chanyeol. "Mengapa Anda ingin mengetahuinya?" balas Yoona sopan.

"Karena saya tahu Anda tidak mengetahuinya," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Lalu apa Anda sendiri mengetahuinya," balas Yoona.

Kesabaran Chanyeol telah habis. Sejak tadi ia berusaha berbicara dengan tenang untuk membujuk keluarga Rpiayh terutama Yoona mengembalikan Baekhyun kepadanya. Tapi wanita itu tetap bersikeras mengakui bahwa Baekhyun adalah putri kandungnya bahkan ia tidak mempercayai dirinya. Chanyeol telah bertekad akan membawa pulang Baekhyun. Yoona salah bila ia menganggap Chanyeol akan bersikap lembut padanya. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Chanyeol bertengkar dengan wanita.

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol, "Saya lebih mengenal gadis itu daripada Anda."

"Sungguh? Seberapa jauhkah Anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sangat mengenalnya," kata Chanyeol tenang menghadapi suara berbahaya Yoona. "Saya sangat mengenalnya melebihi apa yang Anda ketahui tentang gadis itu. Bahkan saya mengetahui Anda menemukan gadis itu dalam keadaan pingsan."

"Kami tidak menemukannya. Ia adalah putri kandung kami," kata Yoona keras kepala.

"Saya tahu Anda menemukan gadis itu. Saya tahu apa saja yang dibawa gadis itu saat Anda menemukannya."

"Kami tidak menemukannya."

Walaupun wanita itu tampak sama se ke ras kepalanya dengan Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu salah bila ia menganggap Chanyeol tidak akan menang melawannya. Dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin lebih mudah menghadapi wanita ini. Chanyeol telah sering bertengkar dengan Baekhyun dan setiap saat pula ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan kemarahan gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya tahu kemarahannya selalu mudah bangkit bila sudah berhadapan dengan gadis liar itu.

"Saya tahu ketika Anda menemukannya, gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih. Dan barang yang dibawanya dalam sebuah bingkisan adalah dua buah gaun putih dan sebuah leontin perak lonjong yang sangat indah."

Haneul telah memberitahunya apa saja yang dibawa Baekhyun saat ia datang dari Istana Urza dan pergi lagi. Mengenai leontin perak itu, Chanyeol menambahinya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat menyayangi benda pemberian ibunya itu dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan leontin ibunya itu apalagi setelah ibunya meninggal. Baekhyun pernah menunjukkan benda itu padanya ketika ia mendapatkannya dari Ratu. Baekhyun sangat senang hingga ia tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ia tidak membawa itu," kata Yoona menyangkal.

"Anda tidak dapat membohongi saya. Saya yakin saya benar terutama mengenai leontin perak itu," kata Chanyeol tajam, "Leontin itu pemberian ibu gadis itu yang telah meninggal karena itu saya yakin gadis itu akan selalu membawanya ke manapun ia pergi."

"Tidak. Gadis itu adalah putri kami dan kami tidak menemukannya." Mata Chanyeol menyipit berbahaya seperti suaranya,

"Lalu mengapa ia dapat hilang ingatan?"

Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja melihat istrinya terus menyangkal kebenaran yang diucapkan Chanyeol, segera menghentikan istrinya yang ingin menyangkal.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita mengaku saja," kata Donghae. Sebelum Yoona sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Donghae segera berkata, "Anda benar. Gadis itu bukan putri kandung kami. Tapi Anda salah ketika Anda mengatakan kami menemukan gadis itu. Yang benar adalah saya menabrak gadis itu dengan kereta kuda saya dan membuat gadis itu hilang ingatan."

Chanyeol tertegun.

Dulu Baekhyun bisa sampai ke Castil Q`arde karena tertabrak kereta kuda. Kemudian gadis itu mengaku ia hilang ingatan. Kini gadis itu bisa sampai di Synghz yang terletak di perbatasan Kerajaan Lyvion juga karena tertabrak kereta kuda. Tapi kali ini gadis itu benar-benar hilang ingatan. Andaikata situasi saat ini bukan situasi yang tegang, pasti Chanyeol dapat tersenyum geli.

"Di mana Anda menabraknya? Saya yakin Anda menabrak gadis itu di dekat Castil Q`arde."

Donghae terkejut. "Bagaimana Anda mengetahuinya?"

"Saya telah mengatakan kepada Anda semua bahwa saya mengenal gadis itu melebihi Anda," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Ya, saya ingat sekarang. Anda telah mengatakannya. Mengapa saya jadi pelupa seperti ini. Semakin tua semakin pelupa," keluh Donghae.

Chanyeol mengabaikan keluhan pria tua itu. Saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu di manakah pria tua itu menabrak Baekhyun. "Di manakah tepatnya Anda menabrak gadis itu? Apa di sekitar Castil Q`arde?" tanyanya.

"Saya menabrak gadis itu bukan di sekitar Castil Q`arde tapi masih dekat dari Castil Q`arde. Entah apa nama tempat itu, saya lupa."

"Apa daerah itu bernama Chymnt?"

"Ya, itu namanya."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menduga kecelakaan itu terjadi tak lama setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan Castil Q`arde. Karena itulah ia tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun di sekeliling Castil Q`arde bahkan di Chymnt.

"Apa Anda benar-benar mengenal gadis itu seperti yang Anda katakan?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Ya, saya sangat mengenalnya. Percayalah saya sangat mengenalnya,"

Chanyeol meyakinkan Donghae.

"Syukurlah, saya khawatir Anda hanya membohongi kami," kata Donghae senang. Kemarahan Chanyeol reda. Sekarang pria itu mengerti mengapa Yoona bersikeras mengatakan Baekhyun adalah putri kandung mereka. Suami istri Rpiayh sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Saya tidak akan membohongi Anda."

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?" tanya Donghae.

Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka. Dari jendela itu ia dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah berlari dan yang mengejar dibelakangnya adalah Mina.

Chanyeol mendekati jendela dan tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun, ia bertanya, "Menurut Anda siapa dia?"

"Saya tidak dapat menebaknya secara tepat," kata Donghae, "Gadis itu lincah, periang namun sangat sulit diatur. Ia tidak mau tunduk terhadap siapapun. Menurut saya gadis itu liar."

"Soora tidak liar," bantah Yoona, "Buktinya ketika ia kuajak ke setiap perjamuan, ia terlihat pendiam. Soora hanya duduk di tepi sambil mengawasi setiap orang bahkan ia tampak paling anggun di antara semua tamu." Donghae mengabaikan pembelaan Yoona terhadap Soora bahkan ia menggunakannya untuk menerangkan kebingungannya.

"Hal itu membuat saya tidak dapat menebak dengan tepat diri gadis itu," kata Donghae, "Menurut saya sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang liar tapi ia terpaksa bertingkah anggun."

"Tidak, Soora adalah gadis yang anggun. Ia gadis paling cantik dan paling anggun yang pernah kutemui," bantah Yoona.

Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun yang bermain bersama Mina di halaman rumah keluarga Rpiayh.

"Anda semua benar," kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Kami semua benar?" tanya Yoona tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Gadis itu banyak dikagumi orang karena keanggunan serta keangkuhannya. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang menyukai kebebasan."

Donghae dan Yoona terdiam. Mereka juga memandang keluar jendela seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua itu. Chanyeol ingin segera mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, "Saya datang kemari dengan tujuan membawa kembali gadis itu."

"Tidak," sahut Yoona, "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membawanya."

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya dari jendela dan berkata dingin, "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengijinkannya," jawab Yoona sama dinginnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa Anda tidak mengerti? Keluarga gadis itu sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu dan mereka sibuk mencarinya."

"Aku tidak yakin kau adalah keluarga gadis itu," kata Yoona. "Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Lagipula kalau benar keluarga gadis itu sibuk mencarinya, pasti ada berita tentang itu."

"Mengapa Anda tidak mempercayai saya?" tanya Chanyeol tajam, "Untuk apa saya membohongi Anda?"

"Mengapa tidak?" sahut Yoona, "Aku khawatir kau hanya ingin menjual Soora. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau membawanya kecuali kau dapat membuktikan kau adalah keluarga gadis itu."

Chanyeol mengerti Yoona sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun, karena itu Chanyeol menahan kemarahannya yang bangkit kembali setelah reda untuk beberapa saat. "Saya memang bukan keluarga gadis itu tapi saya tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang Anda katakan. Saya benar-benar ingin membawa gadis itu kembali kepada keluarganya."

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan Soora kepada Anda yang bukan keluarganya. Kami hanya akan mengembalikannya kepada keluarganya. Tapi saya rasa keluarganya tidak akan mencarinya karena hingga saat ini saya tidak mendengar berita hilangnya seorang gadis."

"Anda salah bila Anda mengatakan keluarga gadis itu tidak mencarinya. Bahkan sejak awal menghilangnya gadis itu, keluarganya telah melakukan pencarian besar-besaran hingga membuat seluruh Kerajaan Lyvion bergejolak."

"Sungguhkan itu? Hingga saat ini hanya berita menghilangnya Putri Baekhyun saja yang membuat seluruh Kerajaan Lyvion bergejolak."

"Itu artinya Anda tidak mau menyerahkan gadis itu kepada saya?" tanya Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Apa saya perlu menegaskan saya khawatir Anda menjual gadis itu karena itu saya hanya akan menyerahkan gadis itu kepada Anda bila Anda dapat membuktikan Anda adalah keluarganya."

"Ya, ampun. Untuk apa saya melakukan itu?" kata Chanyeol tajam, "Bila Anda memang menginginkan keluarga gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya, baik. Saya akan meminta Raja Kyuhyun datang sendiri kemari."

"Raja Kyuhyun?" tanya mereka terkejut.

Sejak tadi Chanyeol tidak menyebut nama Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengatakan 'gadis itu' karena ia tidak ingin keluarga Rpiayh tahu gadis yang mereka panggil Soora adalah Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Lyvion, Putri Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga yakin Baekhyun tidak akan senang bila ia mengetahui keluarga Rpiayh tahu ia adalah sang Putri Mahkota. Tapi kini semuanya telah terlambat. Chanyeol tanpa sengaja telah mengikutsertakan nama ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu ia harus menjelaskannya untuk menghilangkan kebingungan suami istri Rpiayh sekaligus membuat mereka menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Sejak tadi saya memang tidak mau memberitahu Anda siapa gadis itu tapi sepertinya saya harus melakukannya untuk bisa membawa kembali gadis itu kembali ke keluarganya."

"Nama gadis itu adalah Baekhyun, Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Lyvion. Raja Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan hilangnya Baekhyun sejak awal menghilangnya gadis itu karena itu saya berharap Anda mau mengembalikan gadis itu kepada saya."

Suami istri Rpiayh terpana dengan pengakuan singkat itu.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Yoona.

"Untuk apa saya membohongi Anda apalagi ini menyangkut Istana Urza? Apa Anda benar-benar ingin Raja Kyuhyun sendiri yang datang kemari untuk menjemput putrinya?" kata Chanyeol geram.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud kami," kata Donghae sambil menggerakgerakkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol, "Kami hanya ingin tahu mengapa Putri Baekhyun kabur dari Istana dan apa hubungan Anda hingga Anda begitu bersikeras mengambil Putri Baekhyun dari kami?"

Ketakutan Donghae serta Yoona membuat Chanyeol menahan amarahnya. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Saya adalah putra Duke of Kryntz, Chanyeol. Seperti yang Anda ketahui keluarga saya dan keluarga Raja Kyuhyun telah bersahabat lama."

"Anda tunangan Putri Baekhyun?" tanya Donghae.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang kami mengerti," kata Donghae, "Anda boleh membawa Putri Baekhyun. Saya yakin Paduka Raja sangat mengkhawatirkan Putri Baekhyun."

"Bila Anda tidak keberatan, kami ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan dulu pada Tuan Puteri," kata Yoona hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Chanyeol, "Tapi saya ingin Anda berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah seorang Putri Mahkota dan bahwa saya adalah tunangannya."

Kedua suami istri Rpiayh tidak mengerti.

Melihat kebingungan mereka, Chanyeol merasa ia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu lagi, "Saya tidak ingin ia merasa terbebani oleh kedudukan yang sangat penting itu sebelum ingatannya pulih."

"Mengapa demikian? Bukankah ingatan gadis itu akan semakin cepat pulih bila ia mengetahui segalanya?" tanya Yoona tak mengerti. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menutupi yang sebenarnya,

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun melarikan diri dari Istana Urza juga karena ia ingin melarikan diri dari kedudukannya itu di samping ia ingin melarikan diri dari pertunangannya. Walau ia sekarang tidak dapat mengingat apapun, saya tidak akan mengatakannya. Saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun."

Permintaan Chanyeol membuat kedua orang itu kembali ragu-ragu. Melihat keragu-raguan itu akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya. "Saya mengerti Anda masih tidak mempercayai saya. Untuk meyakinkan Anda, sepertinya saya harus membiarkan Anda berdua mengikuti saya sampai saya mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Istana Urza. Saya yakin dengan demikian Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Dapatkah itu?" tanya Yoona berharap.

"Tentu saja. Saya yakin Baekhyun akan senang sekali. Raja Kyuhyun juga tidak akan keberatan bila ia harus bertemu Anda, Raja Kyuhyun akan sangat senang dapat bertemu Anda."

Yoona tersenyum senang.

"Lebih baik Anda segera bersiap-siap. Saya akan memanggil Baekhyun."

"Tentu," kata Donghae.

Chanyeol segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dan mencari Baekhyun di halaman. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol kebingungan ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak ada di halaman. Tapi ketika melihat Mina tengah menengadah ke atas pohon pinus, ia tersenyum dan mendekati gadis itu. Baekhyun melihat kedatangan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak berusaha turun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandang Chanyeol yang terus mendekati pohon tempatnya duduk.

"Nona, turunlah. Lihatlah Tuan Muda itu mencarimu," kata Mina yang juga melihat Chanyeol mendekati mereka.

"Biarkan aku di sini, Mina. Aku masih ingin duduk di sini."

"Nona, turunlah. Apa yang harus saya katakan pada Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar bila Anda jatuh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar teriakan gadis pelayan itu. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Turunlah, Baekhyun. Kita akan pulang."

"Pulang?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Benar, kau dan aku akan pulang ke tempat kau berasal. Sekarang turunlah," kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Baekhyun tidak berpikir panjang. Ia segera melompat ke tangan yang mengulur padanya itu.

Chanyeol segera menangkap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau memang suka menantang bahaya," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun di gendongannya, "Untung pohon ini tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku melompat," kata Baekhyun tidak kalah tajam.

"Kapan aku menyuruhmu?"

"Waktu kau mengulurkan tanganmu ke atas."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menangkapmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin kecuali kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku jatuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau memang the Little Pussycat."

"Kau mengatakan akan memberitahuku tentang itu," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

"Turunkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," tuntut Baekhyun.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol, "Aku khawatir kau akan menggunakan kedua kakimu yang lincah ini untuk memanjat pohon lagi. Untuk menghindari itu, aku akan membopongmu hingga ke dalam rumah."

"Tidak akan. Aku janji aku tidak akan memanjat lagi," kaa Baekhyun berjanji.

"Aku ragu kucing liar sepertimu tidak akan melakukannya."

"Dan untuk itu diperlukan the Devil Dog untuk menjaganya?" kata Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tepat sekali."

"Ayolah, Chanyeol, turunkan aku. Aku benar-benar berjanji tidak melakukannya," bujuk Baekhyun.

"Kau dulu juga berjanji seperti ini kepadaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku, Baekhyun. Sekarang aku tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Baekhyun? Itukah namaku?"

"Benar, kau adalah Byun Baekhyun bukan Soora dan selamanya kau adalah Baekhyun. Kau harus terbiasa dengan nama itu," kemudian Chanyeol menambahkan dengan tegas, "Dan Baekhyun adalah seekor kucing liar yang harus dijaga baik-baik olehku."

Baekhyun hanya memasang muka cemberut. Gadis itu tahu ia tidak akan dapat membuat Chanyeol menurunkannya dari gendongannya, maka Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher pria itu. Dari balik tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat pelayannya tersenyum melihat mereka yang baru bertengkar tapi tetap tampak mesra. Melihat senyum penuh arti itu, wajah Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun tahu pelayannya itu benar. Ia selalu menghindari semua pria yang mendekatinya tapi ia tidak berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol walaupun mereka sering bertengkar. Baekhyun ingin mengetahui siapa pria itu. Perasaannya mengatakan pria itu sangat dekat dengannya dan ia pernah menjumpai pria itu di suatu yang sangat indah dan penuh kenangan. Kenangan yang mungkin mengembalikan ingatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : HOLAAAAA HAHAHA LOH KOK MALAH BAEK KEHILANGAN INGATAN BENERAN SIH? Wlwkwkwkkw maaf ya padahal chap ini banyak yang ngarepin semua kebongkar dan chanbaek bersatu EH MALAH ga sesuai ekspektasi wkwkwkwk udahlah nikmatin aja wkwkw**_

 _ **PSS : gue kobam chanbaek joget ala ibu hamil sambil bawa lightstick eh mana bg nya chanbaek song bgt yak udah gitu anjir gue liatnya awkward banget chanyeol LOL sayangnya kok disaat indah indah nya that moment ada yg ngerusak *eh #kidding #dont take it seriously #tapi kalo mau diseriusin jg gpp #wk**_

 _ **PSSS : REVIEW NYA MASIH GUE TUNGGU YAK! (lah kemaren aku-kamu sekarang malah gue-lo)**_

 _ **PSSSS : AYEAYE CHANBAEK MORE THAN REAL AYEAYE! YEEE EXOR'DIUM SEMOGA BANYAK CHANBAEK MOMENT**_


	11. Chapter 11

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena Chanyeol tidak membawa kuda lain dan ia hanya sendirian mencari Baekhyun di Synghz, maka keluarga Rpiayh memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta kuda yang mereka miliki.

"Aku ingin berkuda seperti Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun ketika melihat suami istri Rpiayh ingin mengajaknya naik kereta.

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama," kata Donghae.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata sopan Donghae. Sejak berada di Synghz, Baekhyunlah yang bersikap sopan kepada mereka tapi sejak kedatangan Chanyeol, kedua orang itulah yang kini bersikap sopan terhadapnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berubah sedemikian cepatnya.

"Sebenarnya siapakah saya sehingga kalian bersikap sangat sopan kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun curiga, "Bukankah saya yang harus bersikap sopan kepada kalian? Mengapa kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?"

Donghae dan Yoona kebingungan melihat kecurigaan Baekhyun. Mereka telah berjanji kepada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kedudukan gadis itu.

Chanyeol segera bertindak. "Karena kau adalah gadis yang patut dihormati," kemudian Chanyeol menambahkan dengan nada menyesal, "Walaupun kau sangat liar seperti kucing."

Melihat Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berkata, "Sekarang kita tunda dulu pertengkaran kita karena aku harus membawamu pulang pada mereka yang mengkhawatirkanmu sesegera mungkin."

Mina yang tidak mengetahui diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berkata, "Sebaiknya Anda lekas-lekas masuk ke kereta, Nona."

"Aku ingin berkuda," kata Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua hari dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit selama perjalanan."

Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah. "Aku janji aku tidak akan jatuh sakit."

Chanyeol yang telah mengenal sikap tidak mau menyerah Baekhyun, berusaha membujuk gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku juga yakin kau tidak akan sakit, Baekhyun. Tapi ada baiknya kita menghindari kemungkinan itu. Aku tidak ingin membawamu kembali ke keluargamu dalam keadaan sakit. Aku khawatir mereka akan menyalahkan aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyalahkanmu," kata Baekhyun bersikeras, "Aku ingin naik kuda sepertimu."

Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah. Ia benar-benar ingin berkuda sendiri hingga Vximour. Baekhyun tidak ingin menikmati setiap daerah yang mereka lalui hanya dari jendela kereta. Ia ingin melihat semua daerah yang mereka lalui tanpa halangan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh naik kuda."

Baekhyun senang sekali mendengarnya. "Bolehkan saya meminjam kuda kalian?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap pada Donghae dan Yoona.

"Tentu saja, Anda boleh meminjamnya," kata Donghae, "Tanpa Anda mintapun, kami bersedia memberikan kuda kami pada Anda."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyahut, "Tidak, saya tidak memintanya. Saya hanya ingin meminjamnya."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan memintanya juga tidak akan meminjamnya. Kau akan naik kudaku."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku juga akan berkuda sebab aku harus mengawasimu."

"Kau membawa kuda lain?"

"Aku tidak perlu membawa kuda lain untuk membiarkanmu tidak naik kereta," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Kau akan naik kereta?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada gadis itu untuk menghindar, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Membantumu naik kuda," jawan Chanyeol tenang.

"Berkuda dengan gaun ini? Kau jangan bercanda, Chanyeol, dengan gaun ini aku terlalu sulit untuk duduk di atas kuda sambil mengendalikannya," kata Baekhyun.

"Dulu kau tidak kesulitan, sekarangpun tidak akan. Lagipula bukan kau yang akan mengendalikan kudanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kecurigaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terus kebingungan tanpa mencoba mengurangi kecurigaan gadis itu. Melihat Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun ke kudanya, Yoona segera berkata, "Mina, lekas ambilkan mantel tebal untuk gadis itu."

"Mungkin sebaiknya ia juga ikut. Aku rasa Mina akan dibutuhkan Tuan Puteri selama perjalanan nanti," tambah Donghae.

Yoona menatap suaminya. "Kau yakin?" kemudian ia berkata kepada Mina, "Lekaslah bersiap-siap, Mina. Kita akan segera berangkat." Mina segera berlari ke dalam.

Sementara itu Baekhyun telah didudukkan Chanyeol di depan pelana kudanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti semua kata-kata Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau mendudukanku di sini?"

"Karena kau akan duduk di depanku selama kita berkuda," kata Chanyeol sambil menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas pelana kudanya.

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya dan merujuk. "Penipu! Katamu aku boleh naik kuda."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara kecewa bercampur marah itu, "Aku memang mengijinkanmu tapi aku tidak berkata kau bisa berkuda sendiri."

"Aku bisa berkuda," sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, Little Pussycat, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil resiko. Aku khawatir kau mengarahkan kudamu ke arah lain."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula kau ada di sampingku dan menjagaku."

"Aku lebih yakin kau aman dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun jengkel tapi ia mempunyai cara sendiri. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan dia naik kuda sendiri bukan berarti dia tidak dapat mengendalikan kuda. Chanyeol telah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Ia segera meraih tali kendali kudanya sebelum gadis itu memegangnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku membencimu," kata Baekhyun jengkel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya tapi ia tahu apa yang baru diucapkan Baekhyun bukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu sedang marah kepadanya. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan gadis itu. Chanyeol ingin menyenangkan Baekhyun sekaligus menjaganya.

Baekhyun semakin jengkel melihat senyum itu. Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya ke jalan dengan jengkel. Saat memalingkan kepala, Baekhyun melihat Mina datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya Besar menyuruh saya memberikan mantel ini kepada Anda, Nona. Nyonya Besar ingin Anda mengenakannya untuk menghindari angin."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun melihat gadis itu membawa tas kecil. "Kau ikut?"

"Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar menyuruh saya ikut, Nona. Kata mereka Anda akan membutuhkan saya selama perjalanan nanti."

"Aku senang kau ikut, Mina. Aku akan mempunyai teman selama perjalanan nanti," kata Baekhyun senang.

"Saya juga senang dapat menemani Anda, Nona."

"Sebaiknya kau segera naik ke kereta, Mina. Kita akan segera berangkat," kata Chanyeol, "Aku khawatir kita akan kemalaman di tengah jalan nanti. Hari sudah semakin siang."

"Saya permisi dulu, Nona."

Chanyeol mengenakan mantel itu di pundak Baekhyun.

"Mengapa aku harus mengenakannya? Matahari semakin tinggi dan hari semakin panas."

"Untuk menghindari kau jatuh sakit, sebaiknya kau menurut,"

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang ingin melepaskan mantel itu, "Kau harus mengenakannya, Baekhyun."

"Aku heran mengapa kau senang sekali memberi banyak aturan kepadaku. Aku tidak menyukai semua itu."

"Selama lima belas tahun kau terpaksa mengikuti semua aturan yang mengikatmu. Sekarang saat kau terbebas dari aturan-aturan itu, kau tidak mau diatur lagi. Aku mengerti itu. Tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun memandang lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau sangat memperhatikan aku? Aku yakin kau bukan saudaraku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun bila ia mengatakan kelak mau tidak mau mereka akan mengikat hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada hubungan saudara.

"Sebagai teman masa kecil yang menyayangimu, aku ingin membuatmu senang sekaligus melindungimu."

"Sejauh apakah perjalanan kita ini sehingga kau tidak mengijinkan aku berkuda sendiri?"

"Sangat jauh, Baekhyun. Dengan berkuda, kita membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari bahkan bisa mencapai satu minggu kalau kita berkuda sangat lambat."

"Kita akan berjalan lambat?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak, Baekhyun."

Melihat muka kecewa Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berkata, "Aku mengerti kau ingin kita berjalan lambat tapi aku ingin segera membawamu kembali ke keluargamu. Aku berjanji akan membawamu berjalan-jalan setelah kita sampai di rumahmu. Aku berharap kau mau mempercayaiku dan menuruti segala kata-kataku."

Baekhyun kesal Chanyeol tidak menuruti permintaannya tapi Chanyeol meminta ia selalu menuruti segala perintahnya. "Mengapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku menurutimu?" Melihat Baekhyun ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi, Chanyeol segera bertindak. Chanyeol telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun. Tapi setiap kali mereka bertemu selalu ada di antara mereka yang memulai pertengkaran. Walaupun demikian, Chanyeol merasa pertengkaran mereka semakin berkurang. Baekhyun sudah tidak selalu berkata tajam kepadanya. Saat ini gadis itu mulai sering berkata sangat manis bahkan terkesan manja hingga membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya. Bukan karena ia takut Baekhyun akan menamparnya lagi tapi karena ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga kepadanya. Untuk saat ini Chanyeol merasa cukup memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol tidak mau memikirkan yang lain. Chanyeol hanya tahu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Baekhyun terdiam adalah dengan menciumnya.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumnya, hingga ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun merasa pria itu pernah menciumnya tapi ia tidak ingat kapan. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar semakin kencang ketika tangan kanan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol darinya. Baekhyun segera menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Chanyeol dan memegang lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar tubuhnya. Melihat Baekhyun telah menuruti segala perkataannya, Chanyeol segera memimpin rombongan kecil itu ke Vximour.

Mulanya Chanyeol memang senang Baekhyun menurutinya tapi lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasa kecewa. Sejak awal mereka berjalan hingga mereka telah meninggalkan Synghz, Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Chanyeol mengerti Baekhyun marah kepadanya tapi ia tidak ingin gadis itu terus diam saja seperti patung. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara walaupun ia telah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah pada Baekhyun yang keras kepala, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara, aku juga tidak akan berbicara."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap tempat yang mereka lewati sambil berusaha mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Kau marah kepadaku?" bisik Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau marah kepadaku. Aku ingin kita berjalan lambat tapi mengertilah, Baekhyun, keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini, aku janji akan membawamu ke sini lagi bahkan ke semua tempat yang ingin kaudatangi. Tapi setelah kau pulang kepada keluargamu."

"Aku merasa bila aku pulang, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi bahkan untuk memintamu mengantarkan aku ke setiap tempat yang kuinginkan."

Akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara dan membuat Chanyeol senang. Chanyeol menahan perasaan senangnya mendengar kata-kata sedih itu. Walaupun tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya, Baekhyun tetap ingat ia tidak dapat berbuat bebas bila ia telah berada di sisi keluarganya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesedihan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengurungmu," kata Chanyeol berjanji, "Aku tetap akan membawamu berjalan-jalan walaupun mereka melarangmu. Kalau perlu aku akan menculikmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Kau menculikku? Apakah kau yakin kau dapat menculikku dari keluargaku?"

"Aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakanmu, Tuan Puteri."Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya mendengar kesungguhan Chanyeol.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku janji, Baekhyun. Aku sangat ingin membuatmu yang selama ini tidak pernah membahagiakan diri sendiri, menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

"Tidak pernah membahagiakan diri? Menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kebingungan Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu dan hanya untukmu seorang, Baekhyun," katanya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Kau menciumku lagi."

"Aku akan menciummu lagi kalau kau tidak segera memalingkan kepalamu ke jalan," kata Chanyeol bergurau.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah. Gadis itu segera memalingkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tapi perhatian Baekhyun tidak dapat kembali lagi ke sana. Jantung Baekhyun yang kembali berdetak kencang membuat pikiran gadis itu tidak dapat terlepas dari pria yang kini memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti pikiran dan perasaannya, Baekhyunpun tidak pernah jauh dari sisi Chanyeol. Walaupun setiap kali mereka berhenti, Baekhyun selalu mendekati suami istri Rpiayh tapi Chanyeol tetap berada di sisi gadis itu. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tampaknya tidak ingin jauh walaupun pertengkaran tetap ada di antara mereka.

Setiap saat Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk naik kereta tapi gadis itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Baekhyun tetap memilih Chanyeol daripada keluarga Rpiayh.

Suami istri Rpiayh serta Mina juga kusir kuda mereka sering merasa geli melihat hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sering bertengkar tapi mereka tetap selalu bersama. Pernah dalam perjalanan mereka berhenti di suatu penginapan dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun kembali bertengkar. Baekhyun tidak ingin tidur sedangkan Chanyeol ingin gadis itu beristirahat agar dapat meneruskan perjalanan tanpa kelelahan.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi," kata Mina.

Yoona memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. "Aku heran. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar tapi aku tetap merasa mereka tampak akrab."

"Mereka tampak semakin akrab dengan pertengkaran mereka itu," kata Donghae.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Tuan Puteri bila ia menyadari Tuan Muda Chanyeol adalah tunangan yang dihindarinya."

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoona. Saat ini Tuan Puteri tidak ingat masa lalunya."Walaupun telah beberapa hari melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta yang sama dengan keluarga Rpiayh tapi Mina tetap tidak mengetahui Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Percakapan yang baru saja terjadi juga tidak memberitahu banyak kepadanya. Kini Mina mengerti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tunangan dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai pertunangan mereka. Bukan hanya Mina yang tidak tahu siapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Walaupun ia telah mengetahui nama aslinya dari Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa pria itu tetap tidak mengatakan seluruhnya. Masih ada yang disembunyikan Chanyeol.

Melihat sikap suami istri Rpiayh yang sangat sopan bahkan seperti menyanjungnya, Baekhyun semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kecurigaannya itu kepada Chanyeol tapi pria itu tetap tidak berusaha mengurangi kecurigaannya. Baekhyun tahu keluarga Rpiayh telah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya di masa lalu tapi keluarga itu juga tidak akan memberi tahu apa-apa kepadanya. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol meminta suami istri Rpiayh untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada dirinya.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun semakin besar ketika mereka semakin menjauhi Synghz. Sejak meninggalkan Synghz, Baekhyun tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Tidak seorangpun yang memberi tahunya. Baekhyun juga tidak dapat menebak ke mana mereka pergi. Walaupun Baekhyun merasa ia mengenal setiap seluk beluk Kerajaan Lyvion tapi ia tetap tidak dapat mengetahui jalan yang mereka lalui akan membawa dirinya ke mana.

Ketika mereka semakin mendekati Vximour, Chanyeol semakin gelisah. Baekhyun menyadarinya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat gelisah dan semakin hari semakin gelisah. Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat memberi tahu Baekhyun kegelisahannya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya tapi perasaan terkurung gadis itu masih ada. Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan perasaan terkurung Baekhyun. Lima belas tahun hidup dalam dunia yang tidak disukainya, membuat perasaan terkurung Baekhyun melekat di dasar hati gadis itu. Sambil berusaha memulihkan ingatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin menghilangkan perasaan terkurung itu. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tahu walaupunia seorang Putri Mahkota, ia tetap dapat merasakan kebahagiaan. Tidak seluruh waktunya dibutuhkan oleh urusan kerajaan. Masih ada waktu terluang baginya untuk bermain.

Chanyeol tahu bila ia membawa Baekhyun ke Istana Urza, ingatan gadis itu akan semakin cepat pulih. Tapi pulih dalam keadaan terkurung. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi. Yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah ingatan Baekhyun pulih dalam keadaan bebas. Ingatan gadis itu harus pulih saat ia tidak merasakan tugas-tugas kerajaan yang berat yang membebaninya. Tapi itu berarti Chanyeol tidak boleh membawa Baekhyun ke Istana Urza. Satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik adalah tidak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Istana Urza melainkan ke Castil Q`arde dan Raja Kyuhyun harus menerima keputusan Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol tidak peduli apakah Raja Kyuhyun mau menerima keputusannya ini. Chanyeol hanya menginginkan kebahagian Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau gelisah, Chanyeol. Katakanlah kepadaku," kata Baekhyun memohon.

"Mungkin karena kita semakin dekat dengan tempat keluargamu, aku tampak gelisah seperti ini."

Baekhyun memandang lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol. Melihat kesungguhan di wajah itu, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak dapat membuat Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Semakin mendekati Vximour, Baekhyun semakin merasa ia mengenal tempat ini. Melihat puncak menara Istana Urza yang tampak menjulang di tengah-tengah kota Vximour, Baekhyun merasa ia pernah tinggal di tempat ini.

Semula Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol akan membawanya ke Vximour tapi ternyata pria itu membawa rombongan mereka menjauhi Vximour. Walaupun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengubah arah mereka, Donghae tetap tidak memerintahkan kusir kudanya ke Vximour. Donghae tetap membiarkan kusir kudanya mengikuti Chanyeol. Donghae yakin Chanyeol mempunyai tujuan tertentu sedangkan Yoona tampak gelisah.

"Bukankah kita akan ke Vximour? Mengapa Tuan Muda Chanyeol mengubah arah? Apakah pria itu tidak membohongi kita?"

"Tenanglah, Yoona," kata Donghae, "Aku percaya Tuan Muda Chanyeol mempunyai tujuan tertentu. Lihatlah kita berjalan ke utara Vximour, mungkin kita akan menuju ke Chymnt."

"Bukankah kita telah melalui Chymnt?" tanya Yoona tidak mengerti.

"Belum. Tuan Muda Chanyeol membawa kita melalui Quadra. Chanyeol tidak melalui Chymnt," kata Donghae tenang.

Melihat mereka semakin menjauhi Vximour, Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang ada dalam mimpimu," kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala. "Tempat itu benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, dan sekarang kita menuju ke sana."

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan di hutan itu?"

"Hutan?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Aku selalu melihat pemuda itu di hutan. Kami selalu bermain di hutan yang hijau dan lapangan rumput yang luas."

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak salah membawa Baekhyun ke Castil Q`arde. Gadis itu masih ingat hutan tempat mereka bermain di Chymnt dan tempat itu mungkin dapat membantu Baekhyun mengingat semua masa lalunya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana nanti."

"Nanti? Bukankah kita akan ke sana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun curiga,"Apakah kau ingin aku beristirahat lagi? Aku yakin kau akan menyuruhku tidur sebelum membawaku ke sana."

"Tepat sekali," kata Chanyeol, "Kau semakin pandai menebak."

"Aku tidak menebak. Setelah mengenalmu sekian lama, aku semakin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Apa yang sekarang ada di pikiranku?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Yang pasti adalah aku harus tidur sebelum kau membawaku ke hutan itu," kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Walaupun kau adalah kucing liar, kau tetaplah seorang gadis. Kau pasti merasa lelah setelah beberapa hari berkuda bersamaku, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak lelah," bantah Baekhyun.

"Aku meragukannya, Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin kau tidak lelah terus duduk sepanjang hari selama tiga hari. Aku sendiri lelah terus menerus memelukmu seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu senang sekaligus menjagamu," kata Chanyeol, "Tapi kau harus beristirahat dulu sebelum aku membawamu ke sana."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kau benar, Chanyeol. Kalau hari ini aku ke hutan itu, aku tidak dapat bermain sepuas hatiku. Hari semakin siang dan sebentar lagi gelap. Aku takut gelap. Kalau kita pergi besok pagi-pagi, aku dapat bermain di sana sepanjang hari."

"Setiap hari aku akan membawamu ke sana."

"Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku telah berjanji kepadamu juga kepada diriku sendiri untuk membahagiakanmu. Sekarang aku ingin sekarang kau memalingkan kepalamu ke jalan lagi. Kau membuatku sulit mengendalikan kuda ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol sebelum melakukan apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Selama perjalanan menuju Vximour, Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Chanyeol sering memalingkan kepalanya bahkan bergerak karena mantelnya tertiup angin tapi pria itu tetap dapat mengendalikan kudanya dengan baik.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut walaupun Chanyeol tetap melarikan kudanya dengan kencang. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan berhati-hati sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengagumi Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak lelah sepanjang hari duduk di atas kudanya sambil memeluknya. Pria itu tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan terlihat senang melakukannya. Baekhyun yakin tidak ada pria lain yang sanggup melakukan hal ini selain Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan jalan. Baekhyun mengenal daerah yang sekarang mereka lewati ini. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat tempat ini di dekat hutan.

"Tempat ini…"Suara lirih itu membuat Chanyeol cemas. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Aku ingat tempat ini. Dalam mimpiku aku sering melihat tempat ini di dekat hutan tempatku bermain. Pemuda itu selalu membawaku ke hutan melewati tempat ini."

"Hanya tempat ini satu-satunya jalan menuju hutan itu dari Castil Q`arde," kata Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Kita akan ke Castil Q`arde? Castil itu milik keluargamu?"

"Kau akan tinggal di sana sampai ingatanmu pulih."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Baru kali ini aku menyukai keputusanmu. Aku sangat senang, Chanyeol. Kalau tinggal di Castil Q`arde yang dekat Chymnt, aku dapat dengan mudah mencapai hutan itu daripada Vximour."

Chanyeol merasa ia belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang Vximour kepada Baekhyun. "Vximour? Mengapa kau berpikir akan tinggal di sana?"

"Karena ketika melewati tempat itu, aku merasa aku pernah tinggal di sana terutama setelah melihat menara Istana Urza yang tinggi."

Chanyeol terkejut. Ini suatu kemajuan Baekhyun dapat merasa ia pernah tinggal di Vximour apalagi setelah melihat menara istananya sendiri. Chanyeol percaya ingatan Baekhyun cepat pulih.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di sana, Baekhyun. Kau akan tinggal di Castil Q`arde," ulang Chanyeol.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Chanyeol. Walaupun kadang kau menyebalkan tapi aku tetap mempercayaimu," kata Baekhyun sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mempererat tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun sebelum memacu kudanya lebih kencang. Chanyeol sangat senang hingga ia melupakan kereta yang mengikutinya. Selama perjalanan mereka, walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun tapi pria itu masih berusaha menjaga agar

kereta itu tetap di belakangnya. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melupakan kereta itu. Chanyeol hampir meninggalkan kereta itu bila Baekhyun tidak berkata, "Chanyeol, kau terlalu bersemangat. Lihatlah kereta keluarga Rpiayh telah tertinggal di belakang."

"Aku terlalu senang dapat membawamu kembali, Baekhyun."

"Berhentilah sebentar, Chanyeol. Kita tunggu sampai mereka semakin dekat baru kita melanjutkan perjalanan," perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Baekhyun mencari kereta kuda keluarga Rpiayh dari balik tubuh Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, Chanyeol segera memeluk erat-erat gadis itu, "Hati-hati, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh."

Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya semula. "Aku mencari mereka, Chanyeol. Aku khawatir mereka tersesat."

"Mereka tidak akan tersesat, Baekhyun. Donghae pernah ke tempat ini. Dia menabrakmu di sini," kata Chanyeol.

"Menabrakku?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku memberitahumu, Baekhyun. Sambil menanti mereka aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kebenaran yang selama ini kausembunyikan dariku?"

"Seperti yang telah kau ketahui suami istri Rpiayh bukan orang tuamu. Ibumu telah meninggal saat kau berusia tiga tahun dan leontin perakmu itu adalah milik ibumu. Selama lima belas tahun kau lebih banyak bersama pengasuhmu daripada ayahmu. Ayahmu terlalu sibuk sehingga ia jarang bersamamu," kata Chanyeol, "Donghae menabrakmu dengan kereta kudanya di sekitar tempat ini hingga kau pingsan. Kemudian ia membawamu ke Synghz."

"Dan di sana aku tinggal selama dua bulan sebagai gadis yang hilang ingatan," kata Baekhyun mengakhiri cerita Chanyeol.

"Kau marah kepada keluarga Rpiayh?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku menyayangi mereka. Tanpa mereka aku tidak tahu bagaimanakah aku saat ini. Mereka telah menganggapku sebagai putri mereka walaupun mereka tidak tahu siapakah aku."

"Kata-kata yang bijaksana," puji Chanyeol, "Mereka pasti senang bila mendengar kata-katamu ini."

Baekhyun malu mendengar pujian itu. "Dapatkah kita berjalan lagi, Chanyeol? Aku sudah melihat kereta mereka." Chanyeol memalingkan kepala ke jalanan di belakang mereka. Melihat sebuah kereta semakin mendekati mereka, Chanyeol mulai memacu kudanya. Kali ini Chanyeol berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kereta itu. Chanyeol berusaha agar kereta itu tetap di belakangnya selama mereka semakin mendekati Castil Q`arde. Melihat menara Castil Q`arde yang tampak di sela-sela pepohonan yang tinggi, Baekhyun merasa senang. Castil yang terbuat dari batu abu-abu itu tampak kokoh dan semakin lama tampak semakin besar. Semakin mereka mendekati Castil itu, bentuk Castil yang megah itu tampak semakin jelas. Menara-menaranya yang berujung runcing tampak seperti menyanggah langit di atasnya. Pintu gerbang yang juga berwarna abu-abu mengelilingi Castil itu.

Chanyeol ingin tahu bagaimanakan perasaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu telah tinggal di Castil Q`arde selama kurang lebih empat bulan sebelum ia menghilang lagi. Chanyeol menghentikan kudanya tepat di depan pintu masuk Castil Q`arde. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari kudanya kemudian membantu Baekhyun. Dari kereta yang mengikuti mereka, muncul keluarga Rpiayh serta terpesona melihat Castil Q`arde yang megah sedangkan istrinya tampak jengkel. Yoona segera mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum Yoona mendekati mereka, Chanyeol telah membuka pintu dan membawa Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun melepas tudung kepalanya dan melepaskan ikatan mantelnya. Seorang pelayan yang muncul dari dalam, segera mengambil mantel itu.

"Di mana orang tuaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mereka…"

Pelayan itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika dari dalam muncul Victoria. Victoria terkejut melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau berhasil menemukannya. Aku percaya kau akan menemukannya," seru Victoria senang.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita asing itu. Chanyeol segera mendekati Victoria. "Mama, kuminta sekarang kita biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu sebelum aku menceritakan segalanya."

"Kau benar, Chanyeol. Aku yakin kalian telah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang," kemudian Victoria berkata kepada pelayan yang masih berdiri di sana, "Siapkan kamar untuk mereka."

Pelayan itu segera pergi mengerjakan perintah Victoria.

"Sambil menanti pelayan mempersiapkan kamar untuk Anda, lebih baik kita duduk di Ruang Duduk sambil bercakap-cakap," ajak Victoria.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Mama. Baekhyun tampak lelah dan ia harus segera beristirahat."

"Aku tidak lelah," bantah Baekhyun.

"Kau lelah, Baekhyun, tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya," kata Chanyeol, "Kau jalan sendiri atau aku harus membopongmu?"

"Aku jalan sendiri," sahut Baekhyun, "Lewat mana?"

Victoria terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Victoria tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun yang pernah tinggal di Castil Q`arde tidak tahu jalan ke kamar yang dulu pernah ditempatinya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Mama."

"Saya permisi dulu," kata Baekhyun sopan.

Victoria semakin bingung melihat gadis itu tidak mengenali dirinya. Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Pelayan gadis itu, Mina tanpa menanti perintah segera mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" tanya Victoria pada tamu-tamunya.

"Lebih baik Tuan Muda Chanyeol saja yang menceritakan kepada Anda, Duchess. Tuan Muda lebih tahu daripada kami," kata Donghae.

"Kalian benar, saya tidak dapat menahan kalian di sini untuk menceritakan hal itu. Sebaiknya saya mengantar Anda ke kamar Anda sekarang agar Anda dapat segera beristirahat."

Victoria segera mengantar tamu-tamunya ke kamar tamu yang berada di bawah lantai kamar Baekhyun.

Mulanya kamar Baekhyun juga berada di lantai dua yang terdiri dari deretan kamar tamu. Tapi karena Jackson dan Baekhyun selalu bermain hingga larut malam, Victoria menyuruh gadis itu pindah ke kamar yang terletak dekat dengan Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Yang berarti dekat dengan kamar anggota keluarga Kryntz.

Walaupun Baekhyun meninggalkan Castil Q`arde, kamar itu masih dibiarkan apa adanya. Almari yang berisi gaun Baekhyun yang dibelikan Victoria masih dibiarkan di tempatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah di kamar itu tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa asing di dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan gadis itu bersama pelayannya. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah berpesan kepada Mina untuk menjaga Baekhyun hingga gadis itu benar-benar tidur. Chanyeol tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjaga Baekhyun hingga gadis itu benar-benar tertidur. Ada suatu urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan Chanyeol. Mula-mula Chanyeol harus memberitahu orang tuanya mengenai keadaan gadis itu kemudian ia harus ke Istana Urza untuk memberitahu Raja Kyuhyun serta memintanya membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde hingga ia sadar kembali.

Untuk menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya, Chanyeol segera menuju Ruang Keluarga tempat orang tuanya biasa duduk di siang hari menjelang tengah hari seperti saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang diharapkan Chanyeol, kedua orang tuanya juga adiknya, Sehun berada di sana.

Victoria segera menyambut kedatangannya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan, "Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Mengapa ia tampaknya tidak mengenali tempat ini lagi bahkan tidak mengenali aku?"

"Ia memang tidak mengenali kita lagi, Mama," jawab Chanyeol, "Kali ini ia benar-benar hilang ingatan."

Victoria terpekik terkejut. Changmin menangkap keganjilan dalam kalimat Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sejak awal ia memang kehilangan ingatannya?"

"Tidak, Papa. Aku yakin gadis itu hanya pura-pura hilang ingatan ketika ia berada di sini tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya."

"Kalau gadis itu tidak kehilangan ingatannya, mengapa ia berada di sini? Bukankah ia melarikan diri dari Istana Urza karena ingin menghindari pertunangannya denganmu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, Papa. Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menjelaskannya tapi saat ini ia tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Apa yang membuat Putri kehilangan ingatannya? Siapakah orang yang kubawa itu? Di mana kau bertemu Putri?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari kalian," kata Chanyeol tegas, "Aku tidak ingin seorangpun dari kita mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau ia adalah seorang Putri. Aku ingin Baekhyun tetap mengira dirinya adalah gadis biasa sampai ingatannya pulih."

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Chanyeol? Bukankah ingatan Putri akan lebih cepat pulih bila ia mengetahui semua itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun tidak menyukai kedudukannya itu dan aku khawatir gadis itu akan kabur lagi bila mengetahui kedudukannya yang penting itu."

"Kau benar, Chanyeol. Putri Baekhyun akan merasa terbebani bila ia mengetahuinya sedangkan saat ini ia tidak boleh merasa terbebani apapun agar ingatannya cepat pulih," kata Victoria, "Tapi apa yang harus kita katakan kepada Raja Kyuhyun? Kita tidak dapat menyembunyikan Putri dari mereka."

"Aku yang akan menanganinya. Setelah aku menceritakan segalanya kepada kalian, aku akan segera ke Istana Urza."

"Kau yakin dapat melakukannya?" tanya Victoria cemas, "Raja Kyuhyun memang seorang Raja yang bijaksana tapi ia juga sukar dibujuk terutama yang menyangkut Putri Baekhyun."

"Mama tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku tahu kau pandai berunding. Hanya saja kali ini aku khawatir kau tidak dapat membujuk Raja Kyuhyun," kata Victoria cemas.

"Dulu sewaktu Raja Kyuhyun memaksa Putri Baekhyun memasuki dunia politik, tidak seorangpun yang dapat membujuknya untuk menunda keinginannya itu. Banyak orang mengatakan Putri Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk memasuki dunia politik tapi Raja tetap melaksanakan keinginannya yang terhalang ketika Ratu masih hidup."

Victoria cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak berniat menakutimu, Chanyeol. Mama hanya ingin kau memikirkannya sekali lagi."

"Aku telah berulang kali memikirkannya, Mama. Dan aku tetap memutuskan untuk membujuk Raja Kyuhyun."

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Chanyeol," kata Changmin, "Kau adalah tunangan Putri Baekhyun. Kau juga mencintai gadis itu. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Seperti aku yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk ibumu walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan kami adalah pasangan yang aneh."

"Jangan kaudengarkan Papamu, Chanyeol," kata Victoria, "Yang paling penting adalah perasaan cinta kalian bukan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang kalian."

"Tapi kalian memang pasangan yang serasi," kemudian Changmin menambahkan dengan tersenyum, "Walaupun kadang-kadang bertengkar."

"Walaupun begitu kalian tetap terlihat serasi. Menurutku, kalian tampak lebih serasi kalau sedang bertengkar. Kalian sama-sama keras kepala dan sulit diatur," kata Victoria sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol diam saja mendengar kedua orang tuanya menggodanya. Sehun yang tidak menyukai pertunangan kakaknya dengan gadis yang dicintainya, merasa jengkel mendengar orang tuanya memuji kakaknya dengan Baekhyun. "Sudahlah. Bukankah kita berada di sini untuk mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol?"

Victoria merasa bersalah mendengar kata-kata jengkel itu. Baik Changmin maupun Victoria telah melupakan perasaan putranya yang untuk kedua kalinya patah hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Sehun diam saja. Melihat suasana buruk yang mulai timbul di antara mereka, Chanyeol segera bertindak. "Aku akan menceritakan mulai dari aku bertemu Baekhyun di Synghz."

"Synghz?" tanya Changmin tak percaya, "Bagaimana Putri Baekhyun bisa sampai di sana?"

Karena ingin segera menemui Raja Kyuhyun, Chanyeol tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarganya, "Aku bertemu Baekhyun di Synghz. Ketika melihat gadis itu tidak mengenaliku bahkan tidak mengenali namanya sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk ke tempat gadis itu tinggal. Di sanalah aku bertemu keluarga Rpiayh."

"Keluarga itu mengatakan kepadaku mereka telah menabrak Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan ingatan. Suami istri itu tidak mempunyai anak karena itu mereka menganggap Baekhyun sebagai putri mereka. Karena sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, mereka tidak dengan mudah membiarkan aku membawa pulang gadis itu. Aku menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun kepada mereka. Melihat mereka masih tidak mempercayaiku setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, aku meminta mereka mengikutiku sampai ke sini."

"Jadi mereka yang datang denganmu itu adalah suami istri Rpiayh," kata Victoria. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan pelayan muda yang tadi mengikuti aku dan Baekhyun adalah pelayan Baekhyun sewaktu ia tinggal di Synghz."

"Di mana gadis itu?" tanya Changmin, "Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku menyuruhnya beristirahat, Papa. Aku yakin saat ini gadis itu telah tidur. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, aku telah menyuruh pelayan itu menjaganya."

Melihat matahari semakin tinggi, Victoria berkata, "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke Istana Urza sekarang, Chanyeol. Hari semakin siang dan aku khawatir Raja Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat saat kau tiba di sana."

"Aku juga ingin segera menemui Raja Kyuhyun, Mama."

"Kau yakin dapat membujuk Raja Kyuhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak hanya yakin, Sehun, tapi aku sangat yakin."

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, Chanyeol. Hari semakin siang," kata Changmin.

"Sebelum aku berangkat, aku ingin kalian berjanji tidak mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau dirinya seorang Putri apalagi Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Lyvion. Kalian juga tidak boleh memanggilnya Putri Baekhyun. Kalian harus memanggilnya Baekhyun."

Changmin dan Victoria tersenyum mendengar perintah putra sulung mereka. "Kami berjanji padamu, Chanyeol. Kami juga akan memberitahu semua orang di Castil ini yang mengetahui asal usul Baekhyun, untuk tidak menyebut gadis itu Putri Baekhyun," kata Changmin.

"Lekaslah pergi, Chanyeol," kata Victoria.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mama Papa."

"Kudoakan kau berhasil, Chanyeol," kata Victoria sebelum Chanyeol berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sehun jengkel dengan semua ini. Ia juga akan senang bila Baekhyun boleh tinggal di Castil Q`arde tapi ia juga akan semakin merasa patah hati. Sehun tahu kakaknya pasti tidak akan pernah jauh dari sisi Baekhyun walaupun Jackson telah kembali ke Druqent. Sehun jengkel membayangkan itu.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sisi Putri Baekhyun," katanya jengkel.

"Tentu saja, Sehun. Sejak kecil kakakmu hanya mencintai Putri Baekhyun," kata Victoria.

"Aku heran mengapa pria yang suka merebut kekasih adiknya seperti Chanyeol banyak disukai wanita."

"Kakakmu tidak pernah merebut siapapun darimu. Juga Putri Baekhyun. Sejak awal mereka telah bertunangan. Kau tidak mengetahuinya ketika kau jatuh cinta pada Putri karena itu Mama tidak menyalahkanmu bila kau menuduh kakakmu telah merebut Putri Baekhyun."

"Tapi ia telah merebut Eunha dariku, Mama," bantah Sehun.

Changmin mulai bosan mendengar keluhan Sehun. "Dengarkan, Sehun. Kakakmu tidak merebut Eunha darimu. Wanita itu berbohong ketika ia mengatakan ia adalah kekasih kakakmu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyailah Putri Baekhyun."

"Putri Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Putri Baekhyunlah yang meminta Eunha mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang hubungannya dengan kakakmu, kepada semua orang."

"Saat ini kau tidak dapat melakukannya, Sehun. Putri Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya tapi Mama yakin bila ingatan Putri Baekhyun telah pulih, ia tidak keberatan mengatakan segalanya kepadamu," tambah Victoria.

Walaupun orang tuanya telah meyakinkannya tapi Sehun tetap tidak percaya. Sehun tetap merasa jengkel kepada kakaknya. Dan Sehun semakin membenci kakaknya bila membayangkan kakaknya berhasil membujuk Raja Kyuhyun. Sehun yakin kakaknya tidak berhasil membujuk Raja Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang telah direncanakan Takdir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : HI GUYS BALIK LAGI NIH HEHEHE masih pada nungguin kan? Masih belum bosen dan penasaran kan? Hehehe yaudah yuk di baca trus review**_

 _ **PSS : Gue gumoh kemaren habis konser CHANBAEK PULANG BARENG ADUH SEMOBIL DISETIRIN CHANYEOL UDAH GITU CUMAN BERDUA AJA PAKE MOBIL KACA GELAP BYE gue udah mikir aneh-aneh wkkww KALIAN HARUS LIAT HOW CUTE CHANBAEK BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER WAKTU PERFORM UNFAIR DI EXOR'DIUM HUHU gue gatau kenapa sebaek diganti chanbaek dan itu sebuah keberuntungan**_

 _ **PSSS : Judul akan tetap Pelarian karena udah nanggung mau chap2 end gini ganti nama hehe**_

 _ **Last but not least PLEASE STILL SUPPORTING CHANBAEK NO MATTER WHAT AND BELIEVE THAT CHANBAEK IS REAL! ILY!**_


	12. Chapter 12

" **Pelarian"**

 **Remake Story by Astrella**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Putri Baekhyun begitu marah saat mengetahui Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah di kenalnya. Dengan kekesalan hati akhirnya sang tuan putri melarikan diri dari istananya yang serba mewah. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanannya malah terdampar di kastil sang tunangan. Chanyeol. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang kehilangan ingatan, sang putri akhirnya memulai petualangannya dengan riang. Ternyata kebebasan di luar istana begitu memikatnya. Alam bebas, pohon-pohon, kicau burung dan padang rumput mengiringi kisah cinta sang putri yang biasanya penat oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai putri mahkota.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde, tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat berhasil mengembalikan ingatan gadis itu. Baekhyun tetap tidak dapat mengingat apapun walaupun hanya sedikit. Keberhasilan Chanyeol hanya satu yaitu membujuk Raja Kyuhyun. Usahanya untuk membujuk Raja Kyuhyun ternyata tidak sesulit yang diduganya. Seperti halnya keluarga Kryntz, Raja Kyuhyun juga sangat senang mendengar kabar baik dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku percaya kau akan menemukannya, Chanyeol," kata Raja Kyuhyun senang, "Di mana ia sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya."_

" _Saat ini Baekhyun berada di Castil Q`arde. Saya rasa saat ini ia tertidur."_

" _Ya, Baekhyun pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Synghz. Aku akan menemuinya nanti bila ia sudah bangun."_

" _Saya mempunyai permintaan, Paduka."_

" _Katakan saja."_

" _Saat ini Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya."_

" _Apa katamu?" potong Raja._

" _Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat segala masa lalunya. Dan saya ingin Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde sampai ingatannya pulih. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, saya tidak ingin seorangpun mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau ia adalah Putri Mahkota."_

" _Apa?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun terkejut._

" _Saya rasa permintaan saya sudah jelas, Paduka."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskan hal itu?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak menyetujuinya."_

" _Bila Anda ingin ingatan Baekhyun lekas pulih, Anda harus melakukannya, Paduka," kata Chanyeol tenang._

" _Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menyutujuinya. Baekhyun harus kembali ke sini tidak peduli apa ia hilang ingatan atau tidak. Aku ingin Baekhyun kembali melaksanakan tugasnya."_

" _Itulah yang ingin saya hindari, Paduka."_

" _Apa maksudmu?" potong Raja Kyuhyun._

" _Menurut saya, ingatan Baekhyun akan semakin cepat pulih tidak ada beban lain di hati maupun pikirannya."_

" _Apa itu berarti kau ingin mengatakan tugas kerajaan adalah beban bagi Baekhyun?"_

" _Seperti itulah yang saya maksudkan."_

" _Kau mengatakan tugas kerajaan adalah beban bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu? Baekhyun adalah Putri Mahkota dan tugas-tugas itu adalah kewajibannya bukan beban baginya."_

" _Tidak, Paduka. Tugas-tugas kerajaan yang setiap hari terus menumpuk itu menjadi beban bagi Baekhyun. Sedangkan saat ini Baekhyun tidak boleh terbebani apapun walaupun itu adalah kewajiban dari kedudukannya."_

" _Beraninya kau mengatakan semua itu adalah beban bagi Baekhyun," kata Raja Kyuhyun geram._

" _Maafkan saya, Paduka. Tapi dari yang saya lihat selama ini, Baekhyun tampak terbebani oleh tugas-tugasnya itu."_

" _Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" selidik Raja Kyuhyun._

" _Tingkah laku Baekhyun selama ia tinggal di Castil Q`arde juga di Synghz," kata Chanyeol tetap tenang, "Baekhyun tampak lebih bebas dan lebih ceria saat ia berada di luar Istana dengan segala kesibukannya."_

" _Apa itu berarti kau mengatakan Baekhyun tidak senang tinggal di sini?"_

" _Saya tidak mengatakan seperti itu, Paduka. Saya hanya melihat Baekhyun tampak lebih ceria saat ia berada di Castil Q`arde juga di Synghz. Bila Anda tidak mempercayainya, Anda dapat melihat Baekhyun di Castil Q`arde."_

" _Aku tidak akan menyetujui usulmu itu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin Baekhyun tinggal di sini dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah ditelantarkannya selama ia pergi dari Istana," kata Raja tegas._

 _Kesabaran Chanyeol benar-benar hilang. Ia telah mencoba menahan amarahnya dan terus memberikan pengertian kepada Raja Kyuhyun tapi Raja tetap tidak mengabulkan permintaannya._

" _Bila Anda memang ingin Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan apa yang telah ditelantarkannya, Paduka, Anda harus membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde," kata Chanyeol dingin._

" _Baekhyun tetap harus kembali ke sini. Aku yakin ingatan Baekhyun lebih cepat pulih bila ia berada di sini."_

" _Saya meragukannya, Paduka. Baekhyun tidak teringat apapun yang ada di Istana ini. Baekhyun hanya mengingat Chymnt."_

" _Walaupun Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat Istana ini, aku yakin ia akan teringat semuanya bila ia melihat segala sesuatu di Istana ini. Baekhyun lebih lama tinggal di sini daripada di Castil Q`arde," kata Raja Kyuhyun tegas, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya, Chanyeol."_

" _Walaupun Anda tidak mengijinkannya, saya tetap akan menahan Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde sampai gadis itu pulih," kata Chanyeol dingin._

" _Apa hakmu melakukan itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Raja Kyuhyun marah, "Aku adalah ayah Baekhyun."_

" _Dan saya tunangan Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol tajam._

 _Raja terdiam. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol. Semula Chanyeol mengira Raja akan marah tapi ternyata Raja tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat Chanyeol kebingungan._

" _Kau benar, Jieun. Mereka benar-benar serasi."_

 _Chanyeol kebingungan mendengar Raja menyebut nama Ratu sambil menatap geli kepadanya._

" _Kau benar-benar mirip Baekhyun, Chanyeol."_

" _Maksud Anda, Paduka?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti melihat perubahan sikap Raja._

" _Kau dan Baekhyun sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak takut melihat kemarahanku. Kau benar-benar seperti dia yang selalu membantah setiap kata-kataku," kata Raja Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli._

 _Chanyeol tidak menduga Baekhyun yang terlihat penurut sebagai Putri Mahkota itu ternyata selalu membantah Raja. Chanyeol mengerti satu hal. Bagi semua orang, Baekhyun adalah Putri yang penurut tapi tidak bagi ayahnya. Raja tetap tersenyum geli ketika ia berkata, "Karena Jieun sangat mempercayaimu hingga ia menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadamu sejak kalian masih kecil, maka aku juga menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadamu."_

 _Chanyeol senang mendengar keputusan itu. "Terima kasih, Paduka."_

" _Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Istriku sangat mempercayaimu karena itu aku yakin kau dapat menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik," kata Raja, "Aku juga mempunyai permintaan, Chanyeol."_

" _Apa itu, Paduka?"_

" _Aku ingin kau membawa serta wanita tua yang selalu mengganggu kerjaku itu."_

 _Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Di dalam Istana banyak orang baik tua maupun muda. "Wanita tua yang mana, Paduka?"_

" _Siapa lagi selain pengasuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Hampir setiap saat wanita tua itu menggangguku hanya untuk menayakan hal yang sama kepadaku, 'Apa Tuan Puteri sudah ditemukan?'. Hana akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini."_

" _Baik, Paduka. Saya akan membawa serta wanita itu ke Castil Q`arde sehingga ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun lagi."_

" _Jangan jauhkan wanita itu dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol," pesan Raja, "Atau ia akan selalu mengganggu pekerjaanmu seperti ia menggangguku."_

" _Saya mengerti, Paduka."_

" _Aku akan memanggil wanita itu," kata Raja sambil menarik tali yang berwarna keemasan yang berada tepat di dinding belakang kursinya. Tak lama setelah itu muncul seorang pelayan yang datang tergesa-gesa._

" _Panggil Hana ke sini," kata Raja._

 _Raja menatap dalam-dalam wajah Chanyeol seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Katakan kepadaku, Chanyeol, mengapa kau tadi berani mengatakan kepadaku, 'Aku adalah tunangan Baekhyun'."_

" _Karena pada kenyataannya saya memang tunangan Baekhyun."_

" _Kau tidak khawatir aku membatalkan pertunanganmu itu dengan Baekhyun?"_

" _Kalau Anda memang berniat membatalkannya, Anda tentu sudah melakukannya saat Baekhyun kabur dari Istana. Saya tahu seperti orang tua saya, Anda ingin mewujudkan keinginan Ratu."_

" _Ya, aku memang tidak akan pernah membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jieun bila ia melihat Baekhyun menolak pertunangan ini."_

 _Sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Ratu bila melihat mereka yang ditunangkan olehnya, selalu bertengkar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ratu melihat Baekhyun kabur dari Istana Urza hanya untuk menghindari pertunangannya ini? Chanyeol dapat memastikan Ratu akan sangat sedih. Chanyeol masih ingat Ratu selalu tersenyum senang melihat ia dan Baekhyun bermain bersama._

" _Aku sedang berpikir, Chanyeol. Kau tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukai pertunangan ini lalu mengapa kau berusaha melakukan apa saja demi Baekhyun?"_

" _Saya merasa sebagai orang yang dipercayai baik oleh Ratu maupun Anda, saya harus memberikan yang terbaik bagi Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suaru ketukan di pintu._

" _Masuk," sahut Raja._

 _Seperti yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol, Hana tampak penuh wibawa. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berkata, "Anda memanggil saya, Paduka?"_

" _Aku mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu, Hana. Sekarang Baekhyun berada di Castil Q`arde."_

 _Hana terkejut. "Tuan Puteri telah ditemukan," ulangnya senang. Melihat air mata membasahi mata Hana, Chanyeol tahu Hana sangat menyayangi Baekhyun._

" _Tapi Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya," Raja melanjutkan._

 _Sekali lagi Hana terkejut. "Saya ingin menemui Tuan Puteri," katanya._

" _Jangan khawatir, Hana. Kau tidak akan hanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun tapi kau juga akan tinggal bersama Baekhyun di Castil Q`arde."_

" _Tuan Puteri tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Hana tidak mengerti._

" _Tidak, Hana. Tunangan Baekhyun telah memaksaku untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde sampai ingatannya pulih," kata Raja sambil menatap Chanyeol._

" _Saya ingin Anda melakukan sesuatu selama ingatan Baekhyun belum pulih," kata Chanyeol, "Saya tidak ingin Anda atau siapapun mengatakan kepada Baekhyun tentang kedudukannya. Saya ingin sampai ingatannya pulih, Baekhyun tetap menduga ia adalah gadis biasa."_

" _Mengapa Anda melakukan itu, Tuan Muda?" tanya Hana tak mengerti._

" _Sebaiknya kau menurutinya, Hana. Aku telah memberikan wewenang kepadanya untuk menentukan segala yang terbaik bagi Baekhyun dan siapapun harus menurutinya," kata Raja._

" _Baik, Paduka. Saya akan melakukannya bila ini memang untuk kebaikan Tuan Puteri."_

" _Ini semua memang untuk kebaikan Baekhyun, Hana. Juga demi pulihnya ingatan Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol._

 _Raja merasa Hana akan memberikan banyak pertanyaan dan ia sudah bosan mendengar segala kekhawatiran wanita itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak menahanmu terlalu lama di sini, Chanyeol. Kau harus segera membawa Hana ke sisi Baekhyun."_

" _Baik, Paduka."_

" _Chanyeol, kau mengijinkan aku menemui putriku, bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Paduka. Anda adalah ayah Baekhyun. Tapi saya ingin Anda tidak mengenakan mahkota Anda bila Anda menemui Baekhyun juga tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun tentang kedudukannya."_

 _Raja Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu, Chanyeol. Aku telah menyerahkan putriku kepadamu dan itu berarti setiap orang harus menuruti segala keputusanmu yang menyangkut Baekhyun tidak terkecuali aku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan ijin yang diberikan Raja Kyuhyun, keluarga Kryntz tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Baekhyun di Castil. Chanyeol memang berniat mempertahankan Baekhyun di Castil Q`arde walaupun Raja tidak memberi ijin. Tapi keluarganya mencemaskan yang akan dilakukan Raja bila ia mengetahui Chanyeol menculik sang Putri Mahkota yang merupakan tunangan Chanyeol sendiri. Kini Chanyeol dapat membawa Baekhyun ke manapun gadis itu inginkan, seperti janjinya, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan pasukan Istana yang mungkin mengejar mereka. Satu-satunya yang perlu dikhawatirkan Chanyeol adalah Hana. Walaupun Chanyeol percaya Hana tidak akan melanggar janjinya, Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin Hana terlalu lama bersama Baekhyun. Pengasuh Baekhyun sejak Ratu meninggal itu tidak ingin jauh dari Baekhyun. Akibatnya, Chanyeol bukan hanya kesulitan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan tapi juga khawatir. Chanyeol khawatir pengasuh Istana yang berwibawa dan tampak ketat itu memberikan peraturan Istana yang berat yang justru dijauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun, kepada gadis itu.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengalami kesulitan membawa gadis itu kabur dari sisi Hana. Hana tidak pernah marah bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa bila mereka berdua pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hana hanya tersenyum bila keduanya kembali bersama-sama. Semua orang di Castil Q`arde kecuali Sehun tidak ada yang melarang Chanyeol selalu bersama Baekhyun. Mereka juga membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke manapun walau mereka hanya berdua.

Keluarga Kryntz juga Raja telah mempercayakan keselamatan gadis terpenting di Kerajaan Lyvion itu kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau membuat semua orang kecewa. Chanyeol selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi gadis itu. Apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol selalu menepati janjinya kepada Baekhyun juga kepada semua orang.

Seperti hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke lapangan rumput. Walaupun masih lelah karena kemarin malam mengantar Baekhyun berkeliling Chymnt, Chanyeol mengantar gadis itu juga. Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun yang tetap tampak riang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tampak lelah walaupun sepanjang hari kemarin mereka berjalan-jalan mulai dari pagi sampai sore.

Melihat Baekhyun kembali mempermainkan rerumputan, Chanyeol berbaring di dekat gadis itu sambil terus mengawasinya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol. Ia terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Walaupun setiap hari ia ke lapangan ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan. Ada sesuatu di lapangan ini yang membuat Baekhyun ingin terus datang ke tempat ini.

Keluarga Rpiayh yang telah mengetahui segalanya dari Chanyeol, merasa curiga ketika sehari setelah kedatangan mereka, Baekhyun tetap berada di Castil Q`arde. Kecurigaan mereka berubah menjadi keheranan melihat ketika Raja datang ke Castil Q`arde bukan Putri Baekhyun yang kembali ke Istana Urza. Yang semakin mengherankan adalah Raja datang tanpa banyak pengawal hanya ada dua orang pengawal yang besertanya. Sebelum menemui Baekhyun, Raja berbicara dulu dengan keluarga Chymnt. Dari perbincangan itulah Donghae mengetahui Raja telah memutuskan Putri Baekhyun tinggal di Castil Q`arde sampai ingatannya pulih.

Melihat Baekhyun telah kembali ke keluarganya dan benar-benar dalam keadaan aman, Donghae dan Yoona memutuskan untuk kembali ke Synghz. Baekhyun sedih mendengar keputusan itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh menahan mereka di Chymnt terlalu lama. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Donghae di Synghz. Masih banyak urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Chanyeol juga senang dapat menemani Baekhyun di hutan tempat mereka bermain dulu, tapi ia merasa heran mengapa Baekhyun tidak bosan setiap hari berada di hutan itu. Chanyeol mengakui hutan itu memang indah. Dedaunannya yang rimbun seperti atap. Sinar matahari yang terus berusaha menembus kerimbunan dedaunan tampak berkilau seperti permata putih kekuning-kuningan. Udara yang sejuk itu membuat hati terasa damai. Segala masalah menjadi terlupakan dan kadang membuat Chanyeol mengantuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal melihat Chanyeol tertidur di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol lelah setelah seharian mengantarnya pergi. Namun ide nakal yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggoda Chanyeol.

Mula-mula Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol dengan rumput panjang. Ujung rumput yang seperti bulu itu diputar-putar Baekhyun di wajah Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol terus tertidur, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Baekhyun kembali melakukan kebiasaannya semasa kecil.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika ia merasa sesuatu disiramkan ke wajahnya seperti air yang mengalir. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum nakal sambil terus menyiramkan rumput ke wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti walaupun Chanyeol telah bangun. Kesal karena Baekhyun telah menganggu tidurnya, Chanyeol segera menangkap lengan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu menjauhinya.

"Kau nakal sekali," kata Chanyeol pura-pura marah.

"Kau yang nakal. Kau tidur sementara aku duduk di sisimu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum nakal, "Bahkan sekarang kau tetap tidak mau bangkit."

"Justru karena aku tahu kau ada di sisiku, aku merasa tenang dan dapat tidur dengan tenang pula."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di sisi pria itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal melihat keterkejutan Baekhyun. "Daripada kau marah hanya karena aku tidak mau bangkit, lebih baik kau yang ikut berbaring di sini."

"Kau beruntung aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini," kata Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan menghukummu," kata Chanyeol memperingati.

"Hukuman apa?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh misteri seperti sinar matanya. "Hukuman yang paling manis."

"Hukuman yang paling manis?" kata Baekhyun tidak mengerti, "Apa ada hukuman yang manis?"

"Baekhyun, walaupun bagi semua orang kau adalah gadis dewasa yang anggun tapi bagiku kau tetap gadis kecil yang lugu dan polos."

Baekhyun semakin kebingungan melihat senyum geli Chanyeol yang bertentangan dengan sinar matanya. Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam kebingungan di mata Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tampak anggun di mata semua orang dan tampak dewasa, tapi gadis itu tetaplah seorang gadis bukan wanita dewasa. Kepolosan serta keluguan masa kanak-kanak masih ada pada diri gadis itu walaupun selama lima belas tahun dikubur dengan paksa.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Setiap kali melihat wajah cantik yang penuh tantangan itu, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengungkapkan cintanya tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya. Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataannya hingga ia kabur lagi. Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi. Selama ini Chanyeol memang berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakannya tapi ia tidak tahu hingga kapankah ia akan bertahan.

Baekhyun menatap langit biru. "Kau benar, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengubah posisinya. Ia berbaring ke arah Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya yang terus mengarah ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Benar?" tanyanya.

"Aku merasa aku sangat polos dan lugu bila aku bersamamu. Aku juga merasa aku menjadi semakin kekanak-kanakan dan manja. Aku tahu itu tidak boleh tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit biru. "Entahlah, Yeol. Seseorang dalam diriku mengatakan semua orang tidak ingin aku kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Mereka ingin aku menjadi gadis yang anggun."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut hingga membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. "Semua itu salah, Baek. Kau memang gadis yang anggun tapi tidak seorangpun yang memaksamu bersikap seperti itu. Bagiku dan bagi semua orang di Castil Q`arde, kau adalah gadis yang anggun."

"Kau yang salah, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sedih, "Walaupun aku tidak dapat mengingat masa laluku, aku tetap mengetahui satu hal. Aku harus menjadi gadis yang anggun."

"Percayalah kepadaku, Baekhyun. Hingga kapanpun kau adalah gadis yang anggun."

"Dalam ingatanku, aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan aku harus bersikap dewasa agar dapat menjadi gadis yang anggun."

Chanyeol turut sedih mendengarnya. Walaupun Chanyeol telah berusaha membuat Baekhyun melupakan semua perasaannya selama berada di Istana Urza, tapi perasaan itu telah melekat erat dalam diri gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Putri Mahkota yang angkuh dalam diri Baekhyun. Yang ingin dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, Baekhyun yang anggun tapi liar dan suka menantang dengan kata-katanya yang tajam seperti matanya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan kepadaku. Justru aku akan merasa marah sekali kepadamu bila kau berusaha menutupinya di depanku," kata Chanyeol memperingati, "Aku senang melihat kau bersikap manja kepadaku dan aku ingin kau tetap melakukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku mengerti, Chanyeol. Aku juga senang dapat bermanja-manja padamu."

Wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tampak semakin cantik dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium perlahan bibir Baekhyun yang masih membentuk senyum manis itu. Senyum manis Baekhyun menghilang ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Rona merah menggantikan senyum manis di wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbaring kembali di tepat sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Kau selalu membuatku melupakan segalanya kecuali satu yaitu menciummu. Kau membuat aku melupakan pekerjaanku."

Suara bersalah itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yeol. Aku tidak marah karena kau menciumku. Aku… aku…," wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, "Aku hanya merasa malu karenanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Itu berarti kau tidak biasa dicium laki-laki."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol, "Mungkin kau benar."

Melihat kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun berkata, "Jangan sedih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol. "Mungkin ini akan membuatmu merasa senang. Kau juga selalu membuatku bersikap manja. Hanya kau, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu itu, Baekhyun. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya aku sudah tahu," kata Chanyeol, "Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Memandang langit," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, kau seperti Jackson."

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit. "Jackson?"

"Ia adalah kemenakanku. Kau sangat menyayanginya dan iapun juga menyayangimu. Ia senang memandang langit sepertimu saat ini. Setiap kali aku menemaninya bermain di sini, ia selalu berbaring sambil memandang langit bahkan hingga tertidur."

"Di mana dia?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Ia telah kembali ke Druqent. Ketika kau tinggal di sini, ia membujuk setiap orang di keluarganya untuk menunda kepulangannya dan ketika kau menghilang, ia terpaksa pulang."

"Kasihan dia," kata Baekhyun, "Bisakah kita menjemputnya?"

Chanyeol bangkit. "Mengapa tidak? Itu adalah ide yang bagus."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya bangkit.

"Kita akan pergi ke Druqent siang ini juga, Baek. Kita akan menjemput Jackson."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Jackson pasti senang sekali."

"Tentu saja, ia sangat menyayangimu," kata Chanyeol, "Mari kita kembali ke Castil Q`arde."

Baekhyun menurut ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya ke Castil Q`arde. Chanyeol yang biasanya berjalan lambat di sisi Baekhyun kini berjalan sangat cepat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Walaupun ia harus berusaha keras menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak merasa khawatir akan jatuh. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol selalu menjaganya dengan hati-hati. Rupanya Chanyeol menyadari kesulitan Baekhyun karena pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Seperti kataku, bersamamu membuatku melupakan segalanya," jawab Chanyeol, "Aku lupa kau akan kesulitan menyamakan langkahmu denganku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol."

"Gaunmu dapat membuatmu terjatuh kalau kau berjalan cepat sepertiku," kata Chanyeol memperingati.

"Aku tidak khawatir akan jatuh. Aku tahu kau akan menjagaku,"

kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang akan selalu menjagamu, Baekhyun. Karena itu sekarang aku tidak akan berjalan cepat lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun mendekat, "Kita akan berjalan pelan-pelan ke Castil Q`arde, hari masih pagi. Aku tidak perlu khawatir kita kesiangan."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau lucu, Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin kita akan kesiangan kalau Castil Q`arde telah berada di dekat kita. Di depan kita saja sudah tampak menara Castil yang menjulang."

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu bersemangat hingga aku

melupakannya."

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa kau kekanak-kanakan juga, Chanyeol."

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang paling kekanak-kanakan, Baekhyun. Aku yakin itu apalagi bila mengingat semua pertengkaran kita yang seperti anak kecil yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga merasa demikian. Aku senang akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertengkar."

Suasana akrab yang ada di antara mereka sejak mereka tiba di Castil Q`arde, membuat Baekhyun merasa senang. Baekhyun senang tinggal di antara keluarga Kryntz yang ramah kepadanya walaupun ada Sehun yang tidak disukainya. Tidak seperti dulu, kini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menghiraukan Sehun. Setiap kali melihat pria itu mendekatinya, Baekhyun segera mencari perlindungan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka melihat Sehun yang selalu mengikutinya hanya karena ingin menunjukkan kepandaian memujinya. Sering mereka memanjat pohon hanya untuk menghindari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun Hana juga tinggal di Castil Q`arde, wanita tua itu tetap tidak mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Tapi Hana yang biasanya selalu mengetahui tindakan Baekhyun itu tidak pernah merasa kecewa. Ia sudah cukup senang bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun yang telah menghilang darinya selama setengah tahun lebih. Dan wanita itu akan menjadi lebih senang lagi bila ingatan Baekhyun pulih.

Melihat waktu terus mengalir seperti sungai tapi ingatan Baekhyun tidak pulih, Hana merasa cemas. Hana tidak dapat membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terus berlangsung. Baekhyun adalah Putri Mahkota, banyak tugas yang harus dilakukannya. Hana semakin tidak sabar melihat usaha Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang usahanya bahkan kemajuan ingatan Baekhyun. Tidak seorangpun di Castil Q`arde yang mengetahui apa ingatan Baekhyun telah pulih bahkan Hana yang biasanya selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun juga tidak mengetahuinya. Sejak berada di Castil Q`arde, Hana jarang berada di sisi Baekhyun. Hana juga tidak sedekat dulu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Seluruh waktu dan perhatian Baekhyun telah direbut Chanyeol dari Hana. Setiap hari Chanyeol 'menculik' Baekhyun dari pengasuhnya itu. Hana tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah besar. Yang menjadi masalah besar baginya adalah ingatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya penerus Raja Kyuhyun. Bagaimana gadis itu dapat menjadi Ratu yang diinginkan setiap orang bila ingatannya tidak pulih. Hana telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kedudukan Baekhyun yang penting itu dan Hana tidak ingin mengingkarinya.

Tapi Hana tidak dapat membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlangsung. Hana merasa ingatan harus segera pulih demi masa depan Kerajaan Lyvion yang berada di tangan Baekhyun. Hana telah membuat rencana untuk Baekhyun dan Hana yakin Chanyeol akan menyetujuinya. Mulanya Hana khawatir ia harus menanti hingga petang sebelum ia menyampaikan rencananya kepada Chanyeol tapi ketika ia melihat mereka berdua mendekati Castil Q`arde, ia merasa lega karena tidak perlu menanti lebih lama dari dugaannya semula. Hana segera menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika pintu terbuka tepat pada saat ia akan membukanya. "Kau membuatku terkejut, Hana."

"Apa yang terjadi, Hana? Kau seperti dikejar hantu saja," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli melihat pengasuhnya terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Muda."

"Kita akan membicarakannya di dalam, Hana. Sekarang biarkanlah kami masuk."

"Tentu, Tuan Muda." Hana segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan

membiarkan mereka masuk.

Baekhyun mengawasi wajah Hana. "Katakanlah kepadaku apa yang terjadi, Hana. Kau tampak tegang seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Puteri," kata Hana meyakinkan Baekhyun, "Sungguh, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saya ingin berbicara hanya dengan Tuan Muda."

Melihat kecemasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata, "Kalau memang tidak ada masalah yang serius, kurasa kau dapat mengatakannya sekarang." Hana menatap cemas wajah Baekhyun.

Melihat kecemasan Hana, Chanyeol mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Hana. Hana benar Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sekarang, Baek. Kau dapat bersiap-siap sendiri, bukan? Atau kau membutuhkan bantuan Hana?"

Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol tidak ingin ia mengetahui pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kalau nanti aku membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan memanggil pelayan yang lain."

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah. Nanti kalau kau belum selesai, aku akan menantimu di sini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menuju ke kamarnya. Begitu Baekhyun menghilang di tangga, Hana berkata, "Anda dan Tuan Puteri akan pergi?"

"Benar, Hana. Aku dan Baekhyun berencana ke Druqent siang ini."

Chanyeol mengawasi sekelilingnya, "Lebih baik kita tidak berbicara di sini, Hana. Di sini pembicaraan kita terlalu mudah didengar orang."

"Tentu, Tuan Muda. Seperti saya, keluarga Anda juga telah menanti Anda sejak tadi."

"Apa urusan yang akan kaubicarakan ini sangat penting, Hana, hingga keluargaku ikut campur tangan juga."

Chanyeol membiarkan Hana membawanya ke Ruang Duduk. Seperti yang dikatakan Hana, orang tua Chanyeol juga berada di sana.

"Aku senang kau sudah ada di sini, Chanyeol. Aku khawatir kau akan pergi hingga sore."

"Tidak, Papa. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin menjemput Jackson siang ini."

"Tidak dapatkah Anda menundanya, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku dapat menundanya, Hana, tapi hal itu akan membuat Baekhyun sedih," kata Chanyeol, "Katakan saja apa yang terjadi, Hana. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti bila ia tahu ia terpaksa menunda perjalanan ini."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Saya hanya ingin membawa Tuan Puteri ke Istana Urza."

"Istana Urza? Untuk apa, Hana? Raja telah membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di sini sampai ingatannya pulih."

"Itulah sebabnya, Tuan Muda. Sampai saat ini saya belum melihat ingatan Tuan Puteri telah mengalami kemajuan. Sejak tiba di sini hingga saat ini, saya merasa Tuan Puteri tetap tidak mengingat apapun."

"Kau salah, Hana. Walaupun ingatan Baekhyun belum pulih tapi ada beberapa hal yang mulai diingatnya."

"Saya merasa ingatan Tuan Puteri akan cepat pulih bila ia pergi ke Istana Urza. Tuan Puteri tinggal di sana lebih lama dibandingkan di sini. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku mengerti, Hana. Baekhyun memang lebih lama tinggal di Istana Urza daripada di sini tapi yang diingat Baekhyun adalah kenangan masa kecilnya di sini. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat apapun tentang Istana."

"Kita harus mencobanya, Chanyeol. Kita harus membawa Tuan Puteri ke Istana," bujuk Victoria.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Hana. "Apa kalian mengerti, mengapa aku berusaha agar Baekhyun tinggal di sini bukannya di Istana?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda. Anda tidak ingin Tuan Puteri terbebani apapun selama masa penyembuhannya ini," kata Hana, "Tapi, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana dengan nasib Kerajaan ini? Tuan Puteri adalah satu-satunya penerus Raja Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bila ingatannya tidak segera pulih?"

"Kekhawatiran Hana beralasan, Chanyeol. Kau harus mengikuti sarannya," kata Changmin.

"Aku telah memikirkannya. Walaupun lama tapi aku yakin ingatan Baekhyun akan pulih."

"Kita harus mencobanya, Tuan Muda. Kita harus membawa Tuan Puteri

ke Istana," kata Hana bersikeras.

Chanyeol menatap wajah keriput Hana sambil berpikir. Chanyeol tahu Hana benar, ingatan Baekhyun mungkin akan pulih bila ia berada di Istana tapi Chanyeol juga tahu itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak menyukai kedudukannya yang dapat berarti pula bahwa ia tidak senang tinggal di Istana dan kemungkinan Baekhyun melupakan Istana sangat besar.

"Tidak harus kau yang menjemput Jackson."

"Benar, kau dapat menyuruh orang lain menjemput Jackson sementara kita pergi ke Istana Urza," sahut Victoria.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan hal itu. Aku memutuskan menyuruh Sehun menjemput Jackson sementara kita membawa Baekhyun ke Istana Urza."

"Benar, Chanyeol. Lebih baik kita menyuruh Sehun menjemput Jackson daripada orang lain," kata Victoria.

"Selama kita dan Baekhyun berada di Istana Urza nanti, aku minta kita semua tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol. Takkan ada seorangpun dari kita yang mengatakan tentang gelar Baekhyun kepada Baekhyun."

"Bukan hanya itu maksudku, Papa. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengatakan tempat yang kita datangi itu adalah Istana."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita katakan kalau gadis itu bertanya mengapa tempat yang kita datangi itu ramai. Kau tahu bukan Istana selalu ramai," kata Changmin.

"Apa pula yang harus kita katakan kalau gadis itu melihat lukisan dirinya di sana?" tambah Victoria.

"Saya tidak ingin Tuan Puteri tidak melihat lukisan-lukisan dirinya. Saya ingin Tuan Puteri melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam Istana yang berhubungan dengan dirinya," kata Hana.

Ketiga orang yang terus memberikan pertanyaan dan pernyataan kepada Chanyeol, tidak membuat pria yang sedang itu terganggu. "Kita akan mengatakan tempat itu adalah rumahnya dan tempat itu ramai karena orang-orang yang berada di sana memiliki urusan dagang dengan Raja."

"Saat ini Raja tidak berada di Istana, Chanyeol. Saat ini Raja berada di luar Kerajaan," kata Changmin mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, Papa. Bila melihat sikap acuh Baekhyun setiap kali Raja datang ke sini, aku yakin gadis itu tidak akan mencari Raja. Lagipula saat ini Istana pasti tidak seramai saat Raja ada di Istana."

"Anda benar, Tuan Muda. Tuan Puteri tidak pernah akrab dengan Paduka. Walaupun telah lama mereka tidak bertemu, Tuan Puteri tidak pernah tampak rindu pada Paduka."

"Maksudmu, selain di sini, di Istanapun Tuan Puteri selalu tidak

mempedulikan keberadaan Raja," kata Victoria heran.

Sejak kedatangan Raja yang pertama yaitu sehari setelah ia tiba di Chymnt, Raja memang jarang datang ke Castil Q`arde tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tampak khawatir ataupun rindu. Bahkan pertemuan pada pertama mereka setelah Baekhyun kabur dari Istana Urza, Baekhyun bersikap sangat dingin kepada ayahnya. Walaupun tahu pria itu adalah ayahnya dan ayahnya senang dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, Baekhyun tidak berusaha bersikap ramah kepada Raja Kyuhyun. Hal itu sangat mengherankan semua orang di Castil Q`arde kecuali Hana yang telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan Chanyeol. Semua orang semakin heran ketika melihat Baekhyun segera pergi setelah melihat ayahnya.

"Tuan Puteri memang selalu begitu."

"Aku heran, mengapa Tuan Puteri bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah seharusnya ia lebih akrab dengan ayahnya setelah kematian ibunya," gumam Victoria.

"Kurasa saat ini bukan saatnya kita membicarakan itu, Mama. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, "Lalu mengenai Sehun, tolong Mama yang mengatakannya. Aku yakin ia akan semakin membenciku bila aku yang mengatakan hal ini."

Victoria tersenyum pengertian, "Mama mengerti, Chanyeol. Mama akan mengatakannya kepada Sehun tanpa menyebut namamu ataupun Tuan Puteri."

Sebelum membuka pintu, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Hana, kurasa kau tidak perlu membantu Baekhyun. Aku yakin saat ini gadis itu telah siap."

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Saya akan mengurus kereta yang akan membawa kita ke Istana Urza," kata Hana.

"Terima kasih, Hana" kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan sedih dengan rencana baru ini tapi gadis itu pasti mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Baru saja Chanyeol memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakanya kepada Baekhyun ketika ia melihat gadis itu berada di ujung tangga pertama yang harus ia lalui. Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, tampak sangat cantik. Sinar matahari yang memasuki lorong membuat gadis itu bermandikan sinar matahari dan membuatnya tampak seperti bidadari dengan gaunnya yang putih itu. Seulas senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya membuat Chanyeol ingin segera mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya erat-erat sebelum gadis itu menghilang.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam menanti Chanyeol tiba di sisinya.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya, "Tentu, Tuan Puteri. Kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang, aku khawatir kecantikanmu akan pudar."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar pujian itu. Bagi Baekhyun, pujian Chanyeol benar-benar tulus bukan karena memiliki tujuan lain.

"Walaupun kau adalah seorang gadis liar, tapi kau sangat manis, Baekhyun. Apalagi pipimu yang memerah seperti mawar merah ini," katanya kemudian Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Dan membuatku ingin menciumnya," tambah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun."

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu kebingungan melihat wajahnya yang serius. "Kita tetap akan pergi, Baekhyun, tapi kita tidak ke Druqent. Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi dengarkanlah penjelasanku ini dulu."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, Chanyeol."

"Kita akan ke rumahmu untuk mencoba mengembalikan ingatanmu. Kita tidak dapat menunda kepulanganmu ini, Baekhyun."

"Apa aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Castil ini sebelum ingatanmu pulih."

"Bagaimana setelah ingatanku pulih?" Chanyeol terdiam. Hingga saat ini Chanyeol belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ingatan Baekhyun pulih. Selama gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya, mereka semakin dekat. Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang terjadi bila ingatan gadis itu pulih bahkan tidak dapat menebaknya. Andaikata Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya, mungkin ia dapat menebaknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu dan ia tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada Baekhyun walaupun ia selalu ingin bertanya.

"Aku belum memikirkannya, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol jujur, "Lupakan saja masalah itu. Aku janji akan memikirkan hal ini. Saat ini yang penting adalah memulihkan ingatanmu."

"Chanyeol, bila kita tidak jadi ke Druqent hari ini, apa kita akan ke sana besok?"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku telah meminta Sehun menjemput Jackson hari ini juga. Aku tahu kau ingin menjemput sendiri Jackson, Baekhyun, tapi kau pasti lelah setelah seharian berkeliling untuk memulihkan ingatanmu."

"Jangan kaulakukan itu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan lelah," kata Baekhyun membujuk.

"Aku mengerti kau kecewa, Baekhyun, tapi jangan membujukku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu," kata Chanyeol, "Saat ini yang terbaik bagimu adalah ikut aku ke rumahmu."

"Chanyeol, aku ingin menjemput Jackson. Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku pergi ke Druqent besok, kita dapat pergi lusa atau esoknya lagi," kata Baekhyun manja.

"Baekhyun, biarkan Sehun yang menjemput Jackson. Kita akan melakukan banyak hal yang penting sambil menanti mereka seperti menyiapkan pesta penyambutan kedatangan Jackson."

"Aku tidak suka pesta, Chanyeol."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena itu hanya menghabiskan waktuku sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu."

"Kau mempunyai waktu yang banyak, Baekhyun. Tapi saat ini kau tidak mempunyai waktu lagi. Kita harus segera ke rumahmu sebelum hari semakin siang. Aku tidak ingin kau terbakar sinar matahari."

"Chanyeol…"

Sebelum Baekhyun membujuknya, Chanyeol segera menyela, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengikutiku, aku akan membopongmu" Chanyeol diam memandang Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak masih tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangan gadis itu masih memainkan topi putih yang dibawanya.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku membopongmu," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, turunkan aku."

"Setiap kali aku membopongmu, kau selalu minta diturunkan. Kau tidak senang kubopong?" kata Chanyeol merujuk.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuamu bila melihat kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka akan tersenyum senang. Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku, lihat saja mereka yang sekarang berdiri di pintu."

Baekhyun melihat pintu depan Castil Q`arde. Di sana Changmin dan Victoria berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap mereka. Melihat Changmin dan Victoria yang tampak menanti seseorang, Baekhyun berkata, "Mereka akan ikut juga?"

"Tidak hanya mereka. Hana juga akan ikut."

"Kau juga," tambah Baekhyun.

"Tanpa perlu dikatakanpun semua orang tahu aku akan ikut."

"Kau selalu berada di sisiku sejak kita bertemu di Synghz. Walaupun kau lelah, kau tetap mau menemaniku ke manapun."

"Aku telah berjanji kepadamu, Baekhyun. Dan aku selalu berusaha menepatinya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mengantarmu ke setiap tempat yang ingin kaudatangi. Tapi untuk saat ini kau harus menuruti aku."

Melihat kereta kuda keluarga mereka telah tiba di depan Castil, Changmin dan Victoria segera keluar. Hana yang muncul dari pintu setelah Changmin dan Victoria keluar, segera mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berjalan sambil membopong Baekhyun.

"Kereta kuda telah siap, Tuan Muda," kata Hana melaporkan.

"Terima kasih, Hana."

"Topi Anda, Tuan Puteri," kata Hana sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun segera menyerahkan topi itu kepada Hana yang segera menepi setelah menerimanya. Chanyeol baru menurunkan gadis itu ketika merekatiba di pintu kereta yang terbuka. Pria itu membantu Baekhyun dan Hana sebelum ia naik.

Setelah semua orang naik, kusir kereta mulai menjalankan keretanya ke Vximour. Melihat setiap tempat di Vximour yang mereka lalui, Baekhyun merasa ia mengenal baik tempat-tempat itu. Bahkan Baekhyun yakin mengetahui setiap sudut Vximour. Tidak ada suatu tempatpun di Vximour yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu tempat yang mereka tuju saat ini adalah Istana Urza. Bahkan ketika mereka telah memasuki halaman Istana yang luas, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Tidak juga saat ia berada di depan pintu masuk Istana. Sepasang prajurit membukakan pintu depan Istana untuk mereka ketika melihat kedatangan mereka. Kedua prajurit itu tampak terkejut sekaligus heran melihat kedatangan mereka yang mendadak ini.

Sebelum Baekhyun curiga, Chanyeol segera mendekati kedua prajurit itu dan mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Benarkah ini rumahku, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, "Rumah ini besar sekali."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil membawa Baekhyun memasuki Istana. Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam Istana, Hana segera mengambil alih tugas Chanyeol.

Seperti janjinya, Hana tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang gelar Baekhyun. Dan untuk itu Hana tahu ia tidak boleh membawa Baekhyun berkeliling tingkat pertama dan kedua Istana yang menjadi pusat kegiatan menggandeng Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang juga berada di tingkat dua tapi wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang setiap ruangan yang mereka lalui. Baekhyun heran. Bila benar tempat ini adalah rumahnya, tentunya ia masih dapat mengingat setiap sudutnya walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Setiap jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Hana, terasa asing baginya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin heran. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol membohonginya. Tidak mungkin pula Hana yang selalu setia kepadanya, membohonginya.

"Ini adalah kamar Anda, Tuan Puteri," kata Hana sambil membuka pintu. Walaupun Hana mengatakan ruangan itu adalah kamarnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak mengenali ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Melihat pandangan yang penu kebingungan itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Ini adalah kamarmu, kalau kau tidak percaya, lihatlah lukisan itu." Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat yang dimaksudkannya. Baekhyun mengamati sebuah lukisan tergantung di atas perapian. Melihat wajahnya yang ada di dalam lukisan itu, Baekhyun percaya tempat ini adalah rumahnya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingatnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah di sini," kata Baekhyun lirih, "Bahkan aku merasa asing berada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kami tidak memaksamu mengingat semuanya hari ini. Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu tempat ini."

"Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat rumahku ini?"

"Karena kau hilang ingatan, Baekhyun."

"Kalau aku pernah tinggal di sini, seharusnya aku dapat mengingatnya."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun dan berkata, "Jangan sedih, Baek. Kalau kita kehilangan ingatan kita, kita dapat melupakan segalanya bahkan tempat tinggal kita dan orang-orang yang kita sayangi."

Hana tetap tidak mau menyerah. Wanita itu membawa mereka ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak. Segala yang ada di Ruang Kanak-Kanak tidak membuat Baekhyun mengingat apapun. Gadis itu hanya senang melihat mainan-mainan yang tertata rapi di ruangan itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak seperti memasuki ruangan yang belum pernah dimasukinya, Hana tetap tidak mau menyerah. Changmin dan Victoria hanya tersenyum melihat semangat wanita itu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam Istana. Usaha Hana tidak berhasil. Setiap ruangan yang tidak berhubungan dengan kegiatan Kerajaan, telah ditunjukkan Hana kepada Baekhyun tapi gadis itu tetap tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Mereka sampai dibuat lelah oleh semangat Hana. Semangat wanita itu pula yang membuat mereka sepanjang hari itu berada di Istana untuk mengelilingi Istana. Mengelilingi Istana yang luas dengan cepat saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, apalagi bila pelan-pelan. Selelah apapun mereka, tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang berhenti berusaha. Mereka tetap mengikuti Hana ke manapun wanita itu membawa mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **PS : WOAAA IM BACK GILA SIAPA YANG KOBAM LIAT BYUN BAEKHYUN ABS DAN PARK CHANYEOL ABS GILA GUE KAGET BANGET LOH COWOK SECANTIK BAEKHYUN PUNYA ABS OMG GA NYANGKA walaupun dia kurus banget ya kasihan banget huhu ga makan karbo 3 bulan T.T kalo chanyeol gue juga rada kaget habisnya terakhir dia kek buncit gitu EH GATAUNYA TADI MALEM BAEKHYUN MALAH NGEBUKA HOODIE CHANYEOL WEI TAMPILAH ROTI SOBEK ALA PCY. BAEKHYUN OBVIOUS BANGET SIH HERAN. HE IS SO PROUD BANGET SAMA PCY**_

 _ **UDAH GITU YA GUYS BYUNBAEKHEE CANTIK BANGET AHELAHHHHHH GA PAKE WIG AJA BAEK UDAH CANTIK NAH INI CROSSDRESSING OMO UDAH LAH GUE YANG CEWEK AJA KALAH HAHA**_

 _ **PSS : CIYE YANG KEMAREN-KEMAREN SEMOBIL BERDUA**_

 _ **PSSS : KOK CAPS SMUA. MAAF YA GUYS**_

 _ **PSSSS : TETEP REVIEWNYA OWE TUNGGU YAKKKKK^^**_

 _ **Last but not least PLEASE STILL SUPPORTING CHANBAEK NO MATTER WHAT AND BELIEVE THAT CHANBAEK IS REAL! ILY!**_


End file.
